


Наваждение

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Illustrations, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Violence, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash, Police, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slash, Wedding Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Начиная работать с Дейлом Стаки, детектив Эллиот Стейблер понятия не имел, кем станет для него этот надоедливый молодой эксперт…
Relationships: Elliot Stabler/Dale Stuckey





	Наваждение

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве возраста персонажей авторы взяли возраст актеров на момент совместных съёмок.

— Я знал, — Дейл Стаки хихикает — и тут же охает, когда Эллиот Стейблер затаскивает его в крохотную тесную подсобку и впечатывает затылком в стену. — Думал ещё — неужели в этот раз ошибся… но мой гей-радар ещё ни разу меня не обманывал…  
Он действительно готов был уже поверить, что ошибся. Что суровый, красивый и застёгнутый на все пуговицы детектив Стейблер — примерный натурал. Недавно развёлся с женой, был ей верен всю жизнь, до сих пор, возможно, не в силах забыть… Всё как и говорили о нём коллеги.  
Но чутьё подсказывало Дейлу — не ошибся. Он ещё ни разу не ошибался. Взгляды, которые Эллиот на него бросал, и даже чрезмерная раздражительность, стоило Стаки оказаться рядом… нет-нет, всё это было неспроста.  
Ты меня хотел, детектив Стейблер. Хотел с того момента, как увидел. Надо было мне, конечно, не приставать к тебе в первый же день и при всех — но чёрт, я поймал твой взгляд и откуда мне было знать, что на дворе двадцать первый век, а ты сидишь в шкафу, будто тебя могут уволить со службы как гомосексуалиста?  
И какая разница, что мы работаем вместе? Я — не твой напарник. Я даже не из твоего отдела. Я просто эксперт-криминалист, которого вам прислали и который тебя якобы бесит — но я-то ведь вижу, как ты на меня смотришь.  
Ну вот ты наконец и решился. Что ж тянул-то так, а…  
— Заткнись, Стаки, — глухо рычит Эллиот и, обеими руками схватив Дейла за воротник, зажимает ему рот поцелуем. Злым, грубым, властным — так, словно одновременно утверждает права и мстит за собственную гомосексуальность.  
Или бисексуальность. Чёрт его. С женой, говорят, четырёх детей заделал, хоть в итоге и развёлся. Был бы чистым геем — небось столько бы не наплодил. Не в Средневековье живём.  
А, похуй…  
Дейл послушно затыкается. Сдавленно мычит в поцелуй, размыкает губы, впуская в рот горячий язык Эллиота. Обхватывает Стейблера за пояс, притягивает ближе — чёрт, хоть бы пиджак снял, — и невольно стонет от нетерпения, когда большое сильное тело вжимает его в стену.  
Может, ты на меня и злишься, детектив Стейблер… или на свою ориентацию, хрен тебя…  
…но трахнуть ты меня явно хочешь.  
Стаки шипит, но не рассерженно, довольно, с готовностью льнёт. Ебучий кот. Чёртов. Ебучий. Кот. Эллиот никогда представить не мог, что дойдёт до такого. Настолько не утерпеть, что трахать кого-то почти на рабочем месте. Почти коллегу. Парня. Ему казалось, что всё это в прошлом. Влечение к мужчинам. Оно случалось нечасто, краткие, терпкие всплески и такие же соития, в последние годы совсем редкие и анонимные, за которые потом приходилось чувствовать стыд, перед женой — и перед самим собой. Последний раз — когда они с Кэти расставались… после этого Эллиот и подписал наконец документы о разводе.  
Теперь же он затащил в какой-то чулан их криминалиста и лапает его, будто не трахался десять лет. Грёбаный Стаки. Нахальный и шумный, его с самого начала было слишком много, и иногда детективу Стейблеру казалось, что, может, ему бы и не так много дали, прибей он Стаки в состоянии аффекта. Вместо этого сейчас Эллиот сжимает его плечи, кажется, до синяков и засовывает язык едва ли не по самые гланды. А Дейл этот язык сосёт. Чёртов ебучий кот.  
Их возня кажется оглушительной, и Эллиот смутно вспоминает, что дверь в подсобку всё-таки запер. Стаки снова тянет поговорить, нахальный шёпот, полный внутреннего ликования — да, бля, детектив Стейблер тебя тут одного зажимал, можешь гордиться… Он берётся за ремень на брюках Дейла, сдёргивает на себя, расстёгивает, а сердце, похоже, колотится даже в непослушных пальцах. И в груди. И в паху. В паху больше всего, там всё готово взорваться к чертям. Эллиот ещё раз целует Стаки, наконец стаскивает с него штаны, резко разворачивает за плечо лицом к стенке. Наспех дёргает собственную ширинку и вдавливается пахом в горячие ягодицы Стаки. Блядь же. Блядь, сука…  
Дейл упирается ладонями в стену, прогибается в пояснице — и, не сдержавшись, громко стонет, когда Эллиот прижимается напряжённым и, судя по всему, немаленьким членом к ложбинке между ягодиц. Трётся, задирает форменную рубашку, лапает обнажённые бёдра, жарко и рвано дышит в затылок. От ощущения навалившегося сзади тяжёлого тела в крови Дейла растекается горячая томительная сладость, собственный член наливается сильнее; Стаки скулит и ёрзает, пытаясь сильнее притереться к паху Эллиота и чувствуя, как покалывают кожу ягодиц жестковатые волоски. Блядь. Как же хочется…  
Дейла Стаки всегда тянуло к мужчинам постарше — несмотря на то, что трахался он обычно в гей-клубах со своими ровесниками. Так было проще. Проще сойтись, проще расстаться. Не почувствовать себя мальчиком по вызову — и не осознать, что с тобой хотят «серьёзных отношений» раньше, чем ты захотел их сам.  
Чёртов Эллиот Стейблер. С тобой я, кажется, не прочь побыть и мальчиком по вызову. Которого дерут прямо на работе, в подсобке полицейского участка.  
И, кажется, ещё никого я не хотел так, как тебя.  
Дейл снова виляет задом, потираясь об Эллиота — совсем как течная кошка, — и опять стонет в голос.  
Эллиоту трудно дышать. Там, где Стаки обнажён, он совсем горячий, так, что от соприкосновения тел мутится рассудок.  
— Тише ты… — Стейблер не узнаёт собственный голос, хриплый, будто сорванный шёпот. Дейл и в сексе слишком громкий, кто бы сомневался. Не разорался бы на весь участок, когда… Надо будет заткнуть ему рот. А то от этих стонов можно и спустить раньше времени…  
Эллиот невнятно чертыхается, сплёвывает на ладонь, рвано гладит Дейла между ягодиц и проникает внутрь — сразу двумя пальцами. Тот приглушённо шипит, а Эллиот упирается подбородком в его плечо, держит второй рукой за бедро и начинает растягивать. Он ещё помнит, как это делается. Стаки узкий. Не настолько, чтобы можно было подумать, что детектив Стейблер у него первый, и всё же достаточно, чтобы решить, что Дейл не пару дней назад трахался. Почему-то от этого приятно. Какого-то чёрта.  
Эллиот добавляет третий палец, почти трахает ими Дейла. Блядь. Стаки скулит, и Стейблер с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не засадить ему сию же секунду.  
Дейл извивается, несмотря на удерживающую его за бедро крепкую руку Эллиота, пытается подаваться на его пальцы — тёплые, шероховатые, с силой растягивающие тугие мышечные стенки. Стейблер не церемонится, просовывает пальцы по основание, сгибает их внутри Дейла, ритмично двигает, нажимает, трёт — и у Стаки снова вырывается громкий скулёж, когда шершавые подушечки находят простату. Ох ты ж блядь, не так уж ты и неопытен, детектив Стейблер…  
— А ты умеешь… хорошо умеешь… обращаться с парнями… — Дейл снова хихикает, полуоборачивается через плечо, надеясь на новый поцелуй, — но Эллиот только приглушённо чертыхается, перемещает руку с его бедра на плечо и, продолжая орудовать пальцами в заднем проходе, резким толчком сильнее впечатывает в стену.  
— А, чёрт… ты меня что, с задержанным перепутал… может, ты и с ними… шучу, шучу, — поспешно добавляет Стаки, заводит одну руку назад, примирительно гладит Эллиота по обнажённому бедру. Пальцы внутри снова проворачиваются, по позвоночнику проходит очередная обжигающая волна, Стейблер шумно и жарко дышит в затылок. — Чёрт, Эллиот, да… ещё…  
Отчего-то в паху становится совсем горячо, когда Стаки зовёт его по имени. Тот дразнится, пытается шутить, как всегда, а сам… сам так же хочет трахаться, как и Эллиот. Стейблер ещё несколько раз крепко растягивает его пальцами, затем вынимает. Дейл дергается, почти всхлипывает, детектив и в самом деле придавил его как задержанного… Чёртова профессия…  
Теперь вжаться между ягодиц Стаки, притереться. Кажется, надо спросить, готов ли он, но Эллиота хватает только на то, чтобы лизнуть Стаки в ухо и мазнуть носом по скуле — вот и весь спрос. Стейблер вдавливается в его нутро, одуряюще жаркое, заставляющее зажмуриться, оплетающее мышцами. Из горла вырывает стон, и даже громкое мычание Дейла оказывается заглушить легче, чем самого себя. Эллиот распластывает парня по стене, одной рукой обвив за талию — такого худого, с трудом заставив себя замереть. Получилось больно, больно давать Стаки привыкнуть, когда хочется начать вколачиваться в него резкими толчками.  
Стейблер терпит. Несколько долгих мгновений, а потом пара движений бёдрами, и Дейл почти воет под ним, так, что приходится зажать ладонью рот.  
— Бля… Ты… тихо… чёрт…  
Дейл скулит в широкую горячую ладонь — твёрдую, чуть шероховатую, так приятно прижиматься к ней приоткрытыми губами… Он пытается поцеловать, лизнуть, но Эллиот снова толкается внутрь — глубоко и резко, — и получается только захлебнуться новым придушённым стоном. Чтоб тебя, детектив Стейблер, ну и здоровый же у тебя хер… и ебёшь так, будто собственных размеров не знаешь…  
И как же, блядь, с тобой охуенно сладко. Так сладко, что совсем не хочется, чтобы ты давал передышку; хочется, чтобы драл в полную силу, чтобы выйти потом на подгибающихся ногах…  
Дейл вздрагивает в железной хватке Эллиота, невольно дёргает бёдрами, и от этого горячий ствол внутри входит ещё глубже. Только сейчас приходит в голову, что Стейблер, в отличие от всех его предыдущих партнёров, не озаботился надеть резинку… и сам Дейл, одуревший от страсти, об этом тоже не подумал.  
Ладно, детектив Стейблер, будем надеяться, что ВИЧ у тебя нет. Ты же у нас кто — примерный семьянин? Бывший примерный семьянин… чёрт.  
А, к чёрту. Всё к чёрту. Наверное, у каждого рано или поздно появляется партнёр, с которым начисто сносит крышу.  
У тебя крышу тоже сорвало, а, детектив Стейблер?  
— Тихо… будешь с тобой… — со смешком выдыхает Дейл, когда Эллиот слегка ослабляет хватку ладони, зажимающей ему рот. — Большой… нравится… люблю больших парней… больших и сильных… как ты…  
Дейл поворачивает голову, надеясь получить поцелуй, и тут же, не удержавшись, снова громко стонет.  
— Любишь… — Эллиот выдыхает хрипло, не то вопросом, не то утверждением. Голова дуреет от близости Стаки, его запаха, того, как он принимает… Стейблер вновь целует его, жадно, горячо, словно желая хотя бы на эти мгновения сделать безраздельно своим. Двигается размашистыми толчками.  
Тёмная комната полнится их пыхтением, шорохом одежды, трением тел, заглушёнными стонами. Эллиот не замечает, как стонет сам. Чёрт… Он рывком задирает рубашку Стаки, шарит широкими ладонями по груди, накрывая поджавшиеся комочки сосков, трёт их. Парень в его объятиях скулит от удовольствия, и Стейблер утыкается лбом в его загривок.  
Грубоватые прикосновения шероховатых пальцев добавляют наслаждения; Эллиот не церемонится — сжимает соски, чуть выкручивает, — и Дейл прикусывает губу, пытаясь стонать хоть немного тише. Не получается — он всегда был громким в сексе… вот только раньше не трахался в подсобке полицейского участка.  
И с коллегами тоже не трахался. Даже он, всем известный пиздабол и открытый гей, понимал, что это слишком чревато — соблазнять тех, с кем работаешь.  
До того, как встретил детектива Стейблера.  
Эллиот входит в него сильно и глубоко, член задевает простату, посылая разряды удовольствия вдоль позвоночника, плоть влажно шлёпается о плоть. Дейл сильнее упирается ладонями в стену, скребёт по ней ногтями; заводит одну руку назад, чтобы притянуть Стейблера за бедро, и, не удержав равновесие под очередным толчком, стукается о стену лбом.  
Эллиот невнятно чертыхается — и накрывает ладонью лоб Стаки, прокладывает её между ним и стеной, смягчая возможный следующий удар, другой рукой перехватив за талию. Внутри что-то сдвигается, чуть меняется угол проникновения, и они оба стонут — Стейблер почти шипя и будто сердясь, а Стаки слишком громко. Дейл такой живой, такой обжигающий… будто держишь в руках язык пламени. Занимаешься с ним сексом. Эллиот качает бедрами, не желая ни на секунду прекращать движение, вновь и вновь вбивается в своего эксперта.  
Дейл всхлипывает и скулит при каждом толчке, сладко содрогается в руках Эллиота. Будто… будто отдаёшься волку. В человеческом обличии. Альфа-самцу.  
— Ты как волк, детектив Стейблер… — хихикает Дейл и тут же снова стонет. — Большой волк…  
Член ноет от возбуждения и подтекает смазкой — и Дейл, мотнув головой, мажет светлыми вихрами по подбородку Эллиота.  
— Подрочишь мне… детектив Стейблер… Эллиот?..  
Он хотел сказать это с ухмылкой, но выходит почти умоляюще.  
Да и, в конце концов, кто сказал, что Эллиот Стейблер захочет ему дрочить? Некоторые просто трахают и велят проваливать — уж Дейл-то знает. И можно, конечно, помочь себе самому, но…  
Чёрт. Больше всего ему сейчас хочется почувствовать жёсткую ладонь детектива Стейблера на своём члене.  
И чтобы сжал так же, как недавно сжимал соски.  
— Что?.. — отзывается Эллиот, голос звучит хрипло, первые несколько секунд он словно не может сообразить, о чём говорит Стаки. Чёрт. Он что, впервые забыл об удовольствии партнера, настолько сосредоточившись на своём?.. — Да, да, конечно… — он ведёт рукой, обхватывает член Дейла — чёрт, как же у него стоит! — начинает рвано ласкать, кажется, даже не пытаясь попасть в такт своим частым и крепким толчкам. — Волк, говоришь?.. — ухо Стаки такое соблазнительное, Эллиот легко сжимает зубы на мочке, тут же зализывает, коротко забирается внутрь языком. Бля, какой же он весь вкусный. Ебучий котёнок…  
— М-м-м… — Дейл сладко зажмуривается, когда Эллиот начинает вылизывать его ухо, потрахивать горячим влажным языком. Чёртов детектив Стейблер, а ведь с виду такой правильный и чопорный… но ведь я-то тебя разгадал, а?.. Ладонь Эллиота скользит по члену, широкая и жёсткая, слегка сминает головку; крупный ствол внутри вонзается резко и часто. Дейл несколько раз дёргает бёдрами, растрахиваясь сильнее, добавляя лёгкой боли себе и удовольствия — им обоим. — Эллиот… — не сдержавшись, снова скулит он. — Эллиот…  
Бля, за что же так сладко внутри оттого, как этот чертёнок зовёт его по имени?.. Стейблер хотел бы разозлиться, разгневаться… но как же ещё Стаки называть того, кто впечатывает его в стенку так, что выть от удовольствия хочется им обоим, — не по фамилии же или званию… Эллиот мучительно жмурится, встряхивает член Дейла в руке, чувствуя, что и сам на грани не меньше, чем этот парень.  
— Давай… давай же, бля… — почти безотчётно выдыхает он.  
— Да… сейчас… сейчас… — Дейлу мучительно хочется кончить, но хочется и продлить удовольствие — кто знает, захочет ли детектив Стейблер трахнуть его снова?.. Но горячая жёсткая рука в сочетании с горячим членом внутри быстро доводит до грани, Дейл содрогается всем телом, воет, кажется, на всё муниципальное здание, и выплёскивается в руку Эллиота, до боли крепко сжимаясь на его члене. — А-а-а… Эллиот…  
— Бля… — Стейблер отчаянно зажимает рот Стаки ладонью и молится, чтобы все в отделении внезапно оглохли и не услышали вой чёртова котенка. Но долго молиться не получается — спустя несколько секунд он сам спускает в Дейла, вжав его в стенку, всё еще зажимая рот, уперевшись лбом в плечо и неразборчиво матерясь.  
Горячая густая сперма течёт внутрь, и по телу Дейла проходит сладкая послеоргазменная дрожь. Бля… всё в него… сейчас, небось, и по ногам потечёт, хоть бы брюки не запачкать… Стаки натягивает трясущимися руками одежду, застёгивает ремень — всё закончилось, и сейчас на Эллиота немного стыдно смотреть, хотя прежде он никогда не смущался своих случайных любовников. Впрочем, прежде ему и не хотелось так отчаянно повторить…  
— Не в последний раз, а, детектив Стейблер? Было слишком здорово, — с деланным нахальством заявляет Дейл, заставив себя поднять глаза и улыбнуться.  
И — втайне надеясь получить не только положительный ответ, но и ещё один поцелуй напоследок.  
Эллиот застёгивает брюки напрочь не слушающимися пальцами и жмурится от ощущения, что Дейл всё ещё пристыкован к его телу, будто какая-то деталь, вскоре ощутимая недостающей. Блядь, он выеб своего коллегу в подсобке полицейского участка и хочет, чтобы тот дал ему снова… как-нибудь. Скоро. Как теперь, к чёрту, сосредоточиться на работе? На чём угодно?..  
Стейблер приглушённо, коротко кашляет, наконец поднимает голову на эксперта. Тот растрёпанный, с припухшими от поцелуев губами, одежда надета если и не криво, то, чёрт возьми, видно, что её снимали. Ведь видно же? И сам он, Эллиот… чёрт.  
В глазах Дейла шальная беззащитность. Если такое возможно.  
— Только попробуй кому… И пуговицу внизу застегни… на рубашке… — Стаки моргает, принимается шарить рукой, чтобы отыскать злочастную пуговицу. Почему кажется, будто в этой комнате что-то треснуло?  
Эллиот молчит несколько секунд, потом делает шаг вперед — достаточно, чтобы Дейл оказался совсем близко, достаточно, чтобы губы коснулись губ. Но этого не происходит. К разочарованию обоих.  
Эллиот выходит за дверь и думает о том, удалось ли его ботинку за этот короткий шаг закрыть трещину.  
  


***

Снова тесная полутёмная подсобка. Снова руки и губы Эллиота Стейблера — горячие, грубоватые от спешки и ненасытности. Дейл постанывает — снова не заботясь о том, что их могут услышать.  
Ему нравится чувствовать силу Эллиота. Чувствовать себя маленьким нахальным котёнком, которого поймал большой сильный волк.  
Хотя — кто ещё кого поймал, да, детектив Стейблер?  
Дейл трёт сквозь брюки твёрдую выпуклость в паху Эллиота и урчит. Ты меня хочешь, детектив Стейблер; снова хочешь. Может, я для тебя и развлечение, но точно не на один раз.  
— Тебе уже сосали? — шепчет Дейл Эллиоту в губы — как всегда, недостаточно тихо, и тот в отместку прикусывает ему в поцелуе нижнюю губу. Опять распухнет… ну и пусть. — Кто? Жена? Любовники? Я лучше всех отсосу, вот увидишь… сейчас увидишь…  
Стейблер тяжело дышит, и Дейл, не дожидаясь ответа, опускается на колени, начинает расстёгивать его ремень и ширинку. Чуть приспускает брюки и бельё, высвобождает член — горячий, налитой, подтекающий смазкой, ложащийся в ладонь приятной тяжестью. Как же ты меня хочешь, Эллиот Стейблер…  
Дейл наклоняется вперёд, видит в полутьме подсобки член Эллиота и поросль тёмных волос в паху. От Стейблера приятно пахнет — немножко мылом или гелем для душа, немножко потом, самую чуточку мочой; должно быть, недавно ходил отлить. А ещё — запах самого Эллиота, его кожи, его естества; густой, пряный, обволакивающий, заставляющий Стаки сглотнуть и облизнуть губы.  
Чёрт. Чёрт бы тебя, детектив Стейблер. Я тебя хочу не меньше, чем ты — меня.  
Собственный член Дейла тоже наливается сильнее, натягивает ткань форменных брюк. Хоть бы не спустить раньше времени — пятно ведь останется…  
Стаки касается губами влажной головки члена, прокладывает дорожку лёгких дразнящих поцелуев вдоль всего ствола, проводит по нему языком. Эллиот наверху прерывисто вздыхает — похоже, ему нравится.  
Говорил же, что отсосу лучше всех, да?  
Дейл коротко ухмыляется, довольный собой, и медленно вбирает член Эллиота в рот.  
Детектив Стейблер чувствует, как его обволакивает жар. Чёрт. Он снова не устоял. Не устоял, чтобы в обеденный перерыв вновь не уединиться с этим чокнутым кошаком, Дейлом Стаки, у которого, кажется, вечный март на душе. И в штанах. Эллиот думал опять втрахать его в стену, но Стаки придумал кое-что другое. Блядь, чертёнок знает, что говорит, — и вправду классно сосёт. Стейблеру остаётся только подавить стон и с силой опереться рукой о серую стену, а пальцы второй вплести в короткие белобрысые пряди, притягивая голову эксперта ближе. Он тяжело дышит, слушая, как Дейл внизу что-то довольно урчит. Точно кошак. От движений языка и тёплого проворного рта по телу разливается стремительная сладость. Бля, хорошо. Эллиот нередко почти ненавидит Дейла, особенно когда сильно хочет. Как сейчас.  
— Ты ж блядь… Стаки… — выдыхает детектив, повернувшись, откидывается спиной к стене, рука сжимает плечо Дейла, вторая ложится на затылок, массирует, подталкивает.  
Эллиоту раньше, конечно, сосали. Иногда жена. Почти всегда — редкие любовники. Но с Дейлом это… Жарче? Более страстно? Желаннее? Или техничнее? Стейблер бы выбрал желание и страсть. Парень, взявший его в рот, сам явно наслаждается процессом не меньше. А желание Эллиота таково, что он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не толкнуться до самой глотки и начать… Рехнуться можно от этого мальчишки.  
Эллиот смотрит вниз, на светлеющую в полутьме голову, которая двигается, двигается. Блядь же…  
Стейблер снова готов потерять контроль — с ним, Дейлом Стаки, — и молодому эксперту это нравится. Чертовски нравится. Не меньше, чем вкус Эллиота, ощущение его тяжёлого члена, подрагивающего на языке и растягивающего губы. Как бы трещины в углах рта не остались — придётся потом смазывать… Ну да, он следит за собой, что такого? Не так уж и удивительно для гея.  
Мимолётная мысль — привычное оправдывание перед самим собой — быстро исчезает; Дейл урчит громче, когда Эллиот зарывается пальцами в его волосы, разлохмачивая светлые пряди окончательно. Хватка у тебя железная, детектив Стейблер, — и плечо опять стиснул, наверное, до синяка, и затылок… м-м-м…  
Сильные пальцы, массирующие загривок, посылают мурашки вниз по шее и позвоночнику, и в сочетании с горячим твёрдым стволом во рту это заставляет Дейла застонать — настолько громко, насколько он может в данной ситуации.  
Подразнить языком щель на головке. Прощупать выступившие венки.  
Расслабить горло, вобрать глубже — я же говорил, детектив Стейблер, что хорошо сосу… до вас никто не жаловался, и вам тоже не захочется… доложить о служебном несоответствии…  
Если бы Дейл мог, он бы сейчас хихикнул. Но вместо этого он несколько раз сглатывает вокруг головки — а потом пускает её за щёку и дразняще массирует сквозь неё пальцами.  
Эллиот мучительно стонет — тоже громче, чем следует. Спешно прикусывает губу. Кто бы подумал, что он докатится до такого. Но рот Дейла такой сладкий… весь Дейл сладкий. И совершенно несносный. Им бы найти для этого другое место… Но Эллиоту не хочется, не хочется, чтобы Стаки думал, что у них что-то… не на пару быстрых перепихов. А что у них?.. Парень заглатывает его почти по самый корень, и Стейблер не успевает додумать эту мысль. Только беспорядочно ворошит волосы Стаки, подавляя очередной глухой стон.  
— Чертёнок…  
Громкий стон Эллиота особенно приятен — приятно, когда детектив Стейблер теряет привычный самоконтроль. Дейл ещё какое-то время ласкает член любовника губами и языком по всей длине — челюсть уже немного ноет, и губы, не иначе, распухнут, ну и ладно, — а потом ненадолго выпускает изо рта. Эллиот наверху издаёт разочарованный вздох, и это тоже чертовски приятно.  
— Кончи мне в рот, — хрипловато говорит Стаки, вскинув потемневшие голубые глаза и чувствуя мучительное возбуждение в паху. — Давай… я проглочу, всё, до капли…  
Эллиот смотрит на него, тяжело дыша, и Дейл, не дожидаясь ответа, опять надевается ртом на его член.  
— М-м-м, — Эллиот снова откидывается затылком к спине, притягивает голову Дейла ближе, плавно толкается глубже. Чёртов котёнок… он ведь и правда ему спустит… Головка члена утыкается в горло, Дейл пропускает ее дальше, сглатывает раз, другой. Ах ты ж…  
— Бля, я скоро… давай ещё… немного… — рвано выдыхает Стейблер, стараясь, чтобы голос не звучал слишком громко.  
— Давай, — эхом, приглушённо отвечает Дейл и удваивает усилия. Вскоре Эллиот коротко и хрипло стонет, сильнее зарывается пальцами ему в волосы и в горло течёт густая солоноватая сперма. Дейл сглатывает, вылизывает, урча, член Эллиота, медленно поднимается на ноги. Смотрит, как Стейблер застёгивает брюки и ремень.  
В собственных штанах по-прежнему горячо и тесно.  
— Не поможете мне, детектив Стейблер? — Дейл ухмыляется одной из самых своих беззаботных ухмылок, хотя сердце тревожно сжимается. Не то чтобы он сам не сумел справиться со своим возбуждением, если Эллиот сейчас молча отодвинет его и выйдет из подсобки, но… чёрт, это будет обидно.  
Однако этого не случается.  
— Да. Да, помогу, конечно, — Эллиот берёт его за плечо, толкает к стене, поспешно и неловко расстёгивает одной рукой брюки, вытаскивает напряжённый член и начинает дрочить — быстро, жёстко, приятно тревожа большой шершавой ладонью нежную кожу. Так, как, кажется, умеет только он.  
Так, как — больше ни с кем другим.  
— Да, — блаженно выдыхает Дейл и сладко прижмуривает глаза. Эллиот склонился к нему совсем близко — гораздо ближе, чем необходимо для простой дрочки, — шумно дышит в ухо, скользит ладонью по члену, продолжает сжимать плечо — крепкая хватка, едва ощутимая боль, приятное ощущение силы…  
Как ни с кем. Почему же, детектив Стейблер… почему же с тобой — как ни с кем…  
Эллиот слегка сминает в кулаке головку члена, Дейл, забывшись обо всём, стонет в голос, и левая рука Стейблера тут же перемещается с его плеча на рот. Зажать, заглушить. Всё как всегда.  
Потом, успевает подумать Дейл, шевельнув губами в попытке поцеловать ладонь Эллиота.  
Все мысли — потом.  
  


***

— Ну чего ты злишься, детектив Стейблер? — Дейл нахально улыбается, когда Эллиот заталкивает его всё в ту же подсобку и тут же рывком притягивает к себе. — Потому что я твою репутацию натурала порчу? А хули ты тогда со мной… м-м-м… — дальнейшие его слова тонут в глубоком жадном поцелуе.  
— Не потому, — почти рычит Эллиот, наконец оторвавшись от губ Дейла. — А потому что позвал на место преступление чёртовых журналистов… не обо всём… пиздеть можно и нужно… он сгребает Дейла в охапку, лапает под курткой через рубашку, целует ещё — и Стаки со стоном прижимается теснее.  
— Вот дуешься ты, а всё равно тебе со мной нравится… а, бля… — простонав громче, Дейл надавливает на ягодицы Эллиота сквозь брюки, вжимая его в себя. — А я думал, ты славу любишь… а дурная слава — тоже слава…  
— Нравится… сучонок ебливый… котятина… но хули, дурной не нужно… пиздёныш ты… бля… — Эллиот и сам мучительно стонет, вжимает Дейла в стену, лезет под рубашку и ремень брюк.  
— Пиздёныш… А тебе всё равно нравлюсь, а? Да, детектив Стейблер? Такой весь… вечно на все пуговицы застёгнутый… а я же сразу понял, что захочешь… слышь, ну прости… — рвано выдыхает Дейл, тоже расстёгивает ремень Эллиота, дёргает ширинку.  
— Да… — цедит Эллиот сквозь зубы, сдёргивает со Стаки куртку, вытаскивает рубашку из брюк, рывками расстёгивает. — Много ты больно понимаешь… Ещё раз такое выкинешь…  
— И что? Что, если выкину? — Дейл смотрит снизу вверх нахальными голубыми глазами, в которых проступают страсть и что-то похожее на опасение, снова тянется за поцелуем. — Ебать больше не будешь? Или?..  
— Напишу… Начальнику твоему напишу… что нарушаешь тайну расследования… Сливаешь информацию… найду, как тебя… прижать… — бормочет Стейблер, крепко целует Стаки, вылизывает рот. — Бля, Дейл…  
— Сливаю информацию… а ты в меня сливаешь, а? А, детектив Стейблер? Эллиот… — Стаки коротко смеётся, тут же снова стонет в поцелуй, сплетается языками, забирается рукой в трусы Эллиота, нащупывает горячий твёрдый член. — Стоит… вот и тогда у тебя на меня стояло, в первый день, сразу… и большой, бля, как мне было не заорать…  
— Сливаю, чёрт тебя… сучонок мелкий… Бля, ты… — Эллиот дёргается от пронзившего удовольствия, матерится сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Стояло… сам не думал… Крикливый попался… — он вдруг хрипло смеётся. — Уж извини, с размером ничего поделать не могу…  
— Ну крикливый, да… — Дейл тоже смеётся. — Не ожидал… что так растянет… не в первый раз всё-таки… Слышь, ну прости… Хочешь, а? Хочешь сейчас? — он вскидывает руки Эллиоту на шею, выгибается, притираясь пахом.  
— Прощу… на этот раз… — Стейблер фыркает, тискает Дейла, щекочет, сжимает в объятиях, чуть оторвав от пола. — Хочу. Хочу, разрази тебя гром, — выдыхает он, горячо целуя шею Стаки.  
— И снова в стенку втрахаешь, да? А если снова заору? — Дейл ёрзает, задирает ногу на бедро Эллиота, пытается стащить с себя брюки вместе с трусами. — Бля, горячо с тобой… охуеть как горячо, ни с кем так не было…  
Эллиот рвано помогает Стаки раздеться ниже пояса, тот вылезает из штанин, не снимая кед.  
— Втрахаю… Или как иначе хочешь?.. А, Дейл Стаки, как ты хочешь? — он сдёргивает с себя брюки вместе с бельём, подхватывает Дейла под бёдра, приподнимает, чтобы обвил ногами. — И с тобой горячо… кошак шальной…  
— Вот так и втрахай… на себя насади… бля, я ж сразу понял, что ты захочешь… почуял в тебе… хули ж было знать, что скрываешься… в шкафу сидишь… Эллиот… — Стаки снова стонет громче, чем следовало бы, откидывает светловолосую голову к стене. — Я ж тогда… даже губы бальзамом намазал… чтоб тебе больше понравиться…  
— Почуял он… насажу… Не ори только, не слишком… — Стейблер спускает с себя одну ногу Стаки, сплёвывает на ладонь, мажет ему между ягодиц, растягивает пальцами, закрыв рот поцелуем. — Я заметил… удивился ещё… захотел быть повкусней? И так вкусный…  
— Захотел… ну, а хули… подумал, я не я буду, если не соблазню… а, бля… — Дейл извивается, пытаясь сильнее насадиться на пальцы Эллиота. — Напарница твоя в ахуе была… когда я тебя по члену сразу шлёпнул…  
— Ага… да и я, по правде говоря, охуел… от наглости твоей… — Эллиот растягивает Дейла пальцами несколько более грубо, чем следовало бы, словно мстя, потом вытаскивает их, снова подхватывает Стаки под бёдра. — Ну иди сюда… получишь, чего так хотел… — с этими словами он опускает Дейла на себя.  
— Охуел… а всё равно понравилось… а, блядь… вот всё равно я вам всем нравлюсь… которые по шкафам сидите… чёрт… Эллиот… — Дейл снова, забывшись, стонет в голос, вцепляется в плечи Стейблера, чувствуя, как до боли растягивает изнутри горячий ствол. — Вот большой ты… как не орать… чёрт, прости… постараюсь не… только трахай…  
— А ты специально, что ль… выбираешь тех, кто по шкафам… шельмец мелкий… Дейл… — Стейблер тяжело дышит, жмурится от узкого, горячего нутра парня, встряхивает его на себе, толкнувшись до упора, замерев ненадолго, чтобы Стаки привык. Тот смотрит шальными голубыми глазами, отвязный засранец… которого хочется снова поцеловать и крепко вытрахать. — Постарайся… — Эллиот резковато двигает бёдрами, едва успевает заткнуть Стаки новым поцелуем, и тот стонет в его рот.  
— Не специально… но что ж поделать… нравитесь вы мне… гордые, суровые, красивые… сильные… м-м-м… — чужие горячие губы снова глушат стон, Дейл отчаянно цепляется за Эллиота, пытается крепче обхватить его ногами, чувствуя, как под собственным весом насаживается ещё сильнее. — Бля… какой же ты большой… на меня, маленькую беленькую котятину, а?.. — он снова, не сдержавшись, стонет в полный голос, поспешно прикусывает губу, невольно прокусив до крови. — А… прости… опять я…  
— На тебя… котяра крикливый… бля, что ж от тебя так штырит, Дейл Стаки… — Стейблер начинает ритмично втрахивать эксперта в стену, пытаясь зажимать рот то поцелуями, то ладонью.  
— Штырит… и от тебя… а, бля… чёрт… невозможно с тобой… не заорать… — Дейл почти всхлипывает при каждом толчке, соскальзывает, насаживаясь до упора, пытается целовать ладонь Эллиота вздрагивающими губами.  
Стейблер и сам глухо стонет, целует Дейла в шею, в скулу, продолжая вколачиваться в него размашистыми крепкими толчками. От языка, пытающегося ласкать ладонь, по телу разбегаются остро-сладкие тонкие волны.  
— Бля… сладкий… чертёнок, горячий… хули с тобой так хорошо…  
— М-м-м… хули… и с тобой… ни с кем так… — Дейл сдавленно стонет, почти всхлипывает при каждом толчке, вжимается белокурым затылком в стену, крепче обхватывает Стейблера руками и ногами. — Бля… ебать меня… и ебёшь, да?.. Чёрт… прости… опять я не затыкаюсь… м-м-м… — Эллиот снова зажимает ему ладонью рот, и остаётся только мычать.  
— Не затыкаешься… котёнок пиздливый… Будто так и хочешь меня спалить лишний раз… — хрипловато шипит Эллиот, но страсти в его голосе много больше, чем злости. Он качает бёдрами, и Стаки захлёбывается новым стоном, громким и протяжным.  
— А… бля… разъебёшь совсем… на руках уносить придётся… унёс бы?.. Ведь нет же… соврал бы… что на меня преступник какой напал… — Дейл коротко смеётся, но тут же снова стонет, светлые прядки прилипли ко лбу, внутри больно и сладко, и растянут, кажется, до предела. — Я… не специально, нет… хотя не сразу понял… что ты того… скрываешься… а, чёрт… Эллиот…  
— Соврал… а может, и унёс бы… через чёрный ход… почём знаешь… Бля… — Эллиот смотрит в искажённое от страсти лицо Стаки, на его припухшие от поцелуев губы, на прилипшие ко лбу пшеничные пряди, и начинает покрывать поцелуями это лицо, невнятно матерясь вперемежку с чем-то похожим на нежности. Снова качает бёдрами, фактически держа Дейла на весу. — Подрочить тебе? А? Хочешь?..  
— Бля… хочу, да, хочу… я бы об тебя обтёрся, но ты же… в одежде своей отглаженной… и так… Не боишься, что обкончаю? А? А? — Стаки рвано всхлипывает, цепляется за Эллиота руками и ногами. — Бля, сладко с тобой, детектив Стейблер… как ни с кем… чёрт…  
— Блин… — Эллиот понимает, что совсем забыл про одежду. — Да, прав ты… да ничего, оботрусь… скажу, что пролил на себя кофе… с молоком, бля… много молока… — Стейблер смеётся, коротко целует Дейла в губы, пробует перехватить его поудобнее, так, чтобы освободить одну руку. — Держись-ка за меня крепче… — он опирает Дейла спиной о стену, обняв одной рукой, чувствует, как тот сильнее обвился вокруг него, просовывает руку между их телами и начинает рвано ласкать текущий член Стаки.  
— Ага… ага, держусь… бля… а ты в меня тогда… чёрт… — Дейл стонет, всхлипывает, невольно насаживается на вонзающийся в него ствол Эллиота до упора, сладко вздрагивает всем телом, когда тот попадает по простате, скулит от горячей твёрдой ладони, сжимающей член. — Бля… Эллиот… я так скоро… сейчас… почти…  
— В тебя… до последней капли в тебя… — бормочет Эллиот, ощутив, как от этих слов их обоих сотрясает сладкая дрожь. — Давай, котёнок… давай, хороший мой… царапучий… — он отрывисто дрочит Дейлу, жарко дышит ему в шею.  
— Царапучий… любишь, когда царапаюсь?.. Да? Жаль, мы… в одежде почти всегда… так бы исцарапал… хотя как потом объяснишь… будешь любовницу с маникюром придумывать… — Дейл хрипло смеётся сквозь стон, мнёт рубашку Эллиота, проходится ногтями сзади по шее — и, захлебнувшись особенно громким стоном, начинает кончать, выплёскиваться в руку густыми горячими струями, спазмом мышц до боли сжимая в себе.  
— Люблю… Ничего, как нибудь расцарапаешь… в отель тебя отведу, хочешь?.. — Эллиот уже думает о том, что номер надо бы оформить на одного Стаки. — Придумаю… бля, сука… м-м-м… — царапание и то, как Дейл сжался на нем, доводят до края, захлёстывают жгучей волной, заставляя вжать Стаки в стену и выплёскиваться в него, кажется, бесконечно долго. А потом тяжело дышать, оглушённым, сжимать в объятиях растрёпанного, всё ещё вздрагивающего Дейла. — Бля… рехнуться с тебя можно… — бормочет Стейблер.  
— Можно… и с тобой… я и рехнулся почти, да?.. — Дейл буквально повисает на Эллиоте, охает, чувствуя, как течёт по ногам. Хоть бы брюки не замарать… и правда, вечно в одежде… — А отведи… в отель… я тебя совсем без одежды и не видел, кажется… а хочется… голыми совсем… — он всё ещё обнимает Стейблера за шею и пытается спустить ноги на пол. — И не по подсобкам… — добавляет Стаки совсем тихо и почти виновато.  
— Да… — отзывается Эллиот хрипловато, удерживает Стаки на руках, осторожно опускает на пол. От слов Дейла что-то колет в груди, тоже почти вина, её не осознаёшь, когда Дейл бегает задиристой котятиной, так и норовя поддеть, но сейчас, держа его в объятиях, взмокшего и какого-то беззащитного, Стейблер чувствует себя виноватым. — Увидишь. Всего сможешь рассмотреть, и я тебя… Мне… мне ж тоже хочется, ты не думай… — он гладит Дейла по щеке большим пальцем, будто стирает прилипшую песчинку. — Иди-ка сюда… — пора приводить себя в порядок, но хочется еще немногого — прижать к себе Стаки, уткнуть в грудь, почувствовать под губами тёплую макушку.  
Дейл как-то притихше выдыхает, приникает к Эллиоту, обхватывает его руками, утыкается растрёпанной белобрысой макушкой в смявшуюся рубашку на груди. Такие редкие моменты нежности — редкие и оттого ещё более ценные…  
— Хочется, говоришь?.. — негромко бормочет он. — Хорошо… договорились тогда… а я постараюсь поменьше доставать… — он виновато усмехается и прижимается к Стейблеру крепче — взмокший, взъерошенный, так и не натянувший брюки.  
— Уж постарайся… — ворчит Эллиот ласково и немного смущённо, прочёсывает пальцами влажные от пота волосы Стаки, трётся носом о макушку, мажет приоткрытыми губами. — Ну что, пора, котёнок?.. Пора… надо собираться, рабочий день не закончен ещё… — Дейл поднимает голову, и Стейблер обхватывает его лицо ладонями, склоняется, целует непривычно мягко.  
— Пора… да, пора… — соглашается Стаки, отвечает на поцелуй, позволяет языкам соприкоснуться кончиками. Пора, да. Приводить в порядок одежду, уходить из этого закутка и делать вид, что между ними ничего не было — хотя последнее у него, Дейла Стаки, получается из рук вон плохо. Эллиот говорит, что в следующий раз отведёт в отель… Этого правда хочется. Раздеться наконец догола, вместе принять душ… уснуть в одной постели — впервые, — даже если утром придётся уходить из номера по очереди, таясь, чтобы никто не увидел…  
Чёрт. Провести вместе ночь или больше — так впору привязаться совсем. Влюбиться.  
И хотя этого стоило бы опасаться, Дейл понимает — он всё равно не сможет отказаться от того, чего ему сейчас хочется больше всего.  
— Не забудьте о своём обещании, детектив Стейблер, — говорит он, натягивая брюки, и ухмыляется привычной озорной ухмылкой.  
Стараясь не думать о том, как потеплело в груди от непривычной нежности Эллиота и его слов про отель.  
Эллиот смотрит, как одевается Стаки — растрёпанный, зацелованный, похожий на довольного и затисканного кошака, и всё же в нём есть что-то, что заставляет Стейблера ощутить, как в сердце царапается вина. Он ничего не может предложить Дейлу, кроме номера в отеле, тайных встреч тайных любовников — чёрт, и номер-то решил предложить только сейчас, пришло же в голову… почти только что. Как давно ему стало мало спешных, горячих совокуплений по углам с задиристым и назойливым Дейлом Стаки? Когда захотелось большего? Страсть стала чем-то большим или… И на кого так часто злился детектив Стейблер на самом деле? Не время сейчас об этом думать.  
Эллиот застёгивает ремень, шмыгает носом, ловит шальную улыбку Дейла — и не отрицает сказанных слов:  
— Не забуду, Стаки. Я точно не забуду… Правда.  
— Верю, — улыбка Дейла становится шире, он с горем пополам приводит в порядок одежду, проводит ладонью по растрёпанным светлым волосам, тщетно пытаясь их пригладить, сделать прежний «деланно-небрежный» зачёс, начисто уничтоженный ласками Эллиота. — Не забудешь… и я… — он приподнимается на цыпочки, вскользь мажет губами по губам Стейблера и, поспешно отвернувшись, первым выходит из подсобки.

***

Номер отеля.  
Не слишком дорогого, но вполне приличного.  
Разумеется, Эллиот записал его только на Дейла. И поднялся сюда не одновременно с ним.  
Но всё же — впервые они собираются заняться сексом не в тесной тёмной подсобке.  
— Всего сегодня вылижете, да, детектив Стейблер? — Дейл обхватывает Эллиота руками за шею, гладит загривок. — Обещали…  
— Вылижу… Ничего не забываешь, Стаки, всё у тебя замётано… Всего… — Эллиот чуть щурится, глядя в лицо Дейла, расстёгивает на нем форменную рубашку, распахивает, проводит широкими ладонями по груди. Взгляд Стаки становится более шальным и дымчатым, язык невольно облизывает губы. Эллиот тревожит пальцами соски, сжимающиеся комочками под лаской, спускается ниже, оттягивает ремень брюк, расстёгивает молнию и стягивает брюки с бельём и носками, оставляя Стаки почти голым, в одной распахнутой рубашке. Раздевается сам, опрокидывает Дейла на широкую двуспальную кровать, ложится сверху, придавливая тяжёлым горячим телом, смотрит в лицо. Склоняется, начинает вылизывать шею, целует бьющуюся под кожей жилку. — С этого начать, Дейл? Так?..  
— А… да, так… — Дейл вздрагивает, запрокидывает голову, стонет от прикосновений горячего влажного языка Эллиота к чувствительной тонкой коже шеи. Стонет, как всегда, чересчур громко — но здесь, в отеле, должны ведь быть не слишком тонкие стены, верно? Раскидывает руки, рубашка съезжает в стороны, открывая грудь. — Не забываю, а как же… Эллиот… бля, ни с кем так не было…  
— И у меня… ни с кем… — еле слышно отзывается Эллиот, прижавшись губами к тёплой коже, порозовевшей под лаской. И правда, ни с кем. Никто не будил в нём такую страсть, как этот не в меру болтливый, вечно взъерошенный, самоуверенный эксперт, раздражающе нахальный и в то же время такой… когда они наедине… Стаки стонет, и сейчас Эллиот не пытается зажать ему рот рукой, не шипит, чтобы Дейл был тише, только оглаживает его бок, бедро, проходится ладонью по паху, коротко нырнув пальцами в светлые завитки волос. Вылизывает ключицу, одну, вторую, Дейл бормочет что-то согласное, кусает губы до ярко-розового цвета. Как мало у них бывает этого «наедине». Этим вечером впервые можно не торопиться, не натягивать штаны впопыхах, совокупившись на скорую руку в тесной подсобке. Наконец можно раздеться, рассмотреть друг друга. Стейблер накрывает ртом маленькую родинку на груди Дейла, дразнит сосок кончиком языка. — Дейл…  
— Эллиот… — эхом откликается Стаки, блаженно улыбается, прядка светлых волос прилипла ко лбу. — Хоть рассмотреть друг друга наконец можем, а? А то всё по подсобкам… по пыльным углам, как два паука… — он коротко смеётся и тут же захлёбывается сладострастным стоном, когда Стейблер прикусывает его сосок зубами. — Я тебя, кажется, и полностью голым до сих пор не видел… только член в основном, когда перед лицом… а свой тебе по смартфону слал, а ты злился… — Эллиот хмыкает что-то неопределённое, переходит ко второму соску, и пальцы Дейла соскальзывают с его затылка, Стаки широко раскидывает руки, раскидывается весь на едва ощутимо пахнущих стиральным порошком отельных простынях. Подставляется.  
Скоро здесь запахнет страстью…  
…Как два паука… А ведь он прав. Слова отзываются чем-то горьким на дне сердца, но Эллиот снова ласкает губами кожу Стаки, выписывает языком незамысловатые узоры, и это сладко, сладко слышать, как Дейл охотно стонет в ответ. Этот шальной, иногда кажущийся чокнутым парень сводит с ума.  
— Можем… Можешь меня рассматривать сколько хочешь сейчас… а я тебя… — Стейблер окидывает взглядом распростёртого под ним Стаки, такого открытого, с готовностью подставившегося, явно балдеющего от происходящего. Точно, кот. Эллиот коротко зарывается пальцами в светлые завитки в паху Стаки, поглаживает член, потом вдруг резко пробегает ладонями вверх от плеч к локтям, перехватывает запястья, вминая в постель над головой Дейла, начинает жадно вылизывать его подмышки, снова и снова забираясь горячим языком в чувствительные впадины, поросшие такими же светлыми, как в паху, волосками. Стаки сладко вскрикивает, и Эллиот сильнее сжимает его запястья.  
Дейл извивается на постели, всхлипывает от жаркого удовольствия — Эллиот сейчас словно волк, дорвавшийся до желанной добычи. Сбросивший личину примерного полицейского пса. Вылизывает ему подмышки, слегка царапает зубами, стискивает запястья так, что вполне может оставить синяки. А и пусть… Сам Эллиот может сколько угодно сидеть в своём шкафу, но он, Дейл, никогда не скрывал, что гей. Если кто завтра увидит, можно будет ухмыльнуться и сказать, что немного заигрались с новым бойфрендом, — и пусть краснеют. А Эллиот Стейблер пусть краснеет больше всех. Авось кто и догадается.  
Дейл хихикает при этой мысли, и Эллиот, что-то невнятно прорычав — действительно, почти по-волчьи, — ещё сильнее вжимает его в постель горячим тяжёлым телом. Чёрт, как же сладко…  
— Сильный… нравится, что сильный… — бормочет Стаки, пытается развести ноги шире, закинуть одну Эллиоту на бедро. — И красивый… голый ты красивее, чем в пиджаке, знаешь? И чем когда… только ширинку расстёгиваешь…  
Вытащить бы тебя из твоего шкафа, детектив Стейблер. Как-нибудь.  
Но сейчас слишком хорошо, чтобы об этом думать.  
— А мне… мне иногда так хочется… подмять тебя под себя и держать… чтоб не выбрался… Пока всего не вытрахаю, — Эллиот смотрит пьяными от страсти глазами, и таким не все могли бы его представить. — И ты красивый… горячий, отзывчивый… где ни тронь, стонешь… — он удерживает запястья Стаки одной рукой, второй оглаживает всё его тело; обхватив колено, отводит ногу в сторону, раскрывая Дейла ещё больше, гладит, трёт внутреннюю сторону бедра.  
Дейл тоже красивый. Золотистые волоски на теле мягко отсвечивают в неярком свете гостиничного номера, будто крошечные солнечные зайчики. От кожи исходит жар, губы порозовели до насыщенного оттенка, а прижатый к животу член начинает сочиться первыми каплями. Эллиот склоняется, жадно проводит языком по стволу, ещё и ещё, целует пах, вылизывает линии, где тот сходится с бёдрами. Вкусный, солоноватый, пряный. Так и вправду чувствуешь лучше, острее — когда не уютишься по полутёмным подсобкам, когда есть время распробовать друг друга.  
— Дейл… — теперь Стейблер отпустил его руки, не держит вверху, но продолжает сжимать запястье, а потом переплетает пальцы. Язык дразнит яички, промежность, и Стаки взахлёб стонет, приподняв бёдра.  
Эллиот даже более страстный, чем обычно, — словно вместе с одеждой сбросил все условности, которыми сам себя сковал. Вот бы навсегда… Дейл мотает белобрысой головой по подушке, отбрасывая эту мысль. Не надо думать о том, что будет дальше. Сейчас слишком хорошо. Вот и пусть будет — здесь и сейчас.  
— И подомни… и держи… — бормочет он, накрывает второй рукой голову Эллиота, ближе притягивает её к своему паху, массирует пальцами коротко стриженый затылок. — И вытрахай. А мне… как не отзываться, когда ты такой… — Эллиот продолжает дразнить его языком, и Дейл крупно вздрагивает всем телом, невольно вскидывает бёдра, подаваясь навстречу ласке. — Чёрт… как ни с кем… вылижи, вылижи всего…  
Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой, детектив Стейблер. Что способен — не только зажать в подсобке… А я — я знаю. Теперь знаю.  
Дейл раскидывается на постели шире — предлагая себя, раскрываясь. Хихикает при мысли о том, что, возможно, только он знает, каким бывает Эллиот Стейблер, — и тут же снова стонет от прокатившейся по телу очередной волны томительной сладости.  
— И с тобой… как ни с кем… — шепчет Эллиот — тише, чем всё остальное, но Стаки слышит. Стейблер оглаживает вздрагивающие бёдра Дейла, подхватывает языком яички, всасывает в рот, слегка оттягивает, перекатывает, выпускает. Широко вылизывает пах, внутренние стороны бёдер, слегка покусывает, царапая зубами. Чёрт, какой же он… Дейл. С ним совсем теряешь голову. — Сумасшедший кот. Съесть тебя хочется… — Стейблер хрипло смеётся, стягивает Стаки за бёдра ниже, задирает кверху ноги и целует взасос анус.  
— И съешь… а, чёрт… нет, есть не надо… но укусить можешь… волчара… — Дейл смеётся — и тут же захлёбывается стоном, когда губы Эллиота прижимаются к его отверстию, а горячий влажный язык протискивается внутрь. А, бля… и решился же… а раньше только по углам пялил, по-быстрому…  
А может, и хотел решиться — ещё раньше. Просто — не по углам же?..  
— Бля… сладко… когда ты так… — стонет Дейл. Ноги лежат на плечах Эллиота, жаркое дыхание касается ануса. Стаки тянется к своим ягодицам, пытается развести их в стороны сильнее, чтобы дать Эллиоту больше доступа. — Сладко…  
Дейла и вправду хочется съесть, поглотить всего, облизать каждый сантиметр тела — Эллиот ни к кому не помнил такой страсти. Стаки подставляется, раскрывается, позволяет всё… и позволяет Эллиоту быть собой. Стейблер вылизывает его изнутри, обхватив за бёдра, потом широко лижет ложбинку между ягодиц.  
— И ты… ты тоже сладкий… рехнуться можно…  
Как хорошо, что у них есть эта ночь. Не кончаться бы ей… Где-то за окном взывает сирена, и Стейблер инстинктивно подбирается, замечает блёклые синие отсветы на плотных гостиничных занавесках. Но машина проезжает мимо, следуя на вызов, который не имеет к ним отношения, и Эллиот закапывает лицо между бёдер Стаки, целуя, прихватывая губами их внутреннюю сторону, чувствуя почти эйфорию оттого, что можно вот так… вот так просто зарыться в того, кого… с кем так хорошо, и сегодня даже не в подсобке.  
Дейл ёрзает на постели, по телу пробегают волны дрожи, налившийся член скользит головкой по животу, оставляя блестящие следы смазки. Губы Эллиота… его язык… блядь, он и правда не думал, что будет так невыносимо сладко, когда Эллиот коснётся его ртом там, внизу. Когда будет видеть всего, рассматривать…  
Стаки едва не краснеет — хотя, казалось бы, не стеснялся никогда и ничего, давно потерял невинность и к детективу Стейблеру клеился тоже первым. Самым бесстыжим образом — немало, похоже, шокируя даже не столько его самого, сколько его напарницу. И эротические фото присылал, Эллиот ещё ворчал, что подаст в суд…  
Но сейчас — сейчас всё почему-то по-другому. Как-то особенно интимно. Беззащитно.  
Чёрт. Кажется, они оба не думали, что всё зайдёт настолько далеко, да?  
— Эллиот… — Стейблер что-то неразборчиво мычит в ответ, снова широко проходится языком по чувствительной коже на сгибе бедра и паха, и Дейл захлёбывается стоном. — Я… ценю… что ты… что мы…  
А, к чёрту. Потом. Всё потом.  
Дейл прогибается в пояснице, приподнимая ягодицы выше, и снова проводит ладонью по голове Эллиота, притягивая её к себе.  
Он тоже ценит. Эти минуты, когда они оба наконец обнажены, наконец могут не считать жалкие и быстрые минуты совокуплений. Сейчас можно заласкать каждую секунду, касаться ее кончиком языка, как он касается и ласкает Дейла. Широкие ладони гладят вздрагивающие бёдра, Стейблер вылизывает Стаки, заставляя стонать — тому теперь можно оторваться, не сдерживаться, и Дейл пользуется этим по полной. Эллиот не спеша проходится пальцами по его члену несколько раз, мягко, дразняще массирует яички, запечатлевая поцелуи на внутренней стороне бедра.  
— Ты вкусный, Дейл Стаки, ты это знаешь?.. — голос Эллиота хриплый, кажется, он сам не ожидает от себя таких слов. Но это правда. Он наслаждается вкусом кожи, пряным запахом желания. Ловит Дейла под коленкой, слегка надавливает большим пальцем, отчего тот охает и опять стонет. Не хочется, чтобы эта ночь заканчивалась. Когда-либо.  
— М-м-м… — неразборчиво мычит Дейл, едва ли не впервые растеряв слова. Эллиот сегодня будто другой, не такой, как всегда… и в то же время — тот же самый. Просто — настоящий; просто сбросивший вместе со строгим костюмом и галстуком свою обычную зажатость, чёртову внутреннюю гомофобию и злость на самого себя за страсть к надоедливому молодому эксперту.  
Сегодня ты настоящий, детектив Стейблер. Сегодня. Здесь. Со мной. Я даже не знал… не знал, что ты такой — настолько такой…  
Но я запомню. И тебе, чёрт побери, не дам забыть.  
Дейл раскидывается ещё шире, вздрагивает от удовольствия всем телом, громко стонет, зная, что Эллиот видит его сейчас всего — светлую кожу, светлые волосы, почти такие же золотистые в паху, как и на голове. Видит, чувствует, пробует на вкус. Запоминает.  
— А ты… ты как волк… вылизываешь… мне нравится… и укусить можешь… если захочешь… метку оставить… — рвано выдыхает Дейл, мотая головой по подушке, и пытается податься навстречу горячему языку Эллиота и ласке его жёстких пальцев.  
— Волк, говоришь… — Эллиот улыбается, тискает бёдра Дейла, щекочет его, широко проводит языком по животу, по паху, засасывает нежную кожу. — А ты котёнок… шебутной и нахальный… соблазнил большого волка, да?.. — Эллиот хрипловато смеётся. — Бесстрашный… — Стейблер облизывает пальцы, проникает в Дейла сразу двумя, начинает потрахивать — мягко, затем более интенсивно. Нутро Дейла сводит с ума — горячее, отзывчивое, требовательное, как он сам. Мышцы сокращаются, обхватывают пальцы, потом расслабляются, впуская глубже. Стаки скулит от удовольствия, широко распахнув глаза.  
— Соблазнил, ага… не испугался… — Дейл шально улыбается, тут же снова стонет от чуть грубоватой и в то же время нежной ласки пальцев Эллиота. Как раз так, как нужно. Эллиот весь — как раз так, как нужно.  
Не сидел бы он ещё в шкафу… Но — к чёрту. Не сейчас.  
— Я тебя ещё приручу… — бормочет Дейл. Он почти не соображает, что говорит, но болтать во время секса ему нравилось всегда — и сегодня в кои-то веки Эллиот не пытается зажать ладонью каждый его писк. — Мой большой волк…  
Стейблер двигает пальцами чуть резче, и Стаки сладко скулит, вжавшись затылком в подушку. Чёрт, как же хорошо…  
Эллиот потрахивает Стаки пальцами, добавляет третий, одновременно целуя живот, жадно вылизывая впадинку пупка.  
— Твой… — откликается он, сам себе удивляясь. Понимая вдруг, что Дейл захватил его сердце гораздо крепче, чем думал сам Эллиот, и, кажется, намерен захватывать ещё. И впервые это не злит, вызывает лишь странное чувство — изумление и что-то ещё. Второй рукой Стейблер гладит Дейла по груди, сминая напрягшиеся комочки сосков, зажимая между пальцами. Потом подтягивается выше, смотрит в запрокинутое в эйфории лицо, крепко целует в губы. Хочется сказать, что никому не отдаст, Эллиот всегда был собственником, всегда стерёг свое логово и тех, кто в нем был. Он вытаскивает пальцы, подхватывает Дейла под колени, плавно сдёргивает к себе, притирается ноющим членом между ягодиц. Мажет нижней губой по подбородку. — Готов?.. Готов, Дейл?  
— Готов… да, готов… — Дейл отрывисто кивает, чувствуя, как проходит по телу сладкая дрожь предвкушения и вжимается в пульсирующий анус крупная скользкая головка члена Эллиота. Сейчас Стаки чувствует себя непривычно раскрытым — будто… чёрт, будто в первый раз. Вообще в первый.  
Хотя в их первый раз в подсобке полицейского участка было вообще не до смущения… а свой самый первый раз Дейл Стаки предпочитает не вспоминать.  
— Давай, — почти беззвучно выдыхает Дейл.  
Чёрт. Чёрт бы тебя побрал, детектив Стейблер. Я же в тебя… я же в тебя уже…  
Эллиот медленно, но уверенно входит в него на всю длину, и Дейл, не успев додумать мысль до конца, широко открывает рот и захлёбывается новым стоном, глядя в резкое чеканное лицо Стейблера и потемневшие от страсти голубые глаза.  
Я же в тебя влюбился…  
Эллиот толкается в него — слишком быстро, так и не сумев сдержаться, замедляется уже когда Дейл вскрикивает и шипит, впившись ногтями в спину. Бормочет виноватое «прости» и чувствует, как быстро вина становится спазмом удовольствия, таким же, каким откликается мышцы Стаки. Целует куда-то в ухо, в скулу. Они оба задыхаются. Судорожные объятия, им удаётся перевести дух, и Эллиот осторожно двигает бёдрами назад, а потом снова вперёд. Ощущения захлёстывают, свобода этой комнаты совершенно особенная на вкус, тайная свобода любовников, вынужденных скрываться. Оба это чувствуют.  
— Сейчас острее, да?.. Чем раньше… Чем… — Эллиот хочет сказать «в первый раз», но это просто по-другому. То совокупление в подсобке было безумием, агонией, а сейчас они могут рассмотреть все оттенки, все ласки, каждый поцелуй. Стейблер сжимает Дейла в объятиях, вглядывается в лицо, чувствуя невыразимое.  
— Да… да… сейчас не так… — Дейл тяжело дышит, рвано гладит спину Эллиота, плечи, затылок, касается ладонью щеки. Пытается поднять выше ноги, скрещивает лодыжки у Стейблера на пояснице, раскрываясь максимально сильно. Член Эллиота растягивает его до упора, мышцы заднего прохода пульсируют, внутри тесно и горячо… и хорошо, так хорошо, что хочется, чёрт побери, провести так целую вечность. Здесь, в дешёвом отеле, где они укрылись от всего мира… как будто у них есть причина укрываться. Как будто миру есть дело до двух педиков, служащих в полиции.  
— Так хорошо, — выдыхает Дейл, соскальзывает ладонями по спине Стейблера на ягодицы, легонько подталкивает в себя. — Блядь… Эллиот…  
— Хорошо… — вторит ему Эллиот, позволяя накатывающим волнам удовольствия бежать по венам, омывать тело, погружать его в жар другого тела беспрерывным движением, толчками то медленными, то частыми, то вторящими биению сердца. Наконец-то можно не сдерживаться, гладить лицо Дейла, всматриваться в дымчатые от страсти глаза, в прикушенные губы, накрыть их своими губами и пить поцелуи. Дейл любит целоваться, всегда норовит, даже когда у них толком нет времени. Теперь получает все сполна. Эллиот распластывает его под собой, качает бёдрами, вырывая стон, мнёт ягодицы, бёдра. Сладкий, весь сладкий, отзывчивый, сводящий с ума. Стейблер ловит ртом сосок, вылизывает его, играет с комочком плоти, и Стаки царапает его лопатки. — Кошак… царапучий… — смеётся Эллиот.  
— Царапучий, — эхом откликается Дейл, подхватывает смех Эллиота, проходится ногтями по широкой спине ещё — с силой, стараясь оставить следы. Каково бы было, если бы Стейблер до сих пор был женат, боялся появиться перед женой с отметинами страсти, оставленными любовником… парнем?.. Об этом не хочется думать, но Стаки понимает: едва ли в этом случае их связь продлилась бы дольше одного-двух трахов.  
Если бы вообще началась. Трахаться с тем, кто сидит в шкафу, — одно, но если он при этом ещё и женат… Дейл Стаки никогда не считал себя образцом морали и нравственности, но на трах с женатыми у него всегда было жёсткое табу.  
Ему и так больно, хоть он и старается себе в этом не признаваться. Больно оттого, что Эллиот скрывает их связь ото всех, трахает его в тесных пыльных подсобках — сегодня в первый раз пригласил в отель… чёрт, ведь поначалу казалось, что ему и не понадобится ничего, кроме этих быстрых трахов, главное — развести детектива Стейблера на секс…  
— Всего исцарапаю, — выдыхает Дейл, жадно глядя в красивое лицо Эллиота; улыбается, ёрзает, стараясь, чтобы каждый толчок члена внутри попадал по простате, пытается потереться собственным стояком о живот. — Всего… помечу… весь мой будешь…  
На секунду он невольно сжимается — сказал слишком много?.. Но Эллиот только врезается ещё глубже и резче, растянутые мышцы отзываются сладкой болью, и Дейл снова стонет и царапается.  
— Пометь… — Эллиот вглядывается в лицо Дейла, словно хочет убедиться… увидеть собственное отражение в глазах Стаки, понять, что хочет позволить этому шальному котёнку… сегодня позволить… и потом?.. Стейблер ловит губами приоткрытые губы Дейла, засасывает нижнюю. — Пометь, котёнок… — Эллиот двигается чаще, прижимается щекой к щеке Стаки. — Дейл… маленький… — еле слышно выдыхает он.  
Дейл всхлипывает, услышав ласковые слова, — непривычно тонко, ранено, беззащитно. Эллиот сегодня такой… такой… Часто ли он будет таким в будущем, и вообще — будет ли ещё? Может, только сегодня… или нет?..  
— Маленький… твой… твой, да?.. — Эллиот быстро кивает, и Дейл снова царапает его плечи, пытается задрать ноги выше, крепче обхватить ими спину Стейблера. Растянутый задний проход сладко ноет, по телу при каждом толчке Эллиота словно проходят электрические разряды, член уже болит от возбуждения, подтекая смазкой и пачкая животы их обоих. — Эллиот… поласкаешь меня?.. Не могу уже… хочу… хочу с тобой, с тобой вместе… я бы целую вечность так… но не могу…  
Он снова болтает без умолку во время траха — вперемежку со стонами, — но, кажется, сегодня Эллиот не против.  
— Поласкаю… поласкаю, котёнок… — Эллиот просовывает руку между их жадно трущимися друг о друга телами, обхватывает член Дейла, начинает ласкать. Смотрит в искажённое удовольствием лицо Стаки, тот с готовностью толкается в его ладонь. — И я бы… я бы тоже тебя не выпускал… — хриплым шёпотом произносит Стейблер. И правда, Дейла хочется зацеловывать всего, слышать, как он стонет, чувствовать, как льнёт… как от всего этого закипает собственная кровь Эллиота, а сквозь страсть пробивается что-то очень напоминающее… нежность? Желание оберегать? Защищать этого сумасшедшего котёнка приходится больше от самого себя, да и то, кажется, до сих пор Эллиот не слишком старался, больше шпынял молодого эксперта.  
Внезапно становится стыдно. Мальчишка слишком шумный и нахальный, но ведь не за это больше всего злился Стейблер, а за те чувства, что пробудил в нём. Чувства, которые всё сложнее было контролировать. Чёрт…  
Стаки в очередной раз вскрикивает в его руках, что-то бормочет, и Эллиот закрывает ему рот поцелуем, долгим и гораздо более мягким, чем можно было бы предположить по тому, как часто двигаются их бёдра.  
Дейл приглушённо мычит в поцелуй, с готовностью приоткрывает губы, впускает язык Эллиота — горячий, жадный, вылизывающий рот, заглушающий очередной стон. Широкая твёрдая ладонь скользит по члену, она тоже горячая, Стейблер весь сейчас горячий — на нём, внутри него. Дейл сладко вздрагивает, подаётся в руку Эллиота, обнимает его за плечи, пытается насадиться сильнее. Ещё, ещё, ещё… блядь, как же хорошо…  
— Эллиот… Эллиот, я сейчас… — бормочет он в перерыве между двумя поцелуями, чувствуя, как первые капли спермы начинают выплёскиваться в ладонь Стейблера.  
— Давай, давай, хороший… мой, весь мой… — шепчет Эллиот, трётся лицом о лицо Стаки, мажет губами скулу, за ухом, по шее. Встряхивает бёдрами, заставляя Дейла вскрикнуть, гладит пах, дрочит сильнее и отрывистее. — Дейл…  
От ласковых слов и собственного имени, сорвавшегося с губ Эллиота, удовольствие окончательно достигает пика, проходит по позвоночнику электрическим разрядом — и Дейл кончает, выгнувшись под любовником и сжав его в себе. Стейблер наваливается на него тяжёлым телом, бормочет что-то неразборчивое — и секунду спустя тоже начинает изливаться внутрь густой горячей влагой.  
Эллиот сгребает Дейла в охапку, мокрого, стонущего, растрёпанного, целует куда-то в шею, чувствуя, как разрядка настигает и его, утробно и хрипловато стонет. Какое-то время они лежат, лишь тихо вздрагивая, потом Эллиот поднимает голову, опирается на локоть, гладит Дейла по лицу, зачёсывает вверх торчащие во все стороны волосы.  
— Стаки… — произносит он и совершенно счастливо и шально улыбается.  
Дейл улыбается в ответ — солнечно, светло, безбашенно. Ещё какое-то время нежелания разъединяться — и Эллиот наконец нехотя выскальзывает из него с громким хлюпаньем, перекатывается набок, выключает свет. Тянет Дейла к себе, укрывает обоих одеялом.  
Можно уснуть. Впервые — уснуть вдвоём.  
Горячее сильное тело рядом… надёжные объятия…  
— Кажется, я начинаю в тебя влюбляться, — говорит Дейл, и в тишине тёмной комнаты эти негромкие слова кажутся оглушительными. — Можешь ничего не отвечать… всё, что вы скажете, детектив Стейблер, может и будет использовано против вас. Я ничего не требую. Не прошу. Я просто… хотел, чтобы ты знал.  
Он затихает и, отчасти боясь, что Эллиот сейчас уберёт руку с его плеча, мажет ему щекой по груди.  
Эллиот приподнимает голову. Смотрит на Дейла, во взгляде сменяются разные чувства со скоростью, как в калейдоскопе. То кривая полуулыбка, то нахмуренные брови. Стаки слышит его дыхание, ставшее более шумным. Потом Стейблер несколько раз кивает и снова кладёт голову на подушку, прижимает Дейла к себе, жмурится.  
Сказать что-то трудно. Понять себя непросто. Признаться — пока нет уверенности. Но, может, молчание не так уж плохо. Не отрицание и не спор. Эллиот проводит рукой по волосам своего эксперта.  
— Спи…  
Дейл переводит дыхание — почти неслышно, но Эллиот чувствует этот тёплый вздох на своей коже. Какую-то ужасную долю секунды Стаки ожидал, что Эллиот сейчас встанет, оденется, уйдёт из номера… не ушёл. Даже не выпустил из объятий, не повернулся спиной. И хоть и не ответил, но…  
Пожалуй, то, что есть, для Эллиота Стейблера уже много.  
Дейл вздыхает глубже, свободнее. Счастливо улыбается в темноте, обвивает Эллиота руками.  
И под мерные звуки выравнивающегося дыхания Стейблера тоже проваливается в сон.  
  
Оливия Бенсон стучит в дверь номера и замирает, прислушиваясь.  
Эллиот должен быть здесь. Она не могла ошибиться.  
Чёрт. Неловко, конечно, будет прерывать его свидание — а она уверена, что у него здесь свидание, иначе с чего бы ему тайно ночевать в отеле, — но…  
Только сейчас мелькает мысль — наверное, со стороны похоже на то, как если бы жена искала неверного мужа.  
Оливия чувствует, что краснеет, и злится на себя за это. Да какого дьявола, в самом деле? Она не виновата, что случился форс-мажор. На их работе он вечно случается.  
И Эллиот не виноват. Он был уверен, что сегодня у него выходной, — так почему бы ему, мужчине, который уже год как развёлся с женой, не провести ночь… с кем бы то ни было?  
Вот только к чему таиться? Не проститутку же он снял — Эллиот не из таких. Может, его любовница замужем? Хотя встречаться с замужней для него тоже было бы странно…  
Оливия заставляет себя прервать поток размышлений. Проклятье, детектив Бенсон, прекращай анализировать, с кем он здесь может быть. Он — твой напарник и друг, а не подозреваемый в очередном деле. Захочет — сам скажет; а если не захочет — значит, не твоё это дело.  
Дверь наконец открывается. На пороге стоит Эллиот — в одном, чёрт побери, повязанном вокруг бёдер полотенце.  
— Что слу… Чёрт. Оливия.  
— Чёрт, — эхом отзывается Оливия. Она снова краснеет и снова злится на себя; в конце концов, Эллиот не совсем голый, а она — не пятнадцатилетняя девчонка, чтобы смущаться, увидев своего приятеля мужского пола полуобнажённым.  
И вообще, сейчас не до того. Стоит только вспомнить о том, из-за чего она пришла.  
— Прости, — Оливия смеётся — почти непринуждённо — и проходит мимо отступившего в сторону Эллиота в номер. — Я не хотела тебя застукать… и вообще не собиралась разыскивать. Чёрт, Эллиот, я понимаю, что у тебя свидание — да, не смотри на меня так, я догадалась, всё нормально, ты взрослый разведённый мужчина, — и мне очень неприятно его прерывать, но ты мне нужен. Нам всем нужен. Надеюсь, твоя дама не обидится — она ведь знает, где ты работаешь?  
— Эллиот? — весело окликает со стороны спальни голос — чертовски знакомый и, чёрт побери, принадлежащий уж никак не даме. — Эллиот, что там такое?  
Дверь в спальню распахивается настежь и оттуда выскакивает взъерошенный Дейл Стаки с радостной улыбкой на лице.  
В отличие от Эллиота — в чём мать родила. Даже без полотенца.  
Чёртов Дейл Стаки, надоедливый молодой эксперт, по поводу которого Эллиот пару раз ворчал, что когда-нибудь его придушит. Оливия ещё немного удивлялась несдержанности напарника — Стаки был не настолько невыносим, чтобы вывести детектива Стейблера из себя…  
— Чёрт, — громко говорит Стаки и густо краснеет. На фоне светлых волос это особенно заметно.  
— Чёрт, — одновременно с ним произносит Оливия. Последнее, что ей было нужно, это запомнить, как выглядит голый Дейл Стаки. А ведь теперь не сразу и забудешь — и глаза отвести не получается.  
Кажется, она тоже покраснела. Опять.  
Да что за день…  
— Простите, детектив Бенсон, — выпаливает красный, как варёный рак, Стаки и наконец юркает обратно в спальню, плотно притворив за собой дверь.  
— Чёрт, — сквозь зубы выдыхает Эллиот. Кажется, у всех троих в лексиконе осталось только одно слово.  
Оливия заставляет себя снова посмотреть на Эллиота. Тот не покраснел, но всё равно выглядит смущённым как никогда.  
— Эллиот, прости, — тихо говорит она. — Я… я понятия не имела. Я думала…  
— …что я здесь с женщиной, — Эллиот глубоко вздыхает, трёт ладонями лицо. — Чёрт. Ладно, неважно. Я сейчас соберусь. Ты не против подождать внизу? Я видел в холле довольно удобные диваны и автомат с кофе. Я быстро. И… я с ним поговорю. Со Стаки.  
— Да о чём тут говорить, — Оливии наконец удаётся улыбнуться свободно. — Хотя можешь ему сказать, что он нам тоже пригодится. На месте преступления.  
Эллиот хмурится.  
— Скажу, что может чуть-чуть задержаться. Я не хочу… ты понимаешь.  
— Выходить с ним отсюда одновременно? — Эллиот кивает, и у Оливии вырывается вздох. — Господи, Эллиот, такое ощущение, что на дворе 50-е годы прошлого века. Ты — свободный человек. Все знают, что ты развёлся с женой ещё до того, как встретил Дейла. Он даже не твой непосредственный подчинённый, чёрт побери! Так какая разница, провёл ты ночь в отеле с женщиной или с мужчиной? Кого это волнует в наше время? Нет, я ещё понимаю, если бы ты пошёл на какую-нибудь гей-оргию…  
А вот теперь, кажется, покраснел и Эллиот.  
— Оливия, я спущусь через пару минут. Только оденусь, — ему наконец удаётся тоже улыбнуться, — и скажу нашему эксперту всё, что должен сказать.  
— Да, — сейчас действительно не самое подходящее время для разговора по душам. — Да, конечно.  
Эллиот уходит в спальню. Оливия выходит из номера и, прикрывая за собой дверь, старается не думать о том, что ей слышатся перешёптывания и поцелуи.  
  
— …Выглядит совсем молоденькой, — говорит Оливия, глядя на лежащее в кустах тело девушки. Сегодня на рассвете его обнаружила собака живущего неподалёку пожилого мужчины.  
Чувство жалости — смутное, отстранённое. Этот труп — далеко не первый и, к сожалению, не последний, что она видит.  
— Никаких документов нет, — подхватывает Эллиот. — Придётся устанавливать личность.  
— Я опоздал?  
К ним, широко ухмыляясь, бежит Дейл Стаки.  
— Мог бы не спешить, — обычным спокойным голосом откликается Эллиот. Сейчас по нему совсем не скажешь, что совсем недавно он был со Стаки… чёрт, Оливия, не вспоминай. Тебя это не касается.  
— Ну как же, — Стаки ухмыляется всё так же нахально. — Мы ведь все как одна семья. Да, детектив Бенсон? — он подмигивает опешившей Оливии и переводит взгляд на лежащую вниз лицом девушку. — Что у нас тут? Очередной труп?  
— Когда-нибудь я его точно прибью, — чуть слышно говорит Эллиот.  
— Не надо, — так же тихо отвечает Оливия. — Статистика насилия в парах и так слишком высока.  
Эллиот чуть медлит, но потом всё же улыбается в ответ на её улыбку.  
  
— Эллиот… ты не против немного поговорить? — медленно спрашивает Оливия.  
Они сидят за угловым столиком в дешёвой закусочной — наконец-то выдалось время пообедать. Сосредоточенно ковыряют пластиковыми вилками блинчики с мясом на своих тарелках.  
Эллиот поднимает голову от еды, скупо усмехается. Похоже, он прекрасно понимает — Оливия собирается говорить не о девушке, которую нашли мёртвой, а о том, что было в отеле.  
— Хотите задать мне пару вопросов, детектив Бенсон?  
Оливия усмехается в ответ.  
— Вроде того. Если ты не против, правда. Да, мы никогда друг от друга ничего не скрывали, но…  
Но, тем не менее, связь с Дейлом Стаки Эллиот скрывал. Ото всех — включая её, свою подругу и напарницу.  
Эллиот кладёт вилку на тарелку. Выпрямляется за столом.  
— Позволь мне предвосхитить твои вопросы. Нет, я развёлся с женой не потому, что гей.  
Улыбка Оливии становится чуть шире.  
— За время брака у вас родилось четверо детей. Я была уверена, что ты самый натуральный из всех натуралов, но теперь… Думаю, ты бисексуал. Угадала?  
Эллиот трёт лоб и отпивает из стаканчика с кофе. Чёрт, он снова начинает смущаться — несмотря на то, что их разговор вполне невинен.  
— Да. Да, я тоже так думаю. То есть… я никогда не задумывался над тем, как себя позиционировать.  
— Я понимаю.  
— Я любил Кэти. Наверное. Но… в итоге у нас не сложилось. Несмотря на детей. Любовь ушла?.. Чёрт её… Впрочем, эту историю ты хорошо знаешь.  
— Да, знаю. И знаю — хоть и не по собственному опыту, — что дети, к сожалению, не обладают волшебной силой укреплять брак.  
— Да. К сожалению. Что ж, нам с женой удалось расстаться друзьями.  
— Это хорошо, — мягко говорит Оливия.  
Эллиот кивает и отправляет в рот ещё кусочек блинчика.  
— Предваряя твой следующий вопрос — нет, Дейл не первый парень, с которым я переспал. Так что если начнёт хвастаться, как совратил непоколебимого детектива Стейблера с пути натуральности, можешь прямо говорить ему, что врёт.  
Оливия негромко смеётся.  
— С Дейла бы сталось. Хвастаться. Зная его, я, честно говоря, немного удивлена, что он не хвастается до сих пор.  
Эллиот неопределённо дёргает плечом. Снова опускает взгляд к тарелке.  
— Он не первый, — сейчас Стейблер говорит совсем тихо. — И да… за то время, что я состоял в браке… тоже было… несколько парней. Редко, — он снова смотрит на Оливию. — Совсем редко. И ничего серьёзного.  
Оливия кивает.  
— А Дейл — первый, с кем неожиданно получилось серьёзно? — с задумчивой улыбкой спрашивает она.  
Снова пожатие плечом.  
— Наверно, — голос Эллиота вздрагивает, он ёрзает на стуле — совсем на него непохоже. — Кажется. Я… не ожидал, что всё так выйдет, вообще не ожидал, что далеко зайдёт… но…  
Оливия тянется через стол и накрывает лежащую на нём руку Эллиота своей.  
— Не думай пока что об этом. Пусть всё идёт как идёт. Дейл ведь пока что не требовал, чтобы ты на нём женился?  
Она шутит, но Эллиот, похоже, едва удерживается, чтобы не отдёрнуть руку.  
— Чёрт. Нет. Прости.  
— Эллиот, — Оливия чуть крепче сжимает его пальцы. — Это шутка.  
— Я понимаю, — Стейблер наконец снова усмехается. — Что ж… Я ответил на ваши вопросы, детектив?  
— Вполне, — Оливия усмехается в ответ. — Хотя… — она трясёт головой, — я всё равно удивлена. Не ожидала. И что… прости.  
— И что застанешь меня с парнем, и что им окажется Дейл Стаки.  
— Да. Прости. Всё нормально, правда. Разве что, — она усмехается, — мне теперь придётся как-то заставить себя забыть, что видела его голым.  
На долю секунды Оливия успевает испугаться, что Эллиот снова смутится, но тот неожиданно ухмыляется во весь рот.  
— Ни за что не поверю, что это зрелище было настолько ужасным.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что нет. Но всё же я не привыкла знать, как мои сослуживцы выглядят в чём мать родила. В особенности парни почти вдвое младше меня… чёрт, прости. Я намекнула, что ты тоже намного его старше, да?  
Эллиот смеётся, и Оливия подхватывает его смех.  
— Я в курсе о нашей разнице в возрасте. Хотя пока этот нахальный белобрысый котёнок не залез в моё личное дело, то был уверен, что я лет на десять моложе. Он сам мне признался.  
Оливия смеётся громче.  
— В таком случае, тебе должно быть лестно.  
— Мне лестно. Немного. Ну, если мы поговорили обо всех некомфортных ситуациях, то, может, закончим обед и вернёмся к работе?  
— Да, — соглашается Оливия. — Да, конечно.  
Эллиот Стейблер и Дейл Стаки…  
Кто бы мог подумать.  
  


***

В задних комнатах гей-клуба, как всегда, царит интимный полумрак — только редкие неоновые светильники бросают на обнажённые части тел и запрокинутые в экстазе лица пурпурные, фиолетовые и голубовато-синие отсветы. Здесь не любят яркого освещения. Здесь не любят вглядываться в лица друг друга. Запоминать.  
Эллиот тоже не любит яркого освещения, когда они трахаются. Полутёмные подсобки, сбивающееся жаркое дыхание. В лицо смотрит, но — запоминает ли? Кого запоминает — бестолкового надоедливого эксперта, на которого так и хочет написать служебную жалобу, или того, кого втрахивает по углам в стенки?  
Да, конечно, в последнее время они начали снимать номер в отеле. Но — так редко… И хотя после первого раза Дейл втайне надеялся, что между ними что-то изменится, но — не изменилось ничего.  
А сегодня вообще. Схватил при всех за горло, чуть не придушил… всем было смешно — Стаки наконец довёл обычно выдержанного детектива Стейблера до ручки…  
Знали бы вы все, как ваш детектив Стейблер ведёт себя со мной наедине. Так и хочется иногда бросить всем в лицо.  
Детектив Оливия Бенсон, напарница Эллиота, знает. Застала в отеле — в первый раз, когда они трахались не в полутёмном углу. И сегодня, после того, как Эллиот ушёл, задержалась и тихонько сказала Дейлу: «Ничего. Помиритесь».  
Пожалела.  
Впрочем, жалость Оливии Дейла не разозлила. Скорее наоборот — он был ей благодарен.  
На кого он злится, так это на Эллиота.  
Ну и ладно. Здесь много тех, кто его захочет. А вы продолжайте изображать из себя примерного натурала, детектив Стейблер. В следующий раз можете мне вообще по морде врезать при всех, не то что за горло схватить. Даже не буду жаловаться.  
Вымещай на мне свою злость, вымещай. На кого злишься-то — на меня или на себя?  
Полумрак. Чужие вздохи и постанывания.  
Чьи-то руки мягко обхватывают сзади поперёк туловища, горячее дыхание касается шеи.  
— Привет, беленький, — мягкие губы щекочут ухо.  
— Привет, — Дейл поворачивает голову вполоборота, ловит губами губы незнакомого парня. Лица толком не разглядеть, ну и ладно. Кому какое дело до их лиц.  
— Я тебя тут уже видел, — его снова целуют в губы, за ухом, руки бесцеремонно задирают цветастую рубашку с коротким рукавом, в которую Дейл переоделся для клуба. — Давно, правда. Чего не заглядывал?  
— Нашёл постоянного партнёра, — Дейл ухмыляется, щупает парня между ног, гладит внушительную выпуклость на джинсах.  
— Даже так? А теперь что же?  
— А теперь мы поругались, — он продолжает беспечно улыбаться.  
И пофиг, что на душе скребут кошки. Главное, что откликается тело. Оно откликается всегда… со всеми.  
— Вот оно что? — парень проворно расстёгивает на нём рубашку, гладит по груди, сжимает сосок, заставляя вскрикнуть от удовольствия. — Ну он и дебил, я тебе скажу… такого сладкого котёнка обижает…  
— Ага, — соглашается Дейл и снова тянется за поцелуем.  
— Хочешь ему отомстить, да? А давай отомстим по полной… эй, иди-ка сюда…  
Дейл не сразу понимает, что последние слова адресованы не ему. Парень разворачивает его к себе спиной, а спереди прижимается другой. Тоже лапает под рубашкой, начинает расстёгивать брюки.  
— Втроём? — голова начинает сладко кружиться от разливающегося по телу томительного предвкушения, вытесняющего мысли об Эллиоте Стейблере. — А давайте… но это… я только с резинкой…  
— Мы тоже, — хмыкают за спиной, пока тот парень, что спереди, начинает вылизывать Дейлу шею. — Никто ни в ком не уверен, верно? Что, беленький, натянуть тебя с двух сторон? Чтобы твой ёбарь знал, какую сладкую сучку упустил?  
— Да, — брюки падают к ногам, белья он сегодня не надевал. За сучку не обидно, только становится ещё слаще — и чуточку горьковато. — С двух сторон, да.  
Дейл опускается на колени, тянется к ширинке стоящего впереди парня. Сзади пристраиваются, лапают ягодицы, потирают пальцами скользкий от смазки вход. Он подготовился заранее, ещё дома — разумеется, никаких дурацких пробок в себя не совал, но чуток смазки выдавил.  
А то здесь некоторые даже не готовят как следует. Уж он-то знает.  
Пусть. Пусть выебут с двух сторон. Чтобы забыться. Чтобы забыть.  
Высвободить член стоящего впереди… чуть прогнуться в пояснице…  
Яркий резкий свет бьёт по глазам. Все вокруг чертыхаются, начинают поспешно оправлять одежду — те, на ком она ещё осталась. Дейл тоже нехотя поднимается на ноги — не озаботившись, впрочем, тем, чтобы подтянуть спущенные к щиколоткам брюки и запахнуть рубашку. Какая, нахуй, разница — те, кто сюда приходит, знают, что увидят.  
Но какого…  
Среди расступившихся полуголых парней выделяется высокая фигура в застёгнутом на все пуговицы пиджаке.  
Ох ты ж блядь.  
Оглядывается по сторонам, высоко подняв руку с полицейским значком. Напряжён — и, кажется, чертовски зол.  
Не меньше Дейла.  
— Детектив Эллиот Стейблер! Всем оставаться на местах!  
Слышатся взволнованные перешёптывания. Наркоту ищет? Малолеток?  
Эллиот широкими шагами идёт через комнату. Брезгливо морщится.  
Блядь, а что ты ожидал здесь увидеть — заседание клуба благородных джентльменов?  
— Дейл Стаки, — останавливается перед Дейлом, кладёт тяжёлую руку на плечо, с которого почти сползла рубашка, смотрит сверху вниз. — Ты идёшь со мной.  
— Блядь, парень, ты чего натворил, что за тобой полиция?.. — шипит в ухо тот, что собирался трахнуть Дейла сзади, и тут же громко кричит: — Детектив, мы его не знаем! Только познакомились! Мы…  
— Дейл Стаки, — медленно цедит сквозь зубы Эллиот. — Ты _сейчас же_ идёшь со мной. Или, — он уже разворачивается на каблуках, собираясь уйти, но тут же оборачивается через плечо, — я завтра же с утра докладываю о твоём служебном несоответствии. И можешь быть уверен — мне поверят.  
На несколько секунд вокруг воцаряется потрясённая тишина. Эллиот говорил достаточно громко — услышали все.  
— Блядь, так ты тоже коп?! — несостоявшийся любовник Дейла, позабыв всякий страх, орёт во всю глотку. — Ты…  
— Вроде как, да, — бормочет Дейл, натягивая непослушными руками брюки и чувствуя, как лицо до кончиков ушей заливает жаркий румянец стыда. — Я… парни, простите… всё в порядке. Я лучше пойду с ним. Мы… мы разберёмся. Вам… этому месту… ничего не грозит.  
Эллиот уже идёт к выходу, и Дейл, наконец застегнув брюки, по-прежнему в распахнутой рубашке, срывается на бег, чтобы его догнать.  
Мать твою так, Эллиот Стейблер…  
Комната взрывается. Смешки, свист, улюлюканье.  
— А, так вот кому он отомстить хотел!  
— Блядь, это ж надо было! Нарваться на семейную разборку двух копов-педиков!  
— Офицер, вы его только совсем не убивайте, мы его ещё не успели трахнуть!  
— Ага, они не успели, я свидетель!  
— Слышь, беленький, ты ему отсоси как следует, он и простит!  
Слышно, как Эллиот почти рычит сквозь зубы. В два шага возвращается к чуть замешкавшемуся Дейлу, хватает его за плечо, наверняка оставляя сквозь тонкую рубашку синяк, и тащит к выходу.  
— Всё в порядке, офицер?.. — в дверях им навстречу шагает встревоженный охранник.  
— Да, — почти спокойно отвечает Эллиот, не выпуская Дейла. — Я нашёл кого искал. Ваши… гости могут продолжать свои развлечения.  
— Хорошо. Спасибо, офицер.  
Спасибо, блядь. Вот как теперь здесь показаться, после такого позора? Небось все запомнили…  
Дверь клуба закрывается за спиной. Эллиот тащит его к машине, почти швыряет на переднее сиденье.  
— Пристегнись.  
Заводит мотор. Машина срывается с места.  
Мимо проносится улица. Другая.  
— Куда едем? — решается спросить Дейл. Эллиота хочется обматерить, но, кажется, сейчас это не лучшая идея, поэтому он взъерошивает пятернёй и без того разлохмаченные светлые волосы и, заставив себя ухмыльнуться, с деланной беспечностью спрашивает: — Собираешься вывезти меня за город и закопать? Нет, не собираешься, ты своё имя назвал, они все там слышали. Или что? А, детектив Стейблер? Если что, я сейчас без белья… и смазанный…  
Колёса взвизгивают на мостовой. Блядь, они так в аварию нахуй попадут.  
— Заткнись, Стаки, — не разжимая зубов, выплёвывает Эллиот и ведёт машину дальше. Куда — неизвестно.  
Хочется сказать очень много чего. О том, что они ничего друг другу не обещали — в том числе хранить верность, — о том, что сегодня Эллиот обидел Дейла при всех, и поэтому…  
Стаки вздыхает, приглаживает волосы и пытается расслабиться в кресле.  
  
Они приезжают в тот же отель, в котором Оливия Бенсон застала их после первой совместной ночи.  
С той лишь разницей, что сегодня Эллиот не заходит в номер отдельно от Дейла, с разницей во времени, пытаясь сохранить свою растрескавшуюся маску натурала. Сегодня они идут по вестибюлю и коридорам вместе, Эллиот держит Дейла за руку чуть ниже локтя — и Стаки, чувствуя железные пальцы на голой коже, невольно думает, что его ведут как преступника.  
Всё ещё злишься, детектив Стейблер… А что я сделал-то, а? Пошёл в гей-клуб? А что, не имел права? Может, мы с тобой уже официальная пара — или, может, ты не хватал меня сегодня при всех за горло?  
Бросить бы всё это Эллиоту в лицо — но Дейл, обычно не привыкший держать язык за зубами, впервые не решается. Боится.  
Чёрт, он боится Эллиота. Своего Эллиота. Или не своего?..  
Но тот не просто раздражён — сегодня он, похоже, по-настоящему зол. Дейл буквально физически чувствует исходящие от него волны ярости… и чёрт, это заводит.  
Всё-таки тебе на меня не похуй, детектив Стейблер. Не похуй, с кем трахаюсь. И ты меня всё равно хочешь — даже сейчас, когда от злости готов прибить. И ради того, чтобы вытащить меня из клуба, даже показал значок и назвался полным именем и званием…  
Они заходят в номер. Эллиот зло хлопает дверью, проворачивает в замке ключ — и тут же, схватив Дейла за плечи, тащит в спальню.  
— Что, перевозбудился? — молчать всё равно не получается — даже несмотря на то, что Эллиот, кажется, оставляет на нём синяки в каждом месте, где прикасается. — Когда увидел меня с двумя, а? Может, ты немножко…  
Дейл хочет сказать «вуайерист», но не успевает — Эллиот грубее, чем обычно, запечатывает ему поцелуем рот, больно кусает за нижнюю губу, поспешно расстёгивает пуговицы, резко дёргает рубашку с плеч. Не прозвучало даже привычного «заткнись, Стаки»; сегодня Эллиот только молча и тяжело дышит.  
Дейл помимо воли тоже начинает дышать ртом. Эллиот срывает с него остатки одежды, снова хватает за плечи, швыряет на кровать — растрёпанного, обнажённого…  
…беззащитного.  
Чёрт. Сегодня он как никогда остро чувствует себя беззащитным перед Эллиотом Стейблером. Разница в росте и комплекции, железная хватка, полный ярости и желания взгляд…  
Несмотря на страх, по телу Дейла проходит волна жара. Он чувствует, как член напрягается всё больше, чуть отползает на широкой кровати, смотрит снизу вверх на сбрасывающего собственную одежду Эллиота. Пиджак, рубашка и галстук летят на пол — сегодня детектив Стейблер не думает о том, что завтра ему придётся надеть мятую одежду.  
— Чёртов ебучий кот, — зло выдыхает Эллиот. Наваливается на Дейла сверху — горячий, тяжёлый, мышцы будто каменные, — хватает за оба запястья, припечатывает руки к постели над головой. — Блудливый течный кот…  
Кто ещё из нас блудлив, детектив Стейблер… Но Дейл не отвечает — только дышит приоткрытым ртом и непривычно тонко вскрикивает, когда стальные пальцы на запястьях сжимаются особенно сильно. Блядь, наутро точно синяки будут, по всем рукам… по всему телу…  
Эллиот раздвигает ему коленом ноги, ёрзает, притираясь, не выпуская рук. Дейл уже готов сказать «мне больно», но молчит. Непонятно, чего в нём сейчас больше — желания или страха; но боль они перехлёстывают.  
Ладно. Сам довёл. Теперь огребай.  
Внезапно Эллиот выпускает его многострадальные руки и перестаёт вжимать всем своим весом в кровать. Чуть приподнимается, смотрит уже не с яростью, а с неподдельным ужасом…  
Ох ты ж. Ох ты ж блядь.  
Дошло, что уже почти насилует. И испугался — не столько того, что едва не оказался по другую сторону закона, сколько просто… сам себя.  
Кажется, готов встать, наспех одеться и уйти.  
Ну уж нет, детектив Стейблер. Ты не дал меня сегодня трахнуть другим — значит, трахнешь сам. Тем более, что с тобой мне куда слаще, чем с кем бы то ни было ещё… даже когда ты зол и делаешь мне больно.  
Даже когда… когда я тебя боюсь.  
Дейл тоже приподнимается. Кладёт руки Эллиоту на плечи, осторожно проводит ладонями по твёрдым закаменелым мышцам. Массаж тебе, что ли, завтра сделать…  
— Давай уже, — тихо говорит Стаки, не отрывая взгляда от лица Эллиота, и заставляет себя выдавить привычную усмешку. — Утверждай права.  
Выгнуться, потереться членом о живот. Вот так. Чувствуешь, детектив Стейблер? Стоит у меня, стоит. На любого тебя стоит. Как бы ни обращался.  
И в конце концов, кто из нас кого довёл…  
Эллиот едва ощутимо расслабляется — и вина в его глазах снова сменяется яростным желанием. Подхватив Дейла под колени, он легко задирает ему ноги выше головы, прижимается скользкой от предъэякулята головкой члена к входу и одним движением вламывается по яйца.  
Ох ты ж блядь…  
Дейл невольно жмурится; на глазах выступают слёзы. Эллиот снова замирает — не выходя из него, — и Стаки, поймав встревоженный взгляд, заставляет себя кивнуть.  
Мать твою так, детектив Стейблер. Да успокойся ты уже. Не насилуешь.  
Даже если… даже если я всё равно тебя немного боюсь… впервые… сейчас.  
Он крепче вцепляется в плечи Эллиота и сдавленно скулит, когда тот начинает размашисто двигаться.  
  
Оливия Бенсон едва ощутимо вздрагивает, когда длинный рукав рубашки Дейла Стаки сдвигается, открывая взгляду безобразный синяк от чьей-то хватки — отчётливо различимый на светлой коже запястья.  
Чёрт. Только сейчас приходит в голову, что сегодня тепло, а по тёплой погоде Дейл всегда надевает рубашку с коротким рукавом.  
— Дейл? — Стаки вскидывает голову, когда Оливия ловит его за запястье, — и чёрт, чёрт, в глазах у него испуг. — Откуда у тебя это?  
Оливия смотрит Дейлу в лицо и понимает, что на распухшую нижнюю губу тоже поначалу внимания не обратила. Чёрт… Впрочем, с чего бы ей внимательно разглядывать Дейла Стаки?  
— Н-н-ниоткуда, детектив Бенсон, — губы Дейла кривятся в тщетной попытке выдавить знакомую нахальную улыбку, и Оливия чувствует ползущий по спине холодок ужаса. — П-простите, — он отдёргивает руку и резким движением поправляет рукав.  
— Дейл, за что я должна тебя прощать? — Оливия наклоняется к Дейлу ближе, осторожно кладёт руку на плечо; она понимает, что ведёт себя сейчас с ним как с жертвой изнасилования, и это пугает её всё больше. А Дейл вздрогнул и когда она коснулась его плеча; там что, тоже синяки?.. — Просто я как твоя коллега забеспокоилась…  
Есть с чего беспокоиться, чёрт побери. Синяк почти чёрный.  
— Спасибо, детектив Бенсон, но беспокоиться не стоит, — Дейлу наконец удаётся взять себя в руки — но Оливия слишком хорошо видит, с каким трудом. — Просто жёсткий секс, слышали о таком? — он улыбается прежним нахальным котёнком — тут же поморщившись, когда улыбка тревожит распухшую губу, — и, отвернувшись, быстро идёт прочь.  
Оливия смотрит ему вслед, не моргая — и даже не злясь за наглость.  
Чёрт. Чёрт.  
Если бы это был просто жёсткий секс, Дейл не пытался бы спрятать глаза. Секса он, кажется, вообще не стесняется.  
Может, он изменил Эллиоту… с тем, кто наставил ему синяков, — и теперь боится, что Оливия расскажет?..  
Вчера они поссорились. Эллиот при всех схватил его за горло. После такого впору пойти налево.  
Нет. Дейл Стаки не таков, чтобы бояться подобного молча. И Оливии он достаточно доверяет. Он бы просто попросил её не говорить Эллиоту — и она бы пообещала. Она никогда не была любительницей сплетничать об изменах.  
Чёрт.  
Внутри становится всё холоднее. Внутренности сжимаются в тугой комок.  
Дейл смущается… дрожит, отводит взгляд… явно не хотел, чтобы она видела синяки…  
Оливию не покидает ощущение, что Дейл смущался бы меньше, увидь его синяк кто-то другой. Не она, напарница и подруга Эллиота Стейблера.  
Чёрт.  
Оливия идёт в противоположную от Дейла сторону, думая, что ещё никогда в жизни предстоящий разговор с Эллиотом не пугал её так сильно.  
  
— Эллиот, нам надо поговорить.  
— О сегодняшнем деле?  
Эллиот внимательно разглядывает рисунок на стаканчике с недопитым кофе и кажется полностью погружённым в свои мысли.  
В последний раз он так выглядел, когда разводился с Кэти.  
— Нет, — Оливии не хочется говорить, совсем не хочется — но она понимает, что должна. — О Дейле Стаки.  
Эллиот поднимает голову от кофе.  
Проклятье, у него вина в глазах. Вина и испуг.  
— О Стаки? — голос деланно-равнодушный. — Что опять натворил этот поганец?  
Боже, Эллиот. Когда дело касается тебя — или Дейла, — ты совсем не умеешь врать.  
— Ничего, — она смотрит на собственный стаканчик кофе, тут же отставляет его — хватит им обоим пытаться отвести взгляд. — У него синяк на запястье. И на плече, кажется, тоже — когда я его коснулась, ему явно было больно. Может, и ещё где… Чёрт. В общем, я его спросила. Он сказал, что это был просто жёсткий секс, — но выглядел при этом, как жертва изнасилования. Жертва, которая пытается выгородить своего насильника.  
Оливия смотрит на Эллиота в упор — и с возрастающим ужасом видит, что тот выглядит всё более виноватым.  
— Думаю, ты знаешь, что я повидала их немало, — совсем тихо добавляет она.  
Господи, Эллиот. Ну пожалуйста, ужаснись. Пусть сейчас мы оба узнаем, что Дейл тебе изменил. Ты разозлишься на него за измену, но больше — на того, после кого он ходит весь в синяках…  
Эллиот молчит. Ощущение такое, что больше всего ему сейчас хочется провалиться сквозь землю от стыда.  
Господи. От стыда.  
— Да, — наконец выдавливает он из себя. — Да, знаю.  
— Это ты, — говорит Оливия и не слышит собственного голоса. — Господи, это ты. Я так и знала. Дейл смущался… не хотел, чтобы я расспрашивала — именно я, это чувствовалось…  
— Значит, сказал, что это был просто жёсткий секс, — хрипло произносит Эллиот, глядя на Оливию и в то же время сквозь неё. — И имени не назвал. Котёнок…  
— У него губа распухла, — Оливии наконец удаётся говорить громче и увереннее — и чёрт, в её голосе звучит обвинение. — Господи, Эллиот, ты что, бил его по лицу?  
— Не бил, — тихо отвечает Эллиот. — Я его… укусил.  
Если бы не этот полный вины взгляд. Господи, если бы не он. Как же ей сейчас хочется узнать, что она ошиблась.  
— Вы вчера поругались, — говорит Оливия. — Все видели. Ты схватил его за горло прямо в отделе…  
— Он перепутал чёртовы улики, — отвечает Эллиот, но чувствуется, что он не верит самому себе — и сам себя ненавидит. — Подставил нас всех на суде…  
— Брось, Эллиот. Дейл — не первый накосячивший сотрудник на твоей памяти, но рукоприкладства я за тобой не припомню.  
— Он пошёл в гей-клуб, — выплёвывает Эллиот сквозь зубы; вина в его голосе и взгляде сменяется злостью. — В чёртов гей-клуб, ты понимаешь, Оливия? Да, я был не прав, я его обидел, но чёрт возьми, это же не повод… Я нашёл его там практически голого, со спущенными штанами! За секунду до того, как он принял бы у двух незнакомых парней!  
— Хорошо, — Оливия чувствует, что тоже начинает злиться; что ж, наконец что-то, кроме ужаса. — Ты его обидел, он тебе чуть не изменил. Боже, Эллиот, ты хочешь сказать мне, что это повод насиловать своего партнёра?!  
— Дейл мне не… — начинает Эллиот и умолкает.  
— Не партнёр. Ну разумеется. Вы просто занимаетесь сексом уже… сколько месяцев, не напомнишь? Но если он не твой партнёр, значит, у тебя не может быть к нему никаких претензий за измены.  
— Ладно, — Эллиот тяжело вздыхает. — Ты права. Он — мой партнёр. Наверное.  
— И ты его изнасиловал. Господи, Эллиот, я не верю в то, что происходит, не верю, что говорю об этом с тобой…  
— Не изнасиловал, — едва выговаривает Эллиот, и Оливия снова чувствует проблеск надежды. — Почти.  
Господи. Почти.  
— Почти не изнасиловал?  
Чёрт побери, это всё больше похоже на допрос. Но перестать спрашивать она не может — да и Эллиот, нынешний потерянный и раздавленный чувством вины Эллиот, не делает попытки её остановить.  
— Почти изнасиловал. В последний момент… он сказал мне… что согласен. Правда… я всё равно… слишком жёстко…  
— Господи, — почти шепчет Оливия.  
— Ты права, — тихо, но твёрдо добавляет Эллиот. — Я виноват. Даже если Дейл так не считает.  
Оливия глубоко вздыхает. Накрывает руку Эллиота на столе своей.  
Ладно. В конце концов, самого страшного не случилось. И Эллиот — всё тот же Эллиот Стейблер, с которым она работает вот уже сколько времени.  
Чёрт, люди из близкого окружения насильников всегда думают так же…  
Чёрт. Чёрт. Эллиот — не насильник. Прекрати сравнивать, Оливия. Прекрати находить схожие моменты.  
— Эллиот, давай поговорим. Может, я не дипломированный психолог, но я — твоя подруга, и Дейла тоже знаю достаточно хорошо. Прости, может, я была слишком резка…  
— Нет, — Эллиот смотрит на неё прямо и твёрдо. — Не слишком. Может, поговорим… позже. Сейчас давай вернёмся к работе.  
Что ж, большего она на данный момент сделать всё равно не сможет.

— Вечная история с делами об изнасилованиях в парах, — Дональд Крэйген, капитан отдела специальных расследований, в сердцах бросает папку с бумагами на стол. — Насильник делает вид, что раскаивается, жертва его прощает, начинает утверждать, что никакого изнасилования не было… Эллиот? Ты что, спишь с открытыми глазами? Если да, то ступай домой и отдохни. Прежде за тобой такого не водилось.  
— Возможно, они не делают вид, — невпопад бормочет Эллиот и, так и не взглянув на капитана, переводит взгляд на брошенную на стол папку.  
— Кто? Насильники? Господи, Эллиот, ты что, хочешь сказать, что они раскаиваются искренне? Нет, тебе и правда нужно отдохнуть.  
— Возможно, — Эллиот наконец смотрит на Крэйгена; да, отдохнуть ему точно надо, но теперь капитан начинает думать, что дело не только в этом. — Возможно — некоторые. Вчера бы я ещё так не сказал, капитан. Но сегодня… сегодня я их понимаю. Никогда не думал, что… — он прерывисто вздыхает и трёт лицо руками.  
Крэйген идёт к двери кабинета. Закрывает её, возвращается к сгорбившемуся на стуле Стейблеру; пару секунд стоит молча, ожидая, что тот скажет дальше.  
— Некоторые из них могут искренне сожалеть, — не поднимая головы, глуховато говорит Эллиот. — Они не хотели причинять боль тем, кого любят. Просто разозлились… возможно, приревновали… захотели утвердить права… Чёрт, — он выпрямляется. — Это не оправдывает. Разумеется, не оправдывает. Никого. Простите, капитан.  
— Эллиот, — Крэйген кладёт Стейблеру руку на плечо, слегка наклоняется, заглядывая в лицо. — Может, расскажешь, в чём дело? Почему ты сам не свой — и внезапно начал понимать семейных насильников?  
— Потому что, — Эллиот снова смотрит на капитана — мрачным, прямым, усталым взглядом. В нём читаются вина и ненависть к себе… вот же чёрт. — Потому что, похоже, я… оказался таким же. Капитан… возможно, на самом деле я не гожусь для работы в вашем отделе.  
— Так, это уже чересчур, — Крэйген чувствует, что начинает раздражаться, и усилием воли заставляет себя успокоиться. — Чтобы лучший из моих детективов… Нет, Эллиот, стой, сейчас я тебя из своего кабинета точно не выпущу. В чём дело? Рассказывай, ты же знаешь, что можешь. Ты всегда был мне как сын. Ничего из того, чем бы ты со мной поделился, я не стал бы использовать против тебя.  
На секунду в голове у Крэйгена мелькает — а что, если Эллиот сейчас скажет, что… Господи, да конечно же, нет. Что бы он там себе ни надумал, Эллиот Стейблер — не насильник. Он, Дональд Крэйген, достаточно хорошо разбирается в людях — и уж точно хорошо знает своих подчинённых.  
— Я не против, чтобы вы использовали это против меня, капитан, — выражение лица Эллиота не меняется. — Я… вчера я едва не изнасиловал своего партнёра. Человека… человека, которого люблю.  
— О Господи, — Крэйген тяжело вздыхает; в голове проносится всё то, что он знает о ссорах между расставшимися супругами… и о бывших мужьях, набрасывающихся на жён. Кто бы мог подумать, что Эллиот… — Кэти?..  
— Господи, нет! — Стейблер вскидывается на стуле, и на несколько секунд Крэйген чувствует себя успокоенным. — Кэти… нет, капитан. Я её не… и между нами всё кончено. Теперь мы друзья.  
— Это радует, — Крэйген кивает, продолжая вглядываться в лицо детектива. — Но тогда кого? Ты сказал…  
— Да, — снова вздох. — Вчера я чуть не изнасиловал Дейла Стаки.  
— Боже!  
Крэйген вскакивает из-за стола. Проходится по кабинету — хотя маленькая площадь не особо это позволяет.  
На долю мгновения мелькает мысль, что Эллиот шутит. Но на шутника он совсем не похож — да и прежде подобного дурацкого юмора за ним не водилось.  
— Знаешь, Эллиот, я бы, пожалуй, не удивился, если бы ты сказал, что пытался его убить, — Крэйген снова останавливается у плеча Стейблера. — Но…  
— Да, я понимаю, — по губам Эллиота проскальзывает слабая улыбка. — Я… мы… мы с Дейлом… уже несколько месяцев, капитан.  
— Ладно, — годы работы научили Крэйгена сохранять невозмутимость, и всё же, кажется, ещё никогда он не был в таком шоке, как сейчас. — Нет… чёрт. Чёрт, Эллиот, я, конечно, знаю, что Стаки гей — все знают, — но… Ладно, неважно, — он поднимает руку, прерывая сам себя. — Это к делу не относится. Но ты говоришь, что…  
— Да, — тихо откликается Эллиот. — Я был зол и…  
— За что, за перепутанные улики? Нет, я согласен, что Стаки заслужил за это взбучку, но…  
Но уж точно не изнасилование.  
И кто бы мог подумать. Кто бы мог подумать… всё это.  
— Нет, — Эллиот мотает головой. — Не за улики. Точнее, всё началось с улик… Я разозлился на него. Он — на меня. Решив отомстить, пошёл в гей-клуб…  
— Так вот почему мне сегодня звонили оттуда и спрашивали, всё ли в порядке, — говорит Крэйген, и Эллиот едва ли не краснеет. — Сказали, что вчера у них был один из моих детективов… Знаешь, Эллиот, я, конечно, готов тебя поддержать, но всё равно не одобрю, если ты и дальше будешь размахивать значком, вылавливая своего неверного любовника на гей-оргиях.  
— Да, капитан, — вот теперь Эллиот точно краснеет. — Простите, капитан. Я… в общем, я забрал его из этого проклятого притона и повёз в отель. И…  
— …изнасиловал? — совсем тихо подсказывает Крэйген.  
— Почти. Я мог, капитан, понимаете, мог! Ещё чуть-чуть… если бы я не опомнился в последний момент, если бы он не дал согласие… сегодня Оливия — даже Оливия — заметила у него синяки, сказала, что он стесняется и не хочет говорить, откуда они…  
Воцаряется непродолжительное молчание.  
— Теперь вы понимаете, капитан, — негромко продолжает Эллиот. — Понимаете… почему я… начал понимать насильников. И пойму… если вы… сочтёте, что я…  
Господи. Да что же за день такой.  
— Я считаю, что ты… — Крэйген бросает взгляд на стеклянную дверь кабинета и внезапно усмехается. — Эллиот, я считаю, что ты должен немедленно отправляться домой. Отдохни, выспись и…  
— Капитан, — Стейблер тяжело поднимается со стула. — Капитан, вы не поняли? Я… я такой же, как те преступники, которых мы ловим! Почти такой же… я…  
— Ты, — резко перебивает его Крэйген, — заберёшь сейчас своего любовника, который мнётся в дверях нашего отдела, явно поджидая тебя, и пойдёшь домой. И чтобы я не видел вас обоих до завтрашнего утра — и больше не слышал о том, что ты похож на насильника.  
Эллиот открывает рот, чтобы ответить, — и умолкает, потому что его взгляд падает на невысокую фигуру Дейла Стаки.  
Тот действительно мнётся в дверях — и, похоже, действительно поджидает его.  
— Ты — не насильник, — продолжает Крэйген. — И я говорю это не потому, что хорошо к тебе отношусь, а потому, что этого не следует из твоих слов. У вас была размолвка с любовником, и сейчас вам следует помириться. И… — он делает короткую паузу, — Эллиот, ты не думал о программе для полицейских-геев?  
— Что?! — всё это время завороженно смотревший на Стаки Эллиот вздрагивает. — Господи, конечно же, нет! Капитан, я…  
— Не гей?  
Пауза.  
— Молчишь. И правильно. Эллиот, ты знаешь, как я отношусь ко всей этой психологической дребедени, но всё-таки подумай. Возможно, эта программа пригодилась бы вам обоим.  
— Да, капитан, — послушно соглашается Эллиот. — Спасибо. Я подумаю.  
— Подумай. А сейчас забирай этого белобрысого надоеду и убирайтесь до утра. Оба.  
Эллиот бормочет что-то неразборчиво-благодарное и идёт к двери.  
Крэйгену издали видно, как лицо Дейла Стаки озаряется улыбкой.  
  
— Я думал, ты освободишься позже, — негромко говорит Дейл, пока они идут к машине Эллиота. — Обычно…  
— Обычно да, — Эллиот бросает взгляд на Стаки и поспешно отводит его, заметив, что губа у того действительно распухла. — Просто капитан Крэйген выставил меня вон. После того, как узнал о нас с тобой.  
— Что?! — Дейл останавливается; на обычно нахально-улыбчивом лице написан неподдельный ужас. — Эллиот, тебя… уволили из-за меня?! Из-за наших… из-за того, что между нами?!.. Чёрт, ты должен подать в суд! Это… это дискриминация…  
— Господи, да никто меня не уволил! — Эллиот смеётся, на секунду забыв, насколько виноватым себя только что чувствовал. Он берёт Стаки за плечо, тот дёргается, заметно морщится — и воспоминания возвращаются.  
Чёрт. Оливия права. Похоже, Дейл и правда весь в синяках.  
— Просто я рассказал ему… обо всём, — Дейл смотрит выжидающе и почти недоверчиво, и Эллиот как можно осторожнее касается ладонью его спины. — Сядем в машину? Я не хочу разговаривать на ступеньках.  
— Да. Да, конечно, — быстро отвечает Стаки, и опасение Эллиота, что он больше никогда не захочет сесть в его машину, развеивается, едва успев зародиться.  
Они садятся, закрывают дверцы. Дейл возится, устраиваясь на сиденье.  
Зад у него, наверное, тоже болит…  
— Я сказал Крэйгену, что повёл себя как один из тех насильников, которых мы ловим, — говорит Эллиот, глядя на свои руки на руле. — Вчера, в отеле. С тобой. Сказал, что не гожусь для службы в его отделе…  
— Дурак, — сердито выпаливает Дейл. — А… а он что?..  
— А он, — Эллиот неловко усмехается и поворачивается к Стаки, — велел нам помириться. И сказал, что мне стоит подумать о программе для полицейских-геев.  
Дейл тоже усмехается — и снова морщится, потревожив губу.  
— Может, и стоит. Вдруг избавишься от своей внутренней гомофобии.  
Чёртов нахальный котёнок… Но сегодня на него злиться совершенно не получается.  
Сегодня Эллиот слишком зол на самого себя.  
— Дейл, — Эллиот протягивает руку, накрывает ладонью запястье Стаки; рукав съехал, и синяк хорошо видно. — Я перед тобой виноват. Я сделал тебе больно…  
Дейл дёргает плечом, но руку не убирает.  
— Я тебе тоже.  
— Не так, — твёрдо возражает Эллиот. — Не… не физически.  
Дейл улыбается. Гораздо менее нахально, чем обычно; почти смущённо.  
— Может быть.  
— Я ненавидел себя весь день, — глухо продолжает Эллиот. — Сам себя готов был арестовать, понимаешь? Если бы… если бы я вчера… если бы ты не сказал, что согласен… чёрт. Я бы сам сдался Крэйгену. Честно.  
— Не получилось бы, — на лице Дейла появляется упрямое выражение. — Я бы всё отрицал. Сказал бы, что сам хотел. Что специально тебя провоцировал. Что…  
— Дейл, — Эллиот осторожно сжимает пальцы Стаки. — Перестань меня оправдывать. Я помню свои чувства. И понимаю, на что был способен.  
— Плевать, — Дейл смотрит всё так же упрямо. — Если тебе так хочется считать себя насильником, можешь думать, что у меня стокгольмский синдром. И что я теперь без тебя не могу.  
— Чёрт, — Эллиот вымученно усмехается и качает головой. — Чёрт, мне сейчас от твоих слов просто… просто хоть бери и стреляйся.  
— Что… не вздумай! — Стаки нагибается к нему, хватает за отвороты пиджака, и Эллиот, не выдержав, со смехом его обнимает.  
— Да успокойся ты, котёнок. Я не всерьёз. Что мне сделать, чтобы загладить вину? Чёрт, — тут же обрывает он себя. — Я говорю точно как… как один из них. И так же, как они, собираюсь сказать, что это больше не повторится…  
— Да хоть бы и повторилось, — бросает Дейл, и Эллиоту хочется то ли сжать его в объятиях, то ли и правда застрелиться. — А если хочешь загладить вину… отвезёшь меня сегодня к себе?  
— К… себе? — Эллиот недоумённо моргает.  
— К себе. Не в отель. Не как проститута, которого снял на ночь.  
Чёрт. Ну почему сегодня всё, что говорит этот белобрысый котёнок, вызывает чувство вины?  
— Нет, поначалу мне нравилось, — Стаки начинает говорить быстро и сбивчиво. — Что мы… больше не по углам… не в подсобках… Но — ты ведь живёшь один, да? Ты же можешь привезти меня к себе домой?  
— Да, — тихо говорит Эллиот. — Да, могу. У меня… у меня своя квартира.  
На том, чтобы он взял из семейных сбережений деньги и купил себе квартиру, настояла Кэти. Эллиот хотел, чтобы всё осталось детям, но она сказала, что он не заслужил оказаться на улице. Что она себе этого не простит.  
Квартира, которую он купил, была маленькой, но для скромной холостяцкой жизни её вполне хватало.  
И, как только сейчас понимает Эллиот, для жизни вдвоём должно хватить тоже.  
— Буду рад её увидеть, — Дейл улыбается распухшими губами — и, кажется, всё ещё боится отказа. — Так что? Отвезёшь? Я даже купил по дороге зубную щётку.  
Нахальный котёнок. Чёртов нахальный котёнок.  
Что бы Эллиот делал, если бы Дейл отвернулся от него после вчерашнего?..  
— Смазку, правда, не купил, — Стаки, как всегда, не умолкает. — Придётся тебе меня как следует вылизать. Да?..  
Смотрит. Выжидающе, с надеждой.  
— Да, — твёрдо говорит Эллиот и, наклонившись к Дейлу, быстро целует его в уголок губ. Стёкла в машине не тонированные — а и ладно.  
— И… хочу сегодня нежно, — тихо и почти робко добавляет Дейл. — Хорошо? Чтобы… чтобы всего зацеловал… синяки эти… Ладно?..  
— Конечно, — голос Эллиота звучит хрипло. — Конечно, котёнок. Я буду нежным. Всего вылижу, зацелую… Поехали.  
Он заводит мотор, и машина трогается с места.  
  
В квартире тихо и темно — не считая падающих в незашторенное окно полос уличного света и далёкого шума проезжающих внизу машин.  
Тёплая тяжёлая голова Дейла лежит у Эллиота на груди, волосы слегка щекочут кожу. Дыхание неглубокое — Стаки не спит.  
Эллиот осторожно берёт руку Дейла, подносит к губам. Тихонько целует синяки на запястье.  
— Не спится? — Дейл возится у него на груди; слышно, что он тихонько усмехается. — Мне тоже. Всё ещё не могу поверить, что ты привёл меня к себе. Не трахнул в подсобке, не отвёз в отель, а… Чёрт. Прости, — он снова возится и обнимает Эллиота свободной рукой. — Ты только не подумай ничего, ладно? Я ни на что не намекаю. Ты мне ничего не должен, мы просто трахаемся и…  
— Стаки, — Эллиот тоже усмехается и снова прижимается губами к запястью Дейла. — Заткнись.  
Дейл издаёт негромкий смешок.  
— Чёрт, — затыкаться он, похоже, не собирается — впрочем, как всегда. — Так приятно… когда ты синяки целуешь… Даже хочется, чтобы снова наставил. И зацеловал. И просил прощения, привёл к себе… чёрт. Всё, я молчу.  
Эллиот тяжело и прерывисто вздыхает. От слов Дейла больно сжимается в груди.  
— Не смей, — тихо говорит он и крепко прижимает Стаки к себе. — Не смей, слышишь? Не надо тебе никаких синяков. Я и так буду тебя целовать… буду нежным…  
— Можешь не слишком нежным, — Стаки смеётся и мажет щекой по его плечу. — Иногда. То, что ты большой сильный парень, мне тоже нравится. Только вчера… немного испугался.  
Чёрт.  
Секунду-другую оба молчат.  
— У тебя здесь уютно, — снова подаёт голос Дейл. — Мне нравится. Скандинавский стиль, а? Шучу, нет здесь у тебя никакого стиля. Но скандинавский бы подошёл. Я бы мог помочь его достичь… всё, всё, я заткнулся. Я — не твой дизайнер.  
«И не партнёр, с которым ты живёшь», — слышит Эллиот в голосе Дейла.  
Скандинавский стиль. Чёрт его знает. Он, Эллиот Стейблер, в стилях вообще не разбирается. Кэти всегда говорила, что любит кантри и прованс, — и, кажется, пыталась обставить в этих стилях их дом.  
Чёрт. Ему всегда было не до того, чтобы обсуждать с женой цвет мебели и занавесок. Не то чтобы ему этого не хотелось, но…  
Такая работа. У них у всех — такая работа. Дейл уже тоже начал чувствовать это на себе — и, кажется, тоже из тех, кто, несмотря ни на что, не уйдёт.  
— Переезжай ко мне, — неожиданно для самого себя говорит Эллиот — и тут же понимает, что это именно те слова, которые он хотел сказать.  
Это то, чего он хочет. Чтобы чёртов ебучий кот поселился в его квартире.  
Чтобы она принадлежала им обоим.  
Дейл вздрагивает в его объятиях. Резко вскидывает голову.  
— Что?..  
— Что слышал. Переезжай ко мне. Можешь обставить квартиру в скандинавском стиле. Места здесь немного, но, думаю, нам двоим хватит.  
Стаки молчит.  
Никогда не затыкающийся Дейл Стаки — молчит.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты жил со мной, — тихо, но твёрдо продолжает Эллиот. — Хочу просыпаться с тобой в одной постели. Не хочу водить по отелям, как… как проститута. Не хочу разыскивать по гей-клубам и заставать за групповым сексом…  
— Прости, — виновато говорит Дейл. — Я был на тебя зол…  
— Я знаю. И я повёл себя с тобой гораздо хуже. Нет, если… — Эллиот мучительно сглатывает, — я знаю, некоторые люди полигамны и не могут заниматься сексом только с одним партнёром… просто — возможно, я слишком старомоден, но для меня это неприемлемо, и…  
— Эллиот, — Дейл подтягивается выше и кладёт ладонь ему на щёку. — Перестань. Я не полигамен. Нет, я, конечно, не против был с теми парнями, но… забудь. Я был на тебя зол. Только поэтому. А так — мне нужен только ты. Если… — пауза, — если тебе нужен я.  
— Нужен, — уверенно отвечает Эллиот. — Только ты. Я хочу, чтобы ты жил со мной, и даже готов терпеть в ванной эту твою дурацкую зубную щётку с Микки-Маусом. Слушай, почему ты купил щётку с Микки-Маусом? Неужели не было другой?  
Дейл смеётся.  
— Я, знаешь ли, люблю Микки-Мауса. С детства. Особенно Микки-детектива.  
— Господи, — Эллиот подхватывает его смех. — Только не говори, что я на него похож.  
— Непохож. Это я хотел быть на него похожим. Мальчишкой. А теперь — просто старая любовь.  
Они смеются громче, и Эллиот крепко целует Дейла в губы.  
Сколько же всего он не знал о том, с кем спит. И, возможно, ещё не знает.  
— Где ты живёшь? — спрашивает Эллиот. Господи, он не знает о Дейле даже этого…  
— В крохотной съёмной комнатушке. Гораздо меньше этой. Ванная, туалет и кухня общие с соседом.  
— Я помогу тебе перевезти вещи, — твёрдо говорит Эллиот. — А твоя семья… родители… они в Нью-Йорке?  
Только сейчас ему приходит в голову, что, возможно, придётся знакомиться с родственниками Дейла.  
— Нет, — Стаки дёргает плечом. — Далеко отсюда. Я их иногда навещаю. Отец хвастается всем, что его сын стал полицейским. Разница между полицейским и экспертом его не интересует.  
Оба снова смеются. Эллиот опрокидывает Дейла на спину, зачёсывает ему растрёпанные волосы со лба.  
— Ещё я неплохо готовлю, — сообщает Дейл, ёрзая под ним и закидывая ногу на талию. — Ну, может, хуже твоей бывшей жены, но…  
— Стаки, — почти рычит Эллиот и кусает Дейла за подбородок.  
— Заткнуться?  
— Да, чёрт побери. Чёртов ты ебучий котёнок… что бы я делал, если бы тебя потерял… никогда бы себе не простил…  
— Заткнись, детектив Стейблер, — нахально выпаливает Дейл.  
Вскоре смех сменяется постанываниями и любовной вознёй.  
  
— Привет.  
Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Дейл поднимает глаза от бумажного стаканчика с кофе и смотрит на присевшего рядом с ним на парковую скамейку парня.  
Блядь. Это же…  
— Не помешаю? — парень широко улыбается.  
— Не-а, — Дейл улыбается в ответ — чуть менее лучезарно, чем обычно, — качает головой и снова отхлёбывает кофе.  
— Узнал, беленький? — парень продолжает ухмыляться во весь рот.  
— Узнал, — хмыкает Дейл, чувствуя, что начинает краснеть, и злясь на себя за это. Нет, в том, что они помнят друг друга по гей-клубу, нет ничего такого — вообще ничего, — но…  
— Вот и славно. Я Тим, кстати.  
— Дейл.  
— Дейл Стаки. Я помню.  
— Блядь, — Стаки, не удержавшись, фыркает от смеха, чуть не подавившись кофе. — Ты на меня что, досье составляешь?  
— Да нет, — усмехается Тим. — Просто больно хорошо запомнил, как тебя твой бойфренд называл. Он ведь тебе бойфренд, да? Или кто? Может, вы вообще женаты?  
— Слишком много вопросов задаёшь, Тим.  
Эллиот был бы впечатлён — нашёлся кто-то, кто пиздит больше него, Дейла Стаки.  
— А вопросы у нас должен задавать ты, да? Слушай, — на лице Тима появляется заинтересованность, — а ты правда коп?  
— Эксперт-криминалист. А Эллиот — детектив.  
— Ага, я слышал, он же при всех проорал… Вы на работе познакомились, да?  
— На работе, — подтверждает Дейл и не выдерживает: — Слушай, ты что — иностранный шпион, что так допрашиваешь?  
— Не, — Тим смеётся, но, похоже, чуток смутился. — Я на журналиста учусь — профессиональное, наверное…  
— Угу, профессиональное, — соглашается Стаки. — У Эллиота вон тоже… профессиональное. Опозорил при всех… Слушай, — он поворачивается к Тиму, кладёт ему руку на плечо, — ты прости. Ну, что так вышло. Не в том дело, что так и не трахнулись — всяко бывает, — но…  
— Что твой любовничек погром устроил, — Тим хмыкает.  
— Ага.  
— Да ладно, ты-то при чём. Не знал ведь, что он такое учудит… Не знал, да?  
— Если бы знал — думаешь, выставил бы себя на посмешище? — Дейл залпом допивает кофе и сминает стаканчик в руке. — Тащил меня к выходу, будто преступника какого…  
— Есть такое, — Тим смеётся. — И мы все поначалу пересрали — будь здоров. Думаем, коп припёрся, с чего бы это? И… слышишь… ты тоже прости. Ну, что я сразу начал кричать, что тебя не знаю…  
— Да уж на это-то я не злюсь, — Дейл прицеливается и выбрасывает стаканчик в урну. — За мной коп пришёл — мало ли, кто я? Наркодилер, сутенёр, педофил, может, вообще маньяк какой? А вы меня только увидели. Любой бы на вашем месте откреститься попытался.  
— Ну да, — с явным облегчением соглашается Тим. — И я бы, конечно, предложил сегодня вечером продолжить с того же места, где остановились… вдвоём или втроём — как захочешь…  
— Я бы согласился, — Дейл смотрит на Тима и понимает, что будь всё немного иначе, он бы и правда согласился. — Если бы… если бы не Эллиот.  
— Ага. Не хотелось бы мне, — Тим усмехается, — чтобы он меня с наркотой какой подставил. Или ещё что. В отместку.  
— Он не такой… Блядь, — Стаки не выдерживает и смеётся. — Хотел сказать, что он честный и никогда никого не подставит. Но ещё недавно я и вообразить не мог, что он способен заявиться с полицейским значком в гей-клуб и представиться полным именем и званием, чтобы вытащить оттуда меня.  
А потом — добавляет Дейл уже про себя, — едва не изнасиловать.  
А потом — перевезти к себе.  
— Ревность, — глубокомысленно кивает Тим. — И любовь. Любит ведь, да? И ты его?  
— Да, — непривычно тихо, но твёрдо отвечает Дейл. — Да, любит. И я тоже.  
— Везунчики, — Тим снова усмехается. — Здорово, когда любовь. Тогда не прибил хоть? Что сделал-то? Помирились?  
— Помирились, — Дейл тоже отвечает усмешкой, хоть вспоминать о терзаниях Эллиота и не смешно. — Отвёз меня в отель и вытрахал чуть не до потери сознания. А потом… потом мы съехались. И… ты не думай… он меня не бил никогда. Так только…  
За горло хватал. За плечо. В стенку впечатывал. Трахал так, что Дейл под ним только визжал и скулил, как настоящая сучка.  
Едва не…  
Неважно.  
И злиться на всё, что было, совершенно не хочется.  
— Да верю я, — Тим хлопает Дейла по плечу и поднимается. — Ну, бывай, беленький. Не изменяй своему детективу, а то в следующий раз точно встать после него не сможешь.  
— Ага, — Дейл хмыкает, пару секунд провожает Тима взглядом и поднимается со скамейки. Надо бы взять ещё кофе.  
Любят. Правда любят.  
Они оба. Он и Эллиот.  
  


***

Эллиот смотрит на Кэти, сидящую напротив него за столиком в кафе, и пытается воскресить в памяти все чувства, которые испытывал к ней на протяжении их совместной жизни.  
Любовь. Страсть.  
Привязанность. Тепло.  
Раздражение. Злость.  
Пожалуй, привязанность осталась — хоть и не та, что прежде. Некоторая доля привязанности — и благодарность этой женщине за то, что она столько лет была его женой и стала матерью его детей.  
Они привычно говорят о детях. Кэти спрашивает, как у него дела, — кажется, давно не ожидая обстоятельного ответа. Он привычно отвечает: «Нормально».  
Ему трудно было делиться с ней тем, что накапливалось на душе, даже в их лучшие годы. Не та работа. Не те переживания.  
Не то, о чём получилось бы рассказать Кэти.  
— Знаешь, — Кэти пару секунд медлит, разглаживает на столике бумажную салфетку, — я начала кое с кем встречаться.  
— Здорово, — Эллиот улыбается. — Я рад за тебя. Правда.  
Он действительно рад. И помимо радости испытывает странное облегчение — оттого, что Кэти не одна.  
— Кто он?  
— Он… — Кэти снова медлит и, похоже, слегка смущается, — он приходил к нам чинить кран. Когда я позвонила в службу.  
— О Господи, — вырывается у Эллиота. — Водопроводчик. Как в плохом порно.  
— Эллиот! — на щеках Кэти вспыхивает гневный румянец.  
Чёрт. Они что, снова ссорятся?  
— Прости, — Эллиот примирительно берёт Кэти за руку, и та не пытается её отдёрнуть. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто…  
— У него своя бригада. Он очень умный и интеллигентный мужчина, — Кэти всё ещё говорит немного сердито, но чувствуется, что уже оттаивает. — Читает книги. Думаешь, если человек чинит трубы…  
— Господи, Кэти, да ничего я не думаю, — у Эллиота вырывается смешок; он выпускает руку Кэти и тянется за своим кофе. — Если ты счастлива, я правда рад. И если он тебя обидит…  
— Да-да, ты всегда меня защитишь. Поверь, Эллиот, меня никто не обижает.  
— Хорошо.  
— А ты? — Кэти отламывает пластиковой вилкой кусочек от бисквитного пирожного, отправляет его в рот. — Как всегда, весь в работе?  
— Н-не… не совсем.  
Проклятье. Рано или поздно ему придётся рассказать Кэти. Они слишком много общаются — в конце концов, у них четверо детей…  
И в конце концов, она всё равно осталась для него близким человеком. Даже если от любви к ней как к женщине не осталось ничего.  
— Не совсем? — в глазах Кэти загорается искренний интерес, она наклоняется через столик, заглядывает Эллиоту в лицо. — У тебя тоже кто-то есть? Расскажи.  
Эллиот медлит. Чёрт, это будет куда труднее, чем для Кэти — сказать, что она встречается с водопроводчиком.  
— Эллиот, — Кэти смеётся, и Эллиот на секунду вспоминает, как он всегда любил её смех. — Ты что, стесняешься? Я тебе рассказала. Я тоже не одна. Всё нормально. Прошлое — в прошлом, мы остались друзьями и двигаемся дальше.  
— Да, — Эллиот глубоко и прерывисто вздыхает, допивает свой кофе, ставит стаканчик на столик. — Да, ты права.  
— Ну вот видишь. Так с кем ты…  
— Это… — чёрт, ему всё равно придётся сказать, — это наш эксперт-криминалист.  
Кэти на секунду поджимает губы. На её лице появляется мягкое задумчивое выражение.  
— Что ж, — голос звучит так же — мягко, задумчиво. — Думаю, для тебя так лучше — быть с кем-то, кто работает там же, где и ты. Знаешь, — она издаёт короткий смешок, — одно время я побаивалась, что у тебя начнётся роман с Оливией Бенсон.  
— С Оливией?! — это предположение кажется настолько диким, что Эллиот невольно повышает голос, и парочка за соседним столиком с любопытством оборачивается. — Господи, Кэти, с чего бы мне…  
— Не вижу в этом ничего удивительного, — Кэти чуть резковато пожимает плечом. — Она — очень красивая и интересная женщина.  
— Безусловно. Но мне бы и в голову не пришло…  
— Ладно, ладно. Я подозревала вас совсем недолго. Лучше, — снова заинтересованный огонёк в глазах, — покажи мне её фотографию. У тебя же она есть в телефоне?  
— Фотография Оливии? — машинально переспрашивает Эллиот, всё ещё слишком ошеломлённый словами Кэти.  
— Господи, Эллиот, да не строй ты из себя дурака! Фотография вашего эксперта. С которой ты встречаешься.  
О Господи. Вот оно, самое сложное.  
Эллиот достаёт телефон. Открывает сохранённые фотографии, судорожно вспоминая, есть ли среди тех, что прислал ему чёртов ебучий кот, хоть одна приличная.  
Подать бы на тебя в суд за рассылку порнографических фото, Дейл Стаки…  
…А на меня — за попытку изнасилования.  
Эллиот встряхивает головой, отбрасывая неприятные воспоминания. Да, вот она, подходящая фотография. Дейл на ней улыбается — растрёпанный, счастливый.  
И, к счастью, одетый.  
Эллиот обходит столик. Садится на диванчик рядом с Кэти, показывает ей телефон.  
— Вот… он.  
Кэти недоумённо моргает, глядя на фотографию Дейла.  
— Кто?  
Господи.  
— Наш эксперт-криминалист, — терпеливо поясняет Эллиот. — С которым я встречаюсь.  
— Господи, — вырывается у Кэти; кажется, это их главное слово на сегодняшний день. — Господи, Эллиот, — она пытается вскочить, но это трудно сделать, поскольку она зажата между Эллиотом и стеной. — Ты надо мной смеёшься… я рассказала тебе всё как есть, а ты надо мной смеёшься…  
— Кэти, — Эллиот касается руки Кэти, смотрит на неё снизу вверх. — Кэти, пожалуйста, сядь.  
Кэти покорно садится. Снова опускает взгляд на фотографию Дейла в телефоне.  
— Это Дейл Стаки, — тихо говорит Эллиот. — Наш эксперт-криминалист. Да, Кэти, он парень.  
На несколько секунд воцаряется молчание.  
— Так ты скрывал от меня, что гей? — Кэти говорит ещё тише, что Эллиот. — Столько лет… у нас родилось четверо детей…  
— Нет, Кэти, — Эллиоту очень хочется её обнять, но он не чувствует, что имеет сейчас на это право. — Нет, всё не так.  
Скрывал ли он, что гей? Нет, Боже, разумеется, нет. Они с Кэти любили друг друга. Он её хотел, хотел как женщину…  
…и при этом… иногда…  
…тайные встречи со случайными парнями… ночи, за которые ему потом было мучительно стыдно…  
Чёрт. Забудь, Эллиот. Это было давно — и об этом Кэти не должна узнать. Всё равно это больше не важно.  
Сейчас у тебя есть Дейл.  
— Тогда… — Кэти медленно поднимает на него глаза, — ты понял это благодаря ему?.. Перед нашим разводом… у вас начался роман…  
— Нет, — снова повторяет Эллиот. — Спроси кого угодно у меня на работе — Дейл начал с нами работать через год после того, как мы развелись. Кэти, я не изменял тебе с ним.  
Изменял с другими. Изредка. Но это уже неважно.  
— Не буду я никого спрашивать, — Кэти раздражённо хмыкает. — Что я, дура — выставлять себя на посмешище?.. Ладно. Я тебе верю. И всё равно… всё равно это уже неважно.  
— Неважно, — соглашается Эллиот. — И всё же — я не изменял тебе с Дейлом.  
— Хорошо, — Кэти говорит чуть мягче, но тут же снова смотрит на фотографию Дейла и издаёт нервный смешок. — Господи, Эллиот, ему хоть восемнадцать есть?  
— Разумеется, нет, — Эллиот убирает телефон — без улыбки Дейла в кафе словно тускнеет — и чувствует, что его голос начинает звучать зло. — У нас половина экспертов — несовершеннолетние. А я — главный растлитель малолетних в Нью-Йорке.  
— Чёрт, Эллиот, прости, — Кэти качает головой; кажется, она правда чувствует себя виноватой. — Я… я неудачно пошутила. Сморозила глупость. Прости.  
— Прощаю, — нет, он всё ещё слишком зол, чтобы успокаивать Кэти. — А Дейлу двадцать пять. Было двадцать четыре, когда мы сошлись.  
У Кэти снова вырывается смешок.  
— Господи. Да ему меньше, чем нашей старшей дочери.  
— Я помню, сколько Морин, — этот разговор раздражает его всё больше и больше, и Эллиот начинает подниматься из-за стола. — И помню, сколько мне. И что Дейла я старше на двадцать три года. Без твоего напоминания, спасибо.  
— Прости, — Кэти тоже поднимается, хватает его за руку, смотрит в глаза почти умоляюще. — Прости, правда. Я… слишком удивилась… и опять наговорила тебе гадостей. Я виновата.  
— Не виновата, — глубоко вздохнув, Эллиот осторожно приобнимает Кэти за плечи и снова садится вместе с ней на диванчик. — Ладно, может, ты и наговорила мне гадостей… — она чуть смущённо смеётся, и он смеётся в ответ, — но я тоже сорвался.  
— Ладно, — Кэти улыбается, примирительно поглаживает его по руке. — Забудем. Просто я правда очень удивилась… неважно. Ты, — она снова заглядывает Эллиоту в глаза, — ты с ним счастлив?  
— Да, — наконец-то он может твёрдо ответить на этот вопрос. — Правда, временами он жутко выводит меня из себя…  
— Тебе это полезно.  
Они опять смеются.  
— Возможно. Но в любом случае — да, я счастлив. И поверь, — добавляет он тихо, — я был удивлён не меньше тебя. Тем, что… тем, как всё получилось.  
— Что ж, — на губах Кэти снова появляется задумчивая улыбка. — Много чего не ожидаешь, а потом… Думали ли мы когда-то, что будем сидеть в кафе и обсуждать, кто из нас с кем встречается?  
— Не думали, — Эллиот помимо воли улыбается в ответ. — И раз уж мы здесь засиделись, может, закажем ещё что-то?  
— Закажем, — соглашается Кэти и тянется за листком меню. — И ты расскажешь мне побольше о своём эксперте. Я никогда не могла выпытать у тебя хоть что-то о работе, но уж об этом-то могу.  
— Хорошо, — Эллиот понимает, что сможет рассказать Кэти далеко не всё — в частности, точно не сможет о том ужасном дне, когда готов был счесть себя насильником, — но что-то сможет точно. — А ты расскажешь о своём водопроводчике и о книгах, которые он любит. Я требую доказательств его начитанности.  
Кэти смеётся и поднимает руку, привлекая внимание официантки.  
  
— Дорогая, всё в порядке?  
Кэти вздыхает и переводит взгляд с экрана телевизора на обнимающего её Чарли. То, о чём она мечтала всегда — смотреть по вечерам кино с любимым мужчиной.  
То, на что у Эллиота никогда не было времени. Эллиот и по вечерам-то почти никогда не бывал дома — если, конечно, не считать вечером время глубокой ночи, когда он обычно возвращался с работы.  
Ты несправедлива к нему, привычно одёргивает себя Кэти. Он содержал тебя и детей. И сейчас, если бы не финансовая помощь с его стороны, тебе тоже не довелось бы проводить долгие вечера с Чарли.  
Он ловит преступников, защищает мирных жителей Нью-Йорка…  
Неважно. Эллиот хороший отец, он любит их детей — и, кажется, её он тоже раньше любил. Как и она его.  
Но жить с полицейским — даже с самым лучшим — она больше не хочет.  
Тем более, что…  
— Да, конечно, — говорит Кэти и улыбается Чарли. — Всё просто замечательно.  
— Не ври, — он тоже улыбается, но в глазах тревога. — Что-то случилось во время встречи с бывшим мужем? Вы поссорились?  
— Нет, — Кэти снова вздыхает. — Мы… перестали ссориться после того, как развелись. Почти.  
Теперь, когда ей хочется попенять Эллиоту, что он слишком редко видится с детьми, она каждый раз напоминает себе, что он больше не её муж.  
И что после развода больше свободного времени на детей у него не появилось. Даже наоборот — учитывая, что они теперь не живут вместе.  
— Это хорошо, — Чарли кивает. — Но — что-то случилось, да?  
— Можно и так сказать, — медленно говорит Кэти. Она не хотела рассказывать Чарли, но — чёрт, ей хочется с кем-то поделиться, и раз Эллиот больше не скрывает это от неё, то почему она должна скрывать от своего нового партнёра? И не детям же ей рассказывать… пока что. — Он… ну, в общем, я узнала, что он тоже больше не один.  
— Полагаю, это к лучшему, — говорит Чарли и тут же пытливо заглядывает ей в глаза. — Или… ты приревновала? Почувствовала что-то…  
— Господи, нет, — Кэти смеётся, мотает головой и быстро целует его в губы. — Я теперь с тобой. Я тебя люблю. С чего бы мне ревновать Эллиота? Я рада, что он тоже снова счастлив. Но…  
— Но?  
— Я спросила, с кем он встречается. Говорит — с коллегой, экспертом-криминалистом. Я ещё подумала — неудивительно, он же кроме работы нигде не бывает, где ему ещё с кем-то познакомиться… Любопытно стало. Говорю — покажи её фотографию.  
— И?  
Чарли интересно. Чарли, в отличие от Эллиота, дома никогда не погружён в мысли о работе.  
С другой стороны — о чём ему думать? О том, какие краны они сегодня чинили со своей бригадой? О рабочем, который не вышел на смену, потому что напился, — и теперь его надо уволить?  
Но хорошо, что дома он может думать только о ней, Кэти.  
— И — показывает он мне фотографию, — после непродолжительной паузы говорит она. — Я ожидала, что увижу женщину за тридцать — ну, знаешь, ухоженная, с короткой стрижкой… Они там у них все такие. Как на подбор. Смотрю на фото — а там мальчишка лет двадцати.  
Чарли неуверенно улыбается и мотает головой.  
— Твой бывший над тобой подшутил?  
— Я вначале тоже так подумала. Хотя на такое его чувства юмора точно бы не хватило. Это их эксперт-криминалист, понимаешь? Белобрысый мальчишка. Ну, ему не двадцать, конечно, оказалось; двадцать пять. Не в том дело. Просто… Эллиот встречается с парнем. Не с женщиной. С парнем. Он… Господи. Не могу произнести. Нет, я не против… не против геев, точно не против, но… в голове не укладывается.  
— Что твой бывший муж, от которого у тебя четверо детей, оказался геем? — Чарли наконец хохочет — коротко, но громко. — У меня тоже не особо укладывается… Но — вовремя вы, выходит, расстались, а?  
— Вовремя? — недоумевающе переспрашивает Кэти.  
— Ну, — Чарли смущается, отводит взгляд, чешет кончик носа. — Просто… нет, я тоже не гомофоб… но представь, что ты бы его с этим парнишкой застала. Со спущенными штанами… чёрт, прости, я не хочу оскорбить твоего бывшего. Ничего против него не имею, верю, что он лучший полицейский, всё как ты рассказывала… но ты представь. Или что кто-то рассказал бы…  
— Вот я и представила, — Кэти качает головой. — Нет, Эллиот сказал, что не изменял мне с этим… Дейлом. Что тот начал у них работать уже после того, как мы развелись. Я ему верю. Но теперь думаю — вдруг были другие парни… за те годы, что мы… Понимаешь, — она смотрит на Чарли, — в последнее время мы правда занимались сексом всё реже. Тебе не неприятно, что я об этом рассказываю?  
— Нисколько.  
— Хорошо. Ну вот, я сначала успокаивала себя, что он просто устаёт на работе… потом поняла, что это мы с ним устали друг от друга… а теперь думаю — а если это из-за парней? Если он понял, что… Но ведь нельзя понять, что ты гей, на пятом десятке? Или можно?  
— Чёрт их знает, — Чарли снова смеётся. — Геев. И полицейских. И полицейских-геев.  
— Чарли! — Кэти шутливо бьёт его по плечу. — Слушай, ну я ведь серьёзно…  
— И я тоже. Правда, я понятия не имею. Мне вот не понять, как можно устать от такой женщины, как ты.  
— Льстец.  
— …И тем более — как променять тебя на парня. И вообще… с парнем. Но — не моё оно дело, так?  
— По большому счёту и не моё, — у Кэти вырывается очередной вздох. — Ладно. Парнишка, на самом деле, симпатичный. И если Эллиот с ним счастлив… хоть по возрасту он ему, конечно, и в сыновья годится…  
— Главное, что совершеннолетний, — со смешком замечает Чарли.  
— Я тоже так пошутила. А Эллиот разозлился. Нет, я понимаю, он по работе вечно дело с педофилами имеет… Ладно, неважно. Я перед ним уже извинилась. И… в общем, ты прав. Нечего мне об этом думать. Я просто… слишком не ожидала. Но рада за него, если он счастлив.  
— Как и мы, — говорит Чарли и целует её.  
— Как и мы. И… нет, правда, к чёрту. Если он мне изменял… пусть не с Дейлом — с другими… неважно. Уже всё равно неважно.  
— Конечно, — подтверждает Чарли и обнимает её крепче. — И я рад, что ты теперь со мной. А не с полицейским-геем.  
Кэти смеётся и на этот раз не одёргивает его.  
Всё правда к лучшему.  
  
Кэти поднимается по лестнице подъезда к квартире, которую купил себе после развода Эллиот, изо всех сил стараясь не раздражаться.  
Сегодня день рождения близнецов. Элизабет и Дика, младших из их четырёх детей.  
И снова, как всегда, она купила им подарки не только от своего имени, но и от имени Эллиота — и, уже будучи с ним в разводе, идёт к нему домой, чтобы напомнить о дне рождения детей, отдать подарки и велеть вручить их сегодня вечером. Или — если он снова слишком поздно освободится со службы — хотя бы не забыть позвонить детям и поздравить, а подарки подарить уже когда получится. Они ведь больше не живут вместе… хотя даже когда жили, Эллиот обычно возвращался с работы, когда дети — даже старшая, Морин — уже спали.  
Остаётся надеяться, что Эллиот ещё дома. Прежде она могла бы зайти к нему в участок — но не сейчас. Бывшая жена шастает на работу к бывшему мужу… как-то это смотрится унизительно.  
Даже если зашла она по делу. Даже если они расстались друзьями, и все это знают.  
Даже если оба снова несвободны.  
Впрочем, Кэти и прежде не нравилось заходить к Эллиоту на работу. Она чувствовала себя там чужой, часто видела его напарницу, Оливию Бенсон, — красивую, уверенную, наверняка сильную и смелую…  
Полицейскую. Женщину, куда более похожую на Эллиота, чем она, Кэти, — и, возможно, куда более ему подходящую.  
Чёрт, да, временами она правда подозревала их в служебном романе. Нет, разумеется, не выказывала Оливии никакой неприязни — пока её подозрения оставались неподтверждёнными, это смотрелось бы как минимум глупо, — принимала её со всем возможным радушием, когда она изредка заходила к ним домой…  
Но разве её подозрения были так уж нелогичны? Эллиот проводил с Оливией куда больше времени, чем с ней, своей женой. Да, по долгу службы — но всё же. И Оливия была несомненно красива, и Кэти понимала, что с ней у Эллиота гораздо больше общего, с ней он может поделиться более личными переживаниями, потому что не стремится оградить её «от зла, грязи и мерзости, с которыми сталкивается на работе». Потому что Оливия работает с ним вместе — и ежедневно сталкивается с тем же самым.  
Что ж. Как выяснилось, романа с Оливией у Эллиота никогда не было — и в глубине души Кэти этому рада, пусть они всё равно больше не вместе. Неприятно было бы узнать, что бывший муж годами изменял тебе со своей напарницей.  
Зато она узнала, что её бывший муж — гей.  
Или бисексуал. Но учитывая, что секс в браке у них с годами был всё реже — даже в те времена, когда они не ссорились и относились друг к другу с теплом и нежностью, — Кэти подозревает, что всё-таки гей.  
Она двадцать пять лет прожила в браке со скрытым геем. Проклятье.  
Изменял ли он ей? Теперь она уверена, что не изменял с женщинами, — но изменял ли с мужчинами?  
Это неважно. Чёрт, это неважно.  
И всё же…  
Эллиот сказал, что с парнем, с которым у него сейчас отношения, познакомился через год после их развода. У неё нет причин ему не верить — да и проверить его слова действительно было бы несложно, — но кто сказал, что этот парень был первым и единственным?  
Она не решилась спросить Эллиота, были ли другие — когда они ещё были женаты. Не решилась, потому что чувствовала, что сейчас Эллиот не станет ей врать, — и боялась услышать правду.  
Кэти чувствовала, какой она будет — правда. И понимала, что от этой правды ей станет неприятно и стыдно; и не хотела, чтобы слова Эллиота — правдивые слова — разрушили те дружеские отношения, что они сумели сохранить.  
Им ведь всё равно предстоит общаться. Так или иначе. Хотя бы ради детей. И она не хочет, чтобы они превратились в тех ужасных разведённых родителей, которые договариваются об условиях совместной опеки в суде и кричат друг на друга всякий раз, когда передают детей. В первую очередь, узнавая о таких семьях, она всегда жалела детей.  
И поэтому она не должна раздражаться сейчас. Не должна думать, что ей снова приходится напоминать Эллиоту о дне рождения детей — а он о нём забыл, в этом она не сомневается. Он всегда забывает — из-за своей работы. И она не имеет права злиться, потому что его работа действительно нужна обществу, потому что он не виноват, что она — работа — забирает почти всё его свободное время и выжирает все силы. Это так; Кэти понимает.  
Но всё равно злится. Злилась все эти годы — даже тогда, когда ещё не ушла любовь, что побудила их пожениться.  
Что ж. У неё теперь есть Чарли — а у Эллиота этот его парень. Эксперт-криминалист; значит, должен понимать специфику его работы не хуже, чем Оливия Бенсон. Всё правильно: ей был нужен муж, который проводит вечера с женой, а Эллиоту — партнёр, который будет его понимать лучше, чем понимала Кэти.  
Эллиоту был нужен парень.  
Господи, Эллиоту был нужен парень.  
В первую очередь — парень.  
В первую…  
Не думать об этом. Не думать. Вот дверь; сейчас она позвонит в звонок и передаст подарки. И всё. Сейчас главное — мило улыбнуться и не выказать ему своего раздражения. Показать, что понимает — насколько может.  
Дверь открывается.  
— Эллиот, я…  
Кэти осекается. Задумавшись, она начала говорить, даже не сообразив, что на пороге стоит не Эллиот.  
— Простите, я ищу Эллиота, — в голове всё ещё сумбур, ей стыдно за свои мысли, за невольное — и незаслуженное — раздражение на бывшего мужа и за то, что она обратилась к нему, будто не видя, что на пороге стоит не он; стыдно настолько, что она даже не может сообразить, что за светловолосый парень открыл дверь. — Эллиота Стейблера. Я Кэти… — она чуть не говорит привычно «Кэти Стейблер», но вовремя осекается, хоть и не успела ещё сменить фамилию. — Кэти. Его… бывшая жена.  
Блондинистый парень — волосы взлохмачены, ростом ниже Кэти, хотя сегодня она без каблуков, — выглядит смущённым не меньше, чем она.  
— Дейл Стаки, — выпаливает он и густо краснеет.  
О Господи.  
О Господи.  
«Это Дейл Стаки. Наш эксперт-криминалист. Да, Кэти, он парень».  
И только сейчас она вспоминает фотографию из телефона Эллиота. Фотографию, на которой лицо этого парня — только на ней он улыбается во весь рот и смущения нет ни на грош.  
Господи, как хорошо, что она не представилась «Кэти Стейблер».  
— Я… я вас знаю, — дрогнувшим голосом говорит Кэти и неуверенно протягивает руку. — Эллиот рассказывал.  
Дейл Стаки пожимает её пальцы и пробует улыбнуться. Совсем не так широко, как на фотографии, — но улыбка у него всё равно очаровательная.  
— О вас тоже.  
Хм. Остаётся надеяться, что Эллиот не говорил о том, как она его достала за годы брака. Хотя — нет, он бы не стал.  
— Я… могу войти?  
— Чёрт, да, — Дейл отступает в сторону. — Только Эллиота дома нет. Он уже ушёл.  
Ну разумеется. Как всегда, уходит на службу раньше всех — и позже всех приходит.  
— Я пришла по делу, — проклятье, почему, наткнувшись на нового партнёра Эллиота, она начала стыдиться своего визита — хотя в нём не было ничего плохого?! — Мне надо было с ним поговорить. Не хотела идти в участок. Думала, что успею застать дома.  
Дейл смотрит на неё. На щеках по-прежнему румянец, рубашка выбивается из брюк — похоже, он тоже собирался на службу.  
— Может, я смогу ему передать? — он на секунду прикусывает губу и добавляет: — Я правда передам. И… его правда трудно застать.  
— Да, — Кэти вздыхает и осторожно улыбается в ответ. — Да, я знаю.  
— Вы присядьте, — Дейл лохматит ладонью и без того растрёпанные волосы и делает шаг в сторону кухни. — Могу сделать вам кофе. Я ещё успеваю. Хотя — мне, в отличие от Эллиота, случалось опаздывать на службу.  
Его улыбка становится шире. Он действительно выглядит совсем мальчишкой, моложе своих двадцати пяти — и, тем не менее, Эллиот с ним сошёлся.  
Сошёлся всерьёз. Съехался.  
Чёрт, она правда не ожидала застать Дейла Стаки дома у Эллиота.  
Проклятье, Кэти, а чего ты ожидала — что они ещё не съехались? Эллиот не стал бы рассказывать тебе об этом парнишке, если бы у них всё не было серьёзно — совсем серьёзно, как прежде у вас. И разумеется, они уже съехались — как и вы с Чарли. Люди, у которых всё всерьёз, всегда съезжаются… а потом женятся.  
Мысль о том, что Эллиот и Дейл могут пожениться, в первую секунду кажется абсурдной и смешной — но тут же Кэти понимает, что в этом тоже не было бы ничего странного.  
Не больше, чем в том, что Эллиот оказался геем… бисексуалом… нет, геем.  
— Да, спасибо. Я бы выпила кофе. С молоком и сахаром, если можно.  
— Я тоже пью с молоком и сахаром, — дверь в кухню открыта, Дейл начинает говорить больше и быстрее — похоже, смущение проходит. — Иногда начинаешь забывать, что Эллиот обычно пьёт чёрный, а?  
— Да, точно, — проклятье, они уже обсуждают вкусы Эллиота — но ведь Дейл прав, она тоже иногда чуть не забывалась, когда готовила ему кофе. — Иногда забываешь.  
Дейл приносит ей чашку. Кэти благодарит, берёт обеими руками, начинает пить.  
— Я хотела напомнить ему о дне рождения близнецов, — говорит она в перерыве между глотками. — Он сегодня. И принесла подарки. Чтобы он подарил от своего имени. Вы ему передадите?  
— Передам, — Дейл кивает.  
— Не забудете?  
Чёрт, она же не слишком невежлива? Но — Эллиот постоянно забывал.  
— Не забуду, — Дейл улыбается шире. — Я — не Эллиот. Могу поставить себе напоминание в телефоне.  
— Да уж, Эллиот напоминания в телефоне не ставит, — Кэти тоже улыбается свободнее, допивает кофе, возвращает чашку Дейлу. — Ретроград.  
— Ретроград, — охотно подтверждает Дейл.  
— В том, что касается службы, он помнит всё, но…  
— Да. Да, я знаю.  
Оба коротко смеются. Напряжения между ними уже почти нет.  
— Не хочу вас выпроваживать, но мне пора, — Дейл снова лохматит волосы. — А подарки я передам. Вот прямо возьму с собой; всё равно на работе увидимся.  
— Спасибо. Правда, спасибо.  
Кэти поднимается со стула. Снова подаёт Дейлу руку — уже менее неловко.  
— Я рада, что мы познакомились, — негромко говорит она, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Я тоже. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться, а?  
— Да. Да, конечно.  
Светлые волосы и голубые глаза. Как у неё. Любимый типаж Эллиота?  
Похоже, к Оливии Бенсон она ревновала точно зря.  
Похоже, следовало ревновать к парням.  
— Дейл…  
Она не должна этого говорить. Чёрт, не должна. Они только познакомились… она не хочет ссориться не только с Эллиотом, но и с его партнёром…  
— Да?..  
Дейл смотрит выжидательно. Больше не улыбается — понимает, что она хочет спросить о чём-то серьёзном.  
— Эллиот… вы не знаете… он не изменял мне с парнями, когда мы были женаты?  
Дейл хмурится. На секунду отводит глаза, но тут же снова смотрит Кэти в лицо.  
— Не со мной, — говорит он прямо.  
— Да. Да, я знаю. Я верю.  
— Не знаю, интересно ли вам это, но если что, у меня принципы, — продолжает Дейл. — Я… никогда не спал с женатыми. Я… я так просто не могу.  
— Я понимаю, — Кэти кивает. — Я понимаю, правда. Я знаю, он не спал с вами, когда мы ещё были женаты. Но… с другими… вы не знаете?..  
Светлые брови Дейла хмурятся снова.  
— Вам это так важно?  
— Не знаю, — тихо и честно говорит Кэти.  
Какую-то секунду оба молчат.  
— Нечасто, — Дейл тоже говорит тихо. — Насколько мне известно.  
— Спасибо.  
Ей легче. Странно, но ей легче… а ведь она думала, что станет хуже.  
— Мне правда пора, — снова говорит Дейл. — Иначе на работе меня убьют. Может, даже Эллиот — лично.  
Кэти улыбается.  
— Тогда я убегаю. И… я думаю, как-нибудь нам всем надо познакомиться получше.  
Главное — не говорить Эллиоту, что она выспросила у Дейла о его изменах.  
— Да, — Дейл кивает. — Да, конечно.  
Обмен любезностями, слова прощания — и Кэти спускается по лестнице.  
Кажется, знать правду действительно хорошо.

***

— Тебя сильно зацепило последнее дело, — негромко говорит Дейл, поудобнее устраиваясь в объятиях Эллиота и мазнув льняными вихрами ему по плечу. — Сильнее обычного. Я прав?  
Эллиот вздыхает и крепче обнимает Дейла одной рукой. Стаки остался всё тем же не умеющим держать рот на замке ебучим котом, и всё же он — тот партнёр, с которым можно поделиться мыслями о работе.  
С Кэти он этого не мог никогда. Она обижалась, считала, что он недостаточно ей доверяет, — но как он мог рассказать ей о тех ужасах, которые ежедневно видит на службе?  
Дейл, по крайней мере, видит то же самое. Даже если ему всё ещё не всегда хватает ума вести себя как полагается.  
Впрочем, Эллиот уже понял: дурацкие шуточки Дейла Стаки, так бесившие его поначалу, на самом деле всего лишь способ самозащиты, попытка оградить себя от того, что видишь. Если ты смеёшься — значит, не боишься. Значит, это не трогает твоё сердце.  
То, в чём Дейл пытается убедить окружающих. То, в чём он пытается убедить себя.  
— Да, — подтверждает Эллиот и, повернув голову, встречается взглядом с непривычно серьёзными голубыми глазами Дейла. В последние дни они работали над делом молодой девушки, которую на протяжении нескольких лет насиловал родной отец и которая покончила с собой, узнав, что он заразил её ВИЧ; судя по всему, это стало для несчастной последней каплей. — Нет, мне, конечно, не привыкать… просто… я вспомнил, как однажды сам чуть не заразился ВИЧ. Глупо, да? Меня уже не удивить девчонкой, которую растлевал отец и сломал ей жизнь, но…  
— Я понимаю, — ещё тише говорит Дейл, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. — Ты… с кем-то… без резинки, да? Как… как со мной?  
— Нет, — Эллиот мягко усмехается и качает головой. — Поверь, котёнок, до тебя я не был настолько беспечен.  
Дейл фыркает — действительно почти по-кошачьи.  
— Я до тебя тоже. Можешь гордиться — ты первый, кому я дал без защиты.  
— У меня был порез на руке, — рассказывает Эллиот. — Кровоточащий. Под повязкой. И я коснулся этой рукой женщины, которая вскрыла себе вены. Как выяснилось позже, у неё был ВИЧ. Кровь впиталась в повязку… я сдал анализ, и мне долго не говорили результат… — Эллиот снова вздыхает и заканчивает: — Знаешь, я был уже фактически готов к тому, что заразился. К тому, что мне придётся с этим жить… сказать жене и детям… и что если жена когда-нибудь узнает, что я изменял ей с мужчинами…  
— …то не поверит, что ты заразился на службе? — Дейл понимающе и не слишком весело усмехается.  
— Да.  
Дейл пару секунд молчит, а затем обнимает Эллиота обеими руками и прижимается к нему крепче.  
— Я бы тебя всё равно любил, — говорит он, и в голосе слышится упрямство. — Я… ну… мы бы предохранялись, да?  
— Конечно. И я сказал бы тебе о своём ВИЧ-статусе перед тем, как… — Эллиот не договаривает.  
— …вытрахать меня в подсобке? — Дейл озорно ухмыляется.  
— Чёрт. Да.  
— Я бы не отступился, — Дейл снова возится в объятиях Эллиота. — И хорошо, что ты не говоришь… ну, что не стал бы меня тогда трахать вообще.  
— Я бы тебя предупредил. И… — Эллиот прижимается губами к виску Дейла, — несмотря ни на что, надеялся бы, что ты не отступишься.  
Дейл опять издаёт довольное фырканье. Какое-то время они лежат молча.  
— Дейл.  
— М-м-м?  
— Тебя тоже зацепило, — он не хотел этого говорить, но раз Дейл начал первым… — Это дело.  
Снова непродолжительное молчание. Дейл отвечает не сразу — а если Дейл Стаки отвечает не сразу…  
— Меня тоже растлил мой отец, — неожиданно выпаливает он, и по спине Эллиота проходит волна леденящего холода. Какую-то секунду ему кажется, что Дейл шутит, — но нет, так не пошутил бы даже Дейл Стаки.  
— Что?.. — в горле в момент пересыхает. — Твой отец… который теперь хвастается всем, что ты стал полицейским?  
Дейл быстро и резко мотает головой.  
— Нет. Нет. Это не отец… это отчим. Я просто зову его отцом. Я тебе не говорил… — его голос вздрагивает, — ничего не говорил.  
— Котёнок, — почти беззвучно произносит Эллиот. Хочется взять Дейла на руки и унести… далеко-далеко, в место, где их работа стала бы бессмысленной. В место, которого не существует. — Почему? Почему ты ни разу… я… я постарался бы быть более нежным…  
Дейл усмехается. Целует Эллиота в плечо.  
— Зачем? Я не хрустальный. И это было давно… — по его телу пробегает дрожь, и Эллиот это чувствует, — очень давно. Мне было шестнадцать.  
Дела об изнасиловании имеют срок давности в глазах суда — но не для жертв. Эллиот это знает.  
— Где он? — спрашивает Стейблер сквозь зубы, чувствуя желание не отдать в руки правосудия — убить. — Где он сейчас?  
— Мёртв, — глухо говорит Дейл, льнёт к Эллиоту всё сильнее — котёнком, ищущим защиты. — Допился.  
Эллиот медленно выдыхает — только сейчас понимая, насколько близок только что был к готовности переступить черту закона.  
— Расскажешь, котёнок? — он приподнимает лицо Стаки в ладонях, осторожно касается губами губ. — Сейчас — расскажешь?  
— Расскажу, — тихо отвечает Дейл. — Всё расскажу… но…  
— Что — но? — тихо спрашивает Стейблер. — Что, котёнок?  
— Эллиот… — Дейл на секунду умолкает, а затем громко выпаливает: — Эллиот, ты меня теперь бросишь? Скажешь, что я после отца… к мужчинам постарше?..  
— Бля… вот не смей так говорить, слышишь? — Эллиот берёт Дейла за плечи, легонько встряхивает. — Почему… почему я должен тебя бросить?..  
— Не знаю, — Дейл шмыгает носом, и Эллиот не знает, кого ему хочется ударить за чувство вины в голосе белобрысого котёнка, — то ли себя самого, то ли уже сдохшего мерзавца, покусившегося на родного сына. — Потому что… грязный, распущенный… когда мать отца выгоняла, он ей сказал, что я сам виноват, что напрашивался, взглядом просил… И я ведь ей не говорил… пока она нас не застала…  
— Ты не грязный… это он… нашёл себе оправдание… — Эллиот снова говорит сквозь стиснутые зубы, гладит Дейла по взлохмаченным льняным волосам. — Ты ни в чём не виноват, слышишь? Убил бы его… если бы ещё жив был, тварь… — совсем тихо добавляет он и сжимает Дейла в объятиях до боли.  
— Да он уже, я ж говорю, — Дейл опять шумно втягивает носом воздух. — Допился… быстро допился. Меньше чем за два года. После того, как мать его выгнала. Я потом… думал, что виноват. Что если бы я… продолжал к нему ходить… когда он ушёл… он бы насмерть не спился…  
— Бля, Дейл, не смей себя винить! Ты не должен был… ты должен был быть в безопасности… А то, что он упился, это только его выбор… — Эллиот снова встряхивает Дейла, а затем начинает баюкать в объятиях.  
Дейл обвивает Эллиота руками за шею, утыкается лицом в плечо. Начинает говорить — тихо, сбивчиво.  
— Он… он и не силой… обнимал всегда, гладил… фотографировал полуголым, с двенадцати лет, всё твердил, как гордится, что у него сын растёт таким красавцем… — снова шумное шмыганье носом. — А потом, в шестнадцать… сказал однажды, что хочет мне хорошо сделать… и отсосал… и спросил, хочу ли я, чтобы и ему хорошо было, и я… я тоже, не отказал, не решился — отцу… и после того, как он… А потом мне стыдно стало. Наркоты у парней попросил, обдолбался… и тогда он меня… в первый раз, в полубеспамятстве… Эллиот, прости. Тебе, наверное, противно… что я рассказываю…  
— Ничего… рассказывай, рассказывай, котёнок… я тебя выслушаю… не оттолкну, не бойся, слышишь? Никогда не оттолкну из-за этого… — голос Стейблера вздрагивает, хотя он очень старается говорить спокойнее. Эллиот гладит Стаки по волосам, перебирает их, чуть почёсывает затылок, касается губами макушки. — Ты ни в чём не виноват, он тебя использовал… Бля, своими руками бы его задушил…  
— Да, — тихо откликается Дейл. — Я твой котёнок. Хорошо, что отец так не звал… никак не звал, вообще…  
— Хорошо… — соглашается Эллиот, мысленно мечтая разорвать папашу Дейла и думая, что, вероятно, Дейл и был для него никем, кроме… Он крепче обнимает парня, стараясь согреть собой, чувствуя, как тот тихонько дрожит. — Если я… вдруг делаю когда что… что напоминает… ты скажи, ладно?.. И прости… прости, что тогда на тебя так набросился… после клуба… сам себя ненавижу…  
— Не надо, не ненавидь… — Дейл как-то беспомощно всхлипывает, мотает растрёпанной белобрысой головой. — Ты… ты просто злой тогда был… и не так совсем, и не напоминаешь никогда… он не пугал, он наоборот уговаривал… твердил — никто не любит тебя так, как я… и никогда не полюбит… — Дейл крепче обхватывает Эллиота руками, говорит глухо и тихо. — Мать нас застала. Потом. Не в первый раз, оно… оно несколько раз повторилось. Отца обругала и выгнала, но в суд подавать не стала — огласки не хотела, скандала… Мне сказала, что я не виноват. Хоть отец и кричал, что я сам хотел, сам сосал, с двенадцати лет его взглядом соблазнял… Он меня обвинял, мать его, а я ничего не говорил, вообще ничего, не мог, только в подушку лицом уткнулся и молча лежал… мать до утра меня вообще не трогала, к утру отец уже ушёл, а она то меня успокаивала, что не виноват, то пыталась себя вести, будто и не было ничего, будто отец просто ушёл, просто… Потом она фотографии нашла. Мои. Уже когда его выгнала, он забрать не успел… А я оставил. Зачем-то. Выкинул только когда мать нашла, снова начал себя винить — что она увидела, опять увидела… Через год мать отчима привела. Он ничего был… потом мы и сблизились — нормально сблизились, по-человечески… мне кажется, она ему рассказала всё — втайне от меня… А потом я сказал, что гей. А она до сих пор не верит, всё думает — травма после отца… говорила — тебе к психологу надо сходить, потом мы пару раз из-за этого крепко поругались, тогда она перестала… — Дейл вскидывает лицо, смотрит на Эллиота умоляюще. — Ты же не думаешь… что я с тобой… потому что травма?..  
— Нет, нет, не думаю, котёнок… это… это же не из-за травмы бывает… — Эллиот мотает головой, бережно гладит лицо Дейла. — Ты… у нас ведь по-другому… нам просто хорошо вместе, тянет друг к другу, сразу же потянуло… А он… там только принуждение. Каким бы ласковым оно ни казалось.  
— Принуждение, знаю… — Дейл кивает, трётся щекой и губами о ладонь Эллиота. — Мне… так стыдно потом было… хотелось прекратить… но я боялся, вдруг он матери расскажет и меня обвинит… и всё-таки, ну… тело-то реагировало. Мне гадко было, а телу сладко… и думал — кто ещё обо мне так заботиться будет… и фотографии потом обнажённые… всем слал, кого соблазнить пытался… и тебе тоже… привык, что за это нравлюсь…  
— Слал, котёнок… я тогда уже и удивился, не только разозлился… — Эллиот тихонько целует Дейла в нос. — Дейл, тело иногда может испытывать… удовольствие, но правильнее то, что чувствует твоя душа. Запомни.  
— Да… да, я тебе верю… ты у нас всё знаешь, да, детектив Стейблер?.. — Дейл улыбается, глаза блестят от непролитых слёз. — Я даже не знаю… как матери скажу… что с тобой живу, всерьёз… а всё равно хочу сказать… даже если скажет, что я в тебе отца искал… только ты не думай, пожалуйста… — он отчаянно мотает головой, прижимается к Эллиоту крепче.  
— Всё знаю, да… — Эллиот касается губами чуть влажных ресниц Дейла. — Если хочешь… я могу сам с твоей мамой поговорить. Хочешь? Или мы вместе приедем… Не думаю, маленький, не думаю… я же не похож на твоего отца, верно?.. — он обнимает Дейла крепко-крепко, снова начинает тихонько укачивать.  
— Можем… можем вместе. Нет, не похож, совсем… — Дейл опять мотает головой. — Он… не такой совсем был…  
— Значит, решили, — Эллиот улыбается горько и ласково, гладит Дейла по спине. — Вот видишь. Значит, не его ты во мне увидел. А просто того, с кем быть хочешь.  
— Да, — Дейл улыбается сквозь слёзы. — И ты во мне. Хоть поначалу и отпирался… сам от себя, — он ёрзает в объятиях и льнёт к Эллиоту крепче.  
— Отпирался, — тихо соглашается Стейблер. — Думал просто… несерьёзно всё это. А ты… забрался в моё сердце и свернулся там клубком.  
— Ага, — улыбка Дейла становится шире. — И теперь не отпущу. Не надейся.  
— И не надо, — твёрдо говорит Эллиот, обнимая Стаки.  
Раненый белобрысый котёнок.  
Больше детектив Стейблер никому не даст его обидеть.

Городок, в котором вырос Дейл, выглядит прелестно. Прелестное милое захолустье, идеальное место для отпуска.  
Или — для того, чтобы его избрал местом действия одного из своих романов Стивен Кинг.  
— Здесь было хорошо, — говорит сидящий на пассажирском сиденье Дейл, словно прочитав мысли Эллиота. — Расти. Не считая… не считая отца. Я потом ещё думал — интересно, было бы лучше, если бы он вместо того, чтобы… если бы он вместо этого бил — меня и мать? Решил — наверно, было бы хуже. Особенно если бы мать.  
Эллиот накрывает ладонью руку Дейла на его колене. Сжимает, переплетает пальцы.  
— В таких случаях не может быть лучше или хуже, котёнок, — тихо говорит он.  
— Да, — Дейл вздыхает. — Да, я понимаю.  
Как и Эллиот, он не спешит выходить из машины.  
— Он продолжал здесь жить? — помимо воли в голосе Эллиота снова прорывается злость. — После того, как от вас ушёл?  
— Нет, — Дейл качает головой. — Переехал в соседний городишко, ещё меньше. Он боялся, что мать рано или поздно всё всем расскажет. В первый раз встретившись с ним на улице после того, как выгнала из дома, она привселюдно плюнула ему под ноги. Ничего не сказала — и он не посмел ничего сказать. И все промолчали. Я сам не видел, но мне передали, здесь быстро всё разлетается; спросили ещё, за что она так на него зла, а я сказал, что он сам виноват, давно её доводил… Мне поверили. У нас как раз незадолго до этого одного пьянчугу и дебошира жена убила — он её долгие годы избивал, так она в итоге не стерпела и сковородкой чугунной его… Ну, и попала в висок. Насмерть. Должно быть, все решили, что мой папаша такой же.  
Дейл говорит, как обычно, много, но сейчас Эллиоту не хочется сказать: «Заткнись, Стаки». Сейчас он рад, что его белобрысый котёнок наконец-то выговаривается.  
— Много получила? — спрашивает он. — Та жена, которая убила мужа?  
Дейл пожимает плечами.  
— Что-то там условно. Немного. Её с синяками вечно видели, да и в больнице пару раз лежала. А муженёк и соседям как кость в горле был, так что только рады были показания в её защиту дать.  
Секунду-другую оба молчат. Эллиот поглаживает руку Дейла.  
— Я тогда ещё подумал, — тихо продолжает Дейл. — Подумал — хорошо, что мать отца не… не сковородкой. Хоть, может, и заслужил. Но — не хотел, чтобы ей потом про это кошмары снились. И чтобы срок был, пусть и условно. Думал — может, мне надо было его… убить… но я не мог. Не смог бы. Даже ударить. Не потому что боялся, а…  
— Потому что такие твари, как он, умеют заслужить доверие своих жертв, — голос Эллиота снова звучит глухо и зло.  
Дейл кивает. Сейчас он спокоен — в отличие от того вечера, когда его накрыло после дела покончившей с собой девушки и он впервые рассказал Эллиоту страшную правду.  
— Матери я всё сказал, — постепенно он начинает говорить веселее. — Про то, что приеду… с партнёром. Она обещала рассказать отцу… ну, отчиму. Он, думаю, будет усиленно делать вид, что ты просто мой коллега, — ну, перед всеми. И снова хвастаться в баре, что я работаю в полиции и с лучшими детективами Нью-Йорка. И… они с матерью не то чтобы гомофобы, но…  
— Ничего, — Эллиот снова сжимает ладонь Дейла и слегка встряхивает, успокаивая. — Я всё понимаю. И, — улыбка получается немного кривой, — точно не собираюсь махать радужным флагом, пугая окрестных собак.  
— Да уж ты-то не собираешься, — Дейл ухмыляется, наклоняется к Эллиоту и быстро, коротко целует в губы. — Ладно, пошли. Буду тебя знакомить.

Родители Дейла.  
Мать и отчим.  
Билл и Марджори Стаки.  
Дейл рассказывал — они с матерью взяли фамилию отчима. Он появился в их городке вскоре после того, как уехал биологический отец Дейла. Билл Стаки колесил на стареньком фургончике — единственном принадлежавшем ему имуществе — по всей Америке, подрабатывая то тут, то там — везде, где требовались рабочие руки. А здесь он встретил Марджори — и остался насовсем.  
В доме, который она когда-то приобрела вместе с бывшим мужем — и из которого выгнала его ни с чем, узнав, что он долгое время растлевал их сына.  
— Я подслушал их разговор, — рассказывал Дейл Эллиоту не далее чем прошлой ночью. — Когда отец собирал вещи. У меня была приоткрыта дверь, и хоть спальня и на втором этаже, была ночь, тихо, с кухни всё слышно… Отец заикнулся о том, что дом они приобретали вместе. А мать сказала — если вздумаешь судиться за дом, получишь суд как педофил и растлитель сына. Сказала — я не хочу, чтобы Дейл проходил через всё это, ему и так хватило, но если ты хоть вякнуть попробуешь о своих имущественных правах… А ещё сказала — не хочу, чтобы он потерял ещё и мать, и только поэтому ты до сих пор жив. Но только сунься ко мне или к нему — не побоюсь сесть, убью на месте.  
Эллиот держал Дейла в объятиях. Слушал, как тот говорит — сбивчиво, непривычно дрожащим голосом.  
— Я не мог встать, — Дейл шмыгал носом, голос звучил тихо и виновато. — Думал, что должен что-то сделать… вмешаться, встать на сторону матери, хотя бы подать голос… но — не мог. Ненавидел отца — и не мог ненавидеть. Не мог ненавидеть достаточно, чтобы вмешаться.  
Эллиот поцеловал Дейла. В губы, в тёплую макушку.  
— А потом… — продолжал Дейл, — а потом отец сказал — Дейл меня любит. И тогда я его возненавидел — за эти слова, по-настоящему, всерьёз… думал — сейчас встану, отскребу себя от постели, побегу к ним, что-то скажу… И тут слышу — звук пощёчины. Тяжёлый такой, резкий. Мать его ударила. И сказала, что если он ещё раз скажет такое своим поганым языком — в следующий раз ударит не рукой. И он ушёл, той же ночью. Он… он меня… но ударить бы не смог. Ни меня, ни мать. Даже если бы она правда его убивала. Он…  
— Он был трусом, — Эллиот старался говорить мягко, но злость всё равно прорывалась в голосе. — Как все педофилы.  
— Да, — Дейл был согласен. — И я… я, наверное, тоже трус. Ведь так? Раз… раз не вмешался. Не поддержал мать.  
— Нет, — Эллиот сжал его в объятиях крепче. — Нет. И ты это знаешь. Тебе известно о жертвах инцеста ненамного меньше, чем мне.  
— Известно, — Дейл согласно мотнул головой в его объятиях. — А утром я спустился, смотрю — топор на кухне лежит… Прямо на стуле валяется. Мне кажется, мать его взяла, когда сказала, что в следующий раз не рукой ударит. Хоть мне ничего и не сказала. А потом появился Билл… отчим… а потом я начал звать его отцом. Это оказалось легко. На удивление. Особенно… когда… узнал, что этот гад сдох от дешёвого самогона. Мы с матерью и фамилию его взяли… Билла… и будто так всё и было. Всегда. Но — оно ведь было не так. Память никуда не делась. В городе Билла на удивление легко приняли. А мы с матерью… так и не забыли. И потом она… ну, в общем, так до сих пор и думает, что я после этого. Стал геем. Перестала мне об этом говорить — после того, как несколько раз поругались, — но всё равно ведь думает, я чувствую…  
Эллиот снова обещал, что поговорит с матерью Дейла. Целовал своего белобрысого котёнка, гладил по волосам.  
И вот теперь — знакомство.  
Родители Дейла — мать и приёмный отец — Эллиоту понравились. И, кажется, он им нравится тоже.  
Есть в них гомофобия или нет, но они умеют этого не показывать. Билл расспрашивает про работу, говорит, что тоже когда-то мечтал стать полицейским — но получить стипендию не удалось, мозгов чуток не хватило, а денег на образование не было. Марджори, похоже, искренне удивлена, что до встречи с Дейлом он был женат, и расспрашивает в основном про детей. Кажется, ей действительно интересно.  
И кажется, она испытала облегчение, узнав, что с Кэти они развелись за год до того, как Эллиот начал работать с Дейлом. Что — не хотела, чтобы её сын оказался соблазнителем, уведшим от жены и детей примерного семьянина?  
Так или иначе, но ужин проходит во вполне мирной и дружелюбной обстановке. Эллиот давно научился считывать скрытые сигналы — и враждебности со стороны семьи Дейла не чувствует.  
— Эллиот, не хотите покурить на веранде?  
Ужин закончен. Марджори собирает со стола тарелки; Билл смотрит на Эллиота.  
— Не курю, — Эллиот извиняющееся улыбается.  
— Тогда просто пойдёмте со мной. Подышите свежим воздухом; по вечерам здесь чудо как хорошо. Я постараюсь дымить не в вашу сторону. А Дейл пока поможет матери с посудой.  
Эллиот соглашается. Билл явно хочет поговорить с ним наедине — судя по всему, раньше, чем Марджори.  
— Признаться, это единственное ваше качество, которое выбивается из моего представления об идеальном полицейском, — усмехается на веранде Билл, раскуривая сигарету.  
— То, что я… гей? — резче, чем собирался, спрашивает Эллиот и тут же жалеет об этом.  
Гей ли он? С Кэти прожил в браке четверть века. Но… редкие встречи с парнями — горячие, запоминающиеся…  
И вот теперь — Дейл. Теперь он с Дейлом. Уже всерьёз.  
Наверное, всё-таки гей.  
Билл хмыкает. Похоже, слова Эллиота искренне его позабавили.  
— Да вообще-то, нет, — произносит он, поворачиваясь к Стейблеру. — Просто я всегда думал, что полицейские — ну, такие, как вы, копы до мозга костей — все до единого сигарету изо рта не выпускают.  
Эллиот невольно усмехается в ответ. Коп до мозга костей — лучше про него и не скажешь.  
— Поверьте мне — далеко не все.  
— Я понимаю, — Билл кивает. — Просто — уж простите, насмотрелся на местных служителей закона. Вы, наверное, таких — провинциальных — и за полицейских не считаете, а? У себя в Нью-Йорке? Угадал, нет?  
— Не угадали, — Эллиот коротко смеётся. — Мы… не считаем себя каким-то элитным подразделением. На самом деле, нам просто достаются более тяжёлые случаи. И более грязные. Только и всего.  
— Вроде того, что случилось с Дейлом, — негромко говорит Билл.  
Эллиот кивает. Улыбка исчезает с его лица.  
— Да.  
— Мардж мне всё рассказала, — не спеша продолжает Билл. — Перед свадьбой. Сказала, чтобы я был с ним помягче. Ну… я старался… но вообще, всё довольно гладко прошло. Дейлу часто рот не заткнёшь…  
— Уж это точно, — не выдерживает Эллиот.  
— Ага. Но парень он хороший. А у меня детей никогда не было. И Мардж больше рожать не собиралась — и под сорок ей было, когда мы сошлись, и боялась, что Дейл вроде как к младшим ревновать будет… Ну, я и не против был. Что я, король английский, чтобы гены свои мечтать передать? А Дейл хоть иногда и выводит, но… всё равно вроде как сыном мне стал. Кажись, и он во мне отца увидел. Может даже, я ему чуток помог… ну, мразь эту забыть.  
Мразь звали Питером. Дейл упомянул об этом один раз — но больше биологического отца по имени не называл. Похоже, Билл и Марджори тоже зовут его либо мразью, либо гадом.  
— Уверен, что помогли, — тихо и серьёзно говорит Эллиот. — И уверен… что вы стали ему хорошим отцом, Билл.  
— Надеюсь. Ну так вот. Когда он сказал, что… ну, не по девчонкам… чёрт его знает, как бы я это в случае с родным сыном принял. И вроде и Дейл мне к тому времени уже родным стал, но… чёрт знает, а? Вы понимаете, о чём я?  
— Да, — всё так же серьёзно отвечает Эллиот, не замечая попавшую ему в лицо струю табачного дыма. — Да, думаю, что понимаю.  
— Хорошо. Ну, и скажи я что поперёк… что бы он сказал? Я ему отцом-то стал совсем недавно. И пережил он до меня… такое. И парень уже взрослый. Если бы что не так — только бы его здесь и видели… А мне как-то не хотелось только обрести парнишку, которого смог звать сыном, — и сразу же потерять. Да и Мардж бы мне не простила. Если бы из-за меня Дейл… ну, вы поняли. Перестал дома появляться.  
— Понимаю, — говорит Эллиот. — Я понимаю, правда.  
— Я-то, конечно, не понимал, — Билл хмыкает, снова затягивается, тушит окурок о перила. — Да и сейчас не совсем. Ну… всего этого. Мардж думала, что это он после той мрази…  
— Нет, — в голосе Эллиота слышатся резкие нотки. — Гомосексуальность Дейла никак не связана с тем, что ему пришлось пережить по вине биологического отца. Поверьте, Билл: я говорю вам это как детектив, много лет работающий в Специальном корпусе. В отделе, расследующем преступления на сексуальной почве. Я готов всё объяснить подробно — и вам, и вашей жене.  
— Да мы вам и так верим, — Билл говорит мягко и примирительно, его рука на секунду ложится Эллиоту на плечо — и тут же исчезает. — Хотя… если объясните — мы не против. Пусть Мардж окончательно успокоится. А я… ну, не понимаю, да. Но — не всем понимать, верно?  
— Не всем, — соглашается Эллиот. — Главное — не понимать, а принимать. И поверьте… я сам до сих пор не понимаю. Про себя. Не до конца.  
— Да уж, — Билл опять дружелюбно хмыкает. — Вы говорили, у вас жена была… и детей аж четверо…  
— Да. И — тем не менее.  
— Ну, зато дети остались, — Билл говорит легко; может, он чего-то и не понимает, но на гомофоба точно не похож. — Значит, всё не зря. Только… ну, мы-то знаем — я и Мардж, — но в городишке нашем даже Дейл не трепался…  
— Я тоже не буду, — объявлять себя геем в провинциальном городке точно не входит в планы Эллиота; для него это было слишком сложно даже в Нью-Йорке. — Пусть все думают, что Дейл приехал просто с коллегой. С другом.  
— Да, — Билл переводит дыхание с явным облегчением. — Так точно будет лучше. Полицию у нас здесь уважают. А чтобы лишнее языками трепали… ни к чему оно. Местным кумушкам и без нашей семьи сплетен хватит.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — Эллиот улыбается.  
— Поедете завтра со мной на рыбалку? — спрашивает Билл. — Вы и Дейл? Правда, его трудно заставить молчать, чтобы не пугал рыбу…  
Эллиот смеётся. Дейл всегда остаётся Дейлом.  
— Может, вдвоём мы как-нибудь с ним справимся, — говорит он, и Билл подхватывает его смех.  
Похоже, знакомство с родителями складывается не самым худшим образом.  
Пускай толчком к нему и послужила откровенность Дейла о страшных событиях его юности.

***

— Эллиот, Оливия, зайдите ко мне.  
Оливия идёт следом за Эллиотом в кабинет Крэйгена и думает, что её напарник, хоть и вышел на работу после вчерашнего случая (признаться, она опасалась обратного), весь день сам не свой.  
Неудивительно. Тяжело сознавать, что застрелил девочку-подростка — пусть выбора и не было. Девочка тоже была вооружена, Эллиот кричал ей бросить пистолет, но она принялась палить во все стороны, случайно попала насмерть в сотрудницу полиции…  
Возможно, Эллиот думает, что мог бы выстрелить не на поражение. Только обезоружить.  
Но — удалось ли бы?  
К сожалению, в таких случаях приходится действовать наверняка.  
Оливия незаметно вздыхает и притворяет за ними обоими дверь. Она уже несколько раз пыталась завести с Эллиотом разговор о вчерашнем, но он упорно отмалчивался.  
Похожим образом он вёл себя тогда, когда, по собственным словам, чуть не изнасиловал Дейла. Но тогда, по крайней мере, ей удалось вызвать его на разговор — несмотря на то, что тогда он был виноват, а вчера прав.  
— Эллиот, — голос Крэйгена отвлекает Оливию от тяжёлых мыслей, — я хочу, чтобы ты взял неделю отпуска. Или две. Смотри сам.  
— Да, — поспешно подхватывает Оливия прежде, чем Эллиот успевает ответить. — Так будет лучше. Я справлюсь. Попрошу Финна мне помочь.  
Эллиот невесело усмехается.  
— Отсылаете?  
— Отправляю отдохнуть, — в голосе капитана начинает прорываться раздражение. — Спасибо бы сказал. Никто тебя ни в чём не винит…  
— Это был оправданный выстрел, — горячо произносит Оливия — и вспыхивает, поняв, что перебила Крэйгена.  
Впрочем, непохоже, чтобы тот рассердился.  
— Поддерживаю, — ворчит капитан. — Но после того, что случилось, тебе требуется отдых. Видеть не могу, как ты с самого утра ходишь как в воду опущенный. Даже когда разводился с женой, выглядел лучше.  
Эллиот неопределённо хмыкает, но молчит.  
— Кстати о жене, — продолжает Крэйген. — Или не о жене. В общем, забирай Стаки и поезжайте куда-нибудь вдвоём. Если его не отпустят, скажи мне, я сам позвоню. Хотя не думаю, что он настолько ценный сотрудник.  
— Очень хорошая мысль, капитан, — Оливия улыбается и чувствует себя так, словно они с Крэйгеном сговорились — хоть он и не говорил с ней до того, как вызвать их обоих.  
— Пытаетесь устроить мне медовый месяц? — Эллиот переводит взгляд с Крэйгена на Оливию и обратно — и, кажется, впервые со вчерашнего дня улыбается по-настоящему.  
А ещё, кажется, он немного смущён.  
— Пытаюсь сказать, что не хочу терпеть твоего любовника в твоё отсутствие, — Крэйген усмехается, давая понять, что шутит. — Что ж, раз Оливия справится без тебя, значит, всё решено. И бери две недели. Если не хочешь уезжать со Стаки, повидайся с детьми… хотя я всё же советовал бы первое. Тебе нужно отвлечься.  
— Мои дети растут и нуждаются в общении со мной всё меньше, — в голосе и улыбке Эллиота — лёгкая грусть, но настоящей горечи нет. — Боюсь, терпеть моё присутствие целых две недели им не захочется. Спасибо за совет, капитан. Думаю, я правда съезжу отдохнуть с Дейлом… если его отпустят.  
— Уверен, что вся лаборатория вздохнёт в его отсутствие с облегчением, — хмыкает Крэйген.  
Оливия смотрит на Эллиота, и у неё такое ощущение, словно с его плеч свалился тяжёлый груз.

— Тебе дали отпуск? — Эллиот притягивает Дейла к себе, целует сладковатые, пахнущим клубничным бальзамом губы. Господи, думал ли он в те годы, когда пытался быть примерным семьянином и натуралом, что будет жить с парнем, который пользуется бальзамом для губ? Ещё и оттеночным, Господи прости…  
— Дали, — Дейл улыбается, обнимает его, ластится, как соскучившийся котёнок. — Я давно его не брал.  
— Хорошо, — они идут к дивану, садятся, и Эллиот снова притягивает Дейла ближе. — Если бы не дали, Крэйген обещал помочь.  
— Ему так не терпится спровадить нас обоих хотя бы на две недели? — Дейл касается тёплыми губами жилки на шее Эллиота, и тот довольно вздыхает. — Шучу. Это… из-за вчерашнего?  
Вчера Эллиот напился — впервые за долгое время. Написав Дейлу смс, что задерживается — сил на разговор не было, даже с ним, — он пошёл в бар и долго сидел там один, глуша виски стакан за стаканом.  
Когда он наконец, шатаясь, пришёл домой, Дейл раздел его и уложил в постель. Сказал, что душ они оба примут утром. Обнимал, целовал, шептал ещё что-то — Эллиот уже не разбирал слов.  
Кэти никогда не отнеслась бы настолько понимающе, если бы он завалился пьяным. Как случилось так, что чёртов ебучий кот, которого он трахал в служебных подсобках, теперь понимает его как никто другой?  
— Думаю, да, — говорит Эллиот и снова ловит губами отдающие клубникой губы Дейла. — Но он прав, мне нужен отдых. И… мы с тобой ещё ни разу не ездили куда-то вместе, верно?  
— Не ездили, — Дейл скользит ладонью ему на затылок, ерошит кромку коротко стриженых волос. — Поначалу ты меня вообще ото всех скрывал. Даже когда начали встречаться в отелях — помнишь, как заходил отдельно от меня? Хотя и женат, вроде, уже не был…  
Чёртов котёнок. Опять заставляет чувствовать себя виноватым.  
— Послезавтра едем, — говорит Эллиот вслух. — В Канаду. Едем? Да?  
Он только сейчас понимает, что забронировал номер в канадском отеле, не спросив у Дейла, согласен ли он.  
— Едем, — Дейл просовывает ладонь ему под рубашку, гладит грудь. — Я с тобой куда угодно поеду. Хоть на Южный полюс.  
Чёртов котёнок…  
— Я хочу на тебе жениться, — тихо говорит Эллиот. — В Канаде.  
Молчание. Дейл смотрит широко раскрытыми голубыми глазами.  
— Говорят, скоро гей-браки разрешат и у нас, — наконец говорит он. Так же тихо, как Эллиот.  
— Да, я слышал. Но пока их не разрешили… давай в Канаде? Заодно будет… — Эллиот делает паузу и, чувствуя себя совсем дураком, с неловкой улыбкой заканчивает: — …вроде как романтическое путешествие.  
В голове мелькает — а если бы гей-браки были уже разрешены в Нью-Йорке, решился ли бы он отпраздновать свадьбу здесь? В городе, в котором они живут?  
Или — всё ещё не до конца принял Дейла… себя… их обоих?  
— Чёрт, — вырывается у Дейла; голубые глаза по-прежнему, не мигая, смотрят на Эллиота. — Ты… ты делаешь мне предложение?  
— Вроде как. Надо было… — вот теперь он точно чувствует себя дураком, — надо было по-другому?  
Чёрт, неужели ебучий кот хотел бы ужин в ресторане и букет цветов? Нет, такого за Дейлом Стаки точно не водилось. Хоть губы бальзамом и мажет.  
— Нет, — Дейл мотает головой, по лицу расползается ошалелая улыбка. — Чёрт… чёрт. Никогда бы не подумал… чёрт, мы в подсобках трахались, ты на меня злился, не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал…  
Эллиот подхватывает Дейла, усаживает к себе на колени. Обнимает, снова заглядывает в глаза.  
— Дейл Стаки, — он говорит негромко и отчётливо. — Я хочу на тебе жениться. Ты согласен?  
Дейл смеётся. Обхватывает его руками за шею.  
— Да, — говорит он. — Чёрт, да. Просто… я думал, ты не захочешь. Снова вступать в брак. После того, как развёлся.  
— Хочу, — твёрдо говорит Эллиот. — С тобой — хочу.  
Странно, но правда хочет. Именно с ним, с Дейлом Стаки. С чёртовым ебучим котом.  
— И я с тобой, — горячо отвечает Дейл. Садится на Эллиота верхом, обхватив ногами бёдра, снова льнёт губами к губам и начинает расстёгивать ремень брюк.  
Эллиот рвано выдыхает в поцелуй и чувствует, как события вчерашнего дня отступают.  
Благодаря Дейлу.

***

— Даже не верится, — негромко говорит Дейл, и Эллиот чувствует, что он улыбается в темноте.  
— Что мы поженились? — спрашивает Эллиот, обнимая Дейла одной рукой. — Или что оба в отпуске?  
— Что поженились, — Дейл тихонько смеётся и целует его в губы. — Хотя и второе тоже.  
Они в канадском отеле, в номере с видом на лес. Двухнедельный отпуск подходит к концу, через два дня им возвращаться.  
Свадебная церемония была скромной — Эллиот сказал Дейлу, что пышного торжества просто не переживёт. Дейл заверил, что ему всё равно, — и, кажется, был искренен.  
Эллиот усиленно гнал от себя мысль, что Дейл рад с его стороны чему угодно. Любому подтверждению того, что Эллиот больше не стыдится их отношений. Даже если бы они просто тайком расписались.  
В любом случае, Эллиот и так чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, когда женщина-регистратор взялась их поздравлять, — но всё же был счастлив… и не только потому, что был счастлив Дейл.  
— Скоро нам возвращаться, — говорит Эллиот, продолжая обнимать Дейла. — В США.  
— Да, — соглашается Дейл и ёрзает под его рукой. — Ты… как?  
Он спрашивает про тот случай, после которого Крэйген заставил Эллиота взять отпуск. Стейблер негромко вздыхает; знать бы ему самому, как он.  
— Я… — он медлит, — знаешь, у меня даже была мысль уйти на пенсию. Или в частные детективы.  
— Если уйдёшь в частники, забирай меня с собой, — по голосу Дейла непонятно, говорит он всерьёз или шутит. Кажется, не совсем шутит.  
— Вряд ли в частном агенстве я смогу предоставить тебе достойную лабораторию для экспертизы, — Эллиот тоже не совсем шутит.  
— Тогда я буду твоим напарником. Как ты думаешь, из меня получится хороший напарник?  
Эллиот смеётся. Крепко целует Дейла в губы.  
— А если я уйду на пенсию?  
— Слабо представляю тебя на пенсии, но… — Дейл пару секунд молчит и заканчивает уже без тени шутливости в голосе, — в общем, что бы ты ни решил, я поддержу любое твоё решение. Правда.  
— Я знаю, котёнок, — тихо говорит Эллиот, и в груди разливается щемящее тепло. Хочется сказать Дейлу что-то ещё — о том, как сильно любит, как рад, что встретил этого чёртова ебучего котёнка и что котёнок его соблазнил, — а потом опрокинуть на спину, зацеловать и трахнуть ещё разок. Эллиот уже готов последовать своему желанию, но тут из коридора доносится шум.  
Голоса — громкие, взволнованные. Крик. Чей-то плач.  
— Пойду посмотрю, что там, — Эллиот соскальзывает с кровати и поспешно набрасывает халат. — Лежи, я быстро.  
— Ага, — соглашается Дейл и нехотя натягивает на себя одеяло.

В холле отеля полно людей. Постояльцы — и тщетно пытающиеся разогнать их по номерам канадские полицейские.  
Эллиот протискивается сквозь толпу — и несмотря на то, что сейчас он не только без значка, но и вообще в одном халате, люди всё равно перед ним расступаются.  
«Ты даже пахнешь как коп». Ему часто так говорили в шутку.  
— Что здесь происходит? — спрашивает он — куда громче и увереннее, чем полагалось бы простому туристу, несколько дней назад вступившему в гей-брак.  
— Мистер, вам лучше вернуться к себе, — по лицу полицейского видно, что он уже устал повторять эту фразу. — Ничего особенного не…  
— Ничего особенного?! — взвизгивает какая-то женщина. — Под лестницей нашли мёртвую девушку! С задранной… с задранной юбкой! По-вашему, это ничего особенного, офицер?! Мы приехали сюда отдохнуть и…  
— Мэм, как я уже сказал, вам ничего не угро…  
— Я — детектив Эллиот Стейблер, — говорит Эллиот прежде, чем женщина успевает разразиться новой возмущённой тирадой. — Полиция Нью-Йорка, Специальный корпус. Я приехал сюда…  
— Он здесь с мужем, — сообщает из толпы юношеский голос. — Они остановились в номере для новобрачных.  
Слышатся смешки. Они несколько разряжают обстановку, но Эллиот всё равно краснеет и думает, что этот посыльный от него чаевых больше не получит.  
— Возможно, я мог бы чем-то помочь? — спрашивает он, продолжая глядеть на полицейского и пытаясь представить, что одет не в халат, а в костюм с галстуком, и что о нём только что не сообщили во всеуслышание, что он гей.  
— Возможно, — на лице канадского офицера проступает явное облегчение. — Если честно, мы здесь не привыкли сталкиваться с подобными делами, и раз у вас есть опыт…  
— Эллиот? Эллиот, что случилось?  
О Господи.  
— Это его муж, — радостно сообщает всё тот посыльный, и Эллиот испытывает сильнейшее желание его прибить.  
Сквозь толпу пробирается Дейл. Взъерошенный и, в отличие от Эллиота, даже не в халате, а в обмотанном вокруг бёдер полотенце.  
Чёртов ебучий кот. Запереть бы его и…  
— Детектив, пожалуйста, скажите своему супругу вернуться в номер, — похоже, полицейскому хочется закрыть лицо руками не меньше, чем Эллиоту. — Здесь и так слишком много гражданских лиц, и…  
— Я не гражданское лицо! — возмущённо кричит Дейл, и, несмотря на найденный под лестницей труп изнасилованной девушки, в толпе снова слышатся смешки. — Я эксперт-криминалист! Я работаю с ним, Эллиот, ну скажи, я же иногда давал тебе и детективу Бенсон хорошие советы! Я слышал, что произошло, я… — он поправляет начавшее сползать полотенце и продолжает, — я тоже могу помочь!  
— Детектив?.. — полицейский вопросительно смотрит на Эллиота.  
— Он говорит правду, — отвечает Стейблер, чувствуя, как пылает лицо. — Я… мы…  
— Они приехали в Канаду пожениться.  
Нет, этого посыльного он точно убьёт. И попросит Дейла помочь спрятать труп. Раз уж ему так нравится давать советы.  
— Ладно, — канадский офицер, похоже, относится к происходящему куда спокойнее Эллиота — а может, его просто слишком сильно заботит найденный на подконтрольной территории труп. — Я ещё не говорил с начальством, но помощь нам правда пригодится. Думаю, вам обоим лучше одеться, а я пока что постараюсь наконец отправить остальных спать дальше.  
Эллиот берёт Дейла за плечо и ведёт в номер одеваться. Нет, он всё-таки выскажет ебучему коту, что думает о его выходе на люди в одном полотенце. Пусть ситуация из ряда вон выходящая, но…  
Слышно, как за спиной полицейский уговаривает всех разойтись. Ситуация под контролем, дамы и господа. Вы же слышали, нам помогут профессионалы.  
У них с Дейлом есть ещё два дня. Хотя если помощь будет нужна местным дольше — возможно, Крэйген позволит Эллиоту немного задержаться.  
Стейблер понимает: вернувшись в Нью-Йорк, он вернётся и к работе в Специальном корпусе. Он без неё не сможет. На пенсию ему слишком рано.  
У него по-прежнему будет любимая работа. Тяжёлая, но любимая.  
И — любимый человек рядом.


End file.
